Out of his League
by Hephaestus-18-Ares
Summary: Beautiful. Check.With Authority. Check.Treated with Respect. Check.Looks likes she hates boys. Check.Glaring at him for staring. Check. Completely Out-of his league? Fucking Check.Damn! He liked that Girl. Pairings: Leyna, Jasper, Dakolla, Frazel, Percabeth and Thalico! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just got kicked, almost literally, by inspiration. And this is going to be a multi-chaptered story which will be finished today!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

Leo was looking awkwardly at Camp Jupiter. His team had disbanded eagerly with him. Annabeth, upon seeing Percy jumped at him and snogged him. Jason, upon seeing Reyna, bustled out with Piper, making sure that she saw them holding hands. And the others were being toured. He didn't dare tour the place when he could fix the Argo II.

So here he was, back at the hot and steaming, and slightly smelling, Argo II. "Hey," a voice said.

He turned back taking out his two-pound metal hammers. "Who's there?" he said.

"It's me," the voice said and Reyna emerged from the dark. Her purple cloak was crumpled and her eyes were red, from crying, Leo guessed. "So what are you doing here? There's no one here, besides me. No Greeks trying to blow up your camp," he joked lightly.

Reyna's face stiffened.

"Uh…you realize I'm joking right?" he said nervously.

"Yeah," she said unconvincingly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Need to hide from them," and at that Leo knew what them meant.

"The love birds?" he guessed.

"Yeah…I hate Venus,"

"Venus? Oh, you mean Aphrodite,"

"Yes," she said then threw a dagger to the door.

The dagger clunked and hit a person's clothes.

"You still have yet to learn how to sneak," she said. "Jason Grace,"

"Uh hey," Piper said awkwardly, fearing that she will soon get a dagger.

"Don't worry, it's a reflex, now that I know who you are, I won't throw daggers," she said.

"Ha ha," Jason laughed drily.

"So what are you rwo doing here?" he asked suspiciously at the two.

"Nothing," they said.

"Uh huh," Piper nodded. "So Leo come here, let them talk,"

"Oh sure, Beauty Queen," he said.

"Shut it Valdez,"

"Whatever," he said and he threw a flame at Festus.

A candle instantly burned. "So Romantic," he teased.

"So…" Jason trailed off. He looked around. The only light in the shed was the candle and Reyna was sitting at a table.

"Good to get you back, Grace," she said, then stood up. She saluted at him and banged her dagger with her shield.

"I'm not praetor," he said.

"Yes you are,"

"What about Percy?"

"Deputy Praetor," she said and the tension came back again. The topic was instantly burned off, by Reyna's polite, short and concise answers.

"Reyna…"

"What Grace?" Jason flinched. His last name rolled from her tongue like venom.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"for the Piper business," he said weakly.

"It's OK Grace,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Grace, you may leave," she said. Jason flinched for the third time. The polite and formal Roman answers were unnerving him.

"Fine," he sighed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Grace? Good luck, and _Senatus Populusque Romanus_," she said.

Jason's face fell. By saying the motto, it means goodbye.

"So how did it go?" Piper asked.

"She said it's OK," Jason's head fell.

"At least you tried," Piper said and Leo went in.

He closed the shed and looked at Reyna who was crying softly.

"So…I guess this would be awkward but…He's in good hands," Leo said.

"I know, she's better than me,"

"How can you say that, you're the Praetor of a camp, for goodness sake," Leo said.

"She's more girlfriend-material," she finished weakly.

"No comment, she is a daughter of Aphrodite,"

"You're right,"

"Say, what would you say to free lunch?" Leo asked. "My Treat,"

"Like a date?" Reyna asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Fine, Come on,"

-:xXOXx:-

Reyna was having a good time. From Camp Jupiter, Leo had taken her to a place called McDonalds. They bought some burgers, fries and a float.

"What is this place?" she whispered to Leo as they came out.

"Please tell me you came out of Camp," Leo said.

"Noipe, ever since I came here,"

"No Wonder,"

They walked to a park and sat on a bench. "wEll, I just have to make sure you have good memories up here," he said.

He gave her, her food and they ate. Leo looked up and saw something, he'd been wanting since he's three.

"Hey, come on," he tugged Reyna to a tree house.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a tree house, you climb on it and you can do whatever," he said and climbed up.

"Leo?"

"What?" he said but inside his insides is tingling**(A/N: got that, inside, his insides…XD)** The first time he saw Reyna, he felt a hard pull at his heart. Like with anyone. He blushed.

-:xXOXx:-

_Flashback:_

_Leo was steering the ship down to Camp Jupiter, he saw destruction everywhere. A building is being rebuilt but it looked like it was clubbed down. A high tower was still sprouting off water. But amidst these things, he saw a hundred or more kids in armor, looking at them. Gulp!_

_On the front, he saw two kids dressed in purple cloak. He steered Argo II down and Annabeth ran out to attack Percy…in the lips. He flinched. It was gross to see something that vile!_

_The Romans looked in shock at what their Praetor and visitor was doing. Finally, a chubby boy yelled "Get a Room,"_

"_Gladly," the kid said and Leo recognized him as Percy._

"_Hey," Annabeth said._

"_So, line up Greeks," Percy yelled and they lined up._

"_Introduce yourselves," the girl in purple cloak said. Leo's heart missed a beat. HE liked that girl. He compared her mentally with his like test._

_Beautiful. Check._

_With Authority. Check._

_Treated with Respect. Check._

_Looks likes she hates boys. Check._

_Glaring at him for staring. Check._

_Completely Out-of his league? Fucking Check._

_Damn! He liked that Girl._

"_Piper Mclean, daughter of Venus/Aphrodite," he heard Piper said._

"_Jason Grace, son of Zeus/Jupiter,"_

"_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena/Minerva,"_

_Now it was his turn. He said in a serious voice "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/Vulcan,"_

_He saw the others looked at him weirdly. What? Can't he act serious?_

_When they all finished introducing themselves the girl stepped forward "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona,"_

_So that's her name. Reyna. A fitting name. Queen of his heart._

_Without thinking he opened his mouth and said. "__Su nombre se ajusta a usted señora,"_

"_Huh?" Piper, Jason, Reyna, and Percy asked._

"_Nothing," he said convincingly but Annabeth laughed., "Oh my, Leo you, ahahahahah," Annabeth laughed until an Apollo Camper stopped her with a cough drop._

"_What the-," she said but the camper just grinnd and looke at the Romans seriously._

_Leo heard Reyna, mutter "Greeks,"_

_-:xXOXx:-_

HE smiled at the memory.

"Uh Leo," Reyna said nervously.

"Huh uh oh, what?" he asked dazed.

"Well, You were looking at the distance with a dazed look, drooling and smiling," Reyna said and Leo choked on his drink. _He was doing that?_

"Seriously?"

"Yep," she said but Leo saw the laughter flicker in her eyes.

He tackled her and tickled her mercilessly. "Stop, Stop Stop," she yelled.

"Nope, I was not drooling," Leo said as Reyna writhed helplessly on the ground.

"Please stop," she laughed.

"Awww," Leo yelled rubbing his neck then he fell down.

"LEO!" Reyna yelled.

"Is he giving you any trouble lady?" a man asked holding a gun in his hand.

"Oh my God, what did you do?"

"He was raping you right?"

"He was not!" she roared.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I just shot him,"

"JUST!" she yelled.

"Oh my Pluto…Leo please wake up," she said.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes," she said quickly before blushing.

"Hmm," Then Leo smiled and tackled her to the ground.

"Leo, stop," she said as he tickled her again. "Company,"

Leo looked at the man. "Do youmind?"

"No," he said then jumped out muttering things "Kids, having sex at a tree house…not even showing respect!"

They both blushed at the statement and jumped from each other.

"So, _Girlfriend_, what do you want to do other than have _sex_ on a tree house,"

"Leo, that was not funny," she reprimanded him.

"Yes _Girlfirend_," he said teasingly.

"You," Reyna lunged at him and tickled him.

"Stop, stop stop!" he yelled and he rolled off, bringing Reyna with her. They ended up with Reyna under and Leo over, both sweating heavily.

Reyna, not one to lose, rolled over, but not remembering that they were on a tree house fell. And landed in a heap

"As I told you kids, show respect. Such Public Displays are prohibited." The man said and he turned over to helo them up.

"Seriously, did you came from rabbits?" he asked and turned away when he saw the two blush.

"That was the funniest thing I ever experienced," Leo said and fell down laughing.

"That was the most embarrassing," she said blushing. "Come on Leo, stand up," she said and walked to him.

It seems like Venus/Aphrodite was on them because she tripped and by some case fell on Leo.** (A/N: This is so Cliché!)**

"Dad, what is the big kids doing now?" a girl age 5 asked the man.

"THAT's IT, YOU TWO ARE GOING WITH ME TO THE PARK CONTROL," the man roared and the girl shrunk back.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"It's OK dear, they're just being bad, go to your mom," he urged them and brought the two to the Park Control,"

"Mr. Goodman, what seems to be the problem?" a black woman asked.

"These two, were having sex on the tree house. Then when I stopped them They just continued! Next is that they fell down. And gave my little girl a show!"

"Oh Dear, we are in trouble," the woman said. "Now Kids, where are your parents? You'll stay here until they come to get you. Who would like to make a call."

"Officer please," Reyna pleaded.

"Make a Call," the woman said and the man left.

"What do we do?" Leo whispered.

"Call Piper, I'll talk to her,"

Leo pushed in the numbers and wait for them to answer.

"Hello,"

"Hey Mom?"

"Sorry wrong Number,"

"Mom, this is Leo,"

"What? Leo? I'm not your mom!"

"Mom, just act along, were on the park outside Camp, please get us…I'm with Reyna, here Mom,"

"Oh OK," Piper said confused.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said she'll get your parents too," he whispered-said.

"You two, 6 inches away," the woman said and they scuttled away.

-:xXOXx:-

Piper was confused. She just got a call from Leo and the only thing she got was that she must act as their parents.

"Jason, Annabeth, Percy," she called. The three looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"Well…Reyna and Leo's in trouble, they were caught. I don't know but right now we must act as their parents.

"How?" Jason asked.

"I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite for no reason," she said and focused on aging them 10 years more.

"You still look fabulous Wise Girl," Percy said.

"You Too Seaweed Brain,"

"Hey Sparky,"

"What Beauty Queen?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on, they said they're outside Camp, on the park Control,"

"Oh my God they are in trouble," they said.

"What are we going to do? We can't just walk in there with no stories,"

"Well…um…Jason and I will be Leo's Parents, Annabeth and Percy Reyna's yours," Piper said. "Their back story is that they should be at camp but left to have some 'alone time',"

"Come on," Piper said.

"Oh my Gods, I can't believe, Perfect Reyna would be caught. By a mortal nonetheless." Percy laughed with Jason.

"You're mean," Piper said.

"Wait, we've no car," Annabeth said.

"That's easy," Percy said and fished a key. "You have a car?"

"Yup, long story but yes I do," he pointed at a blue and green car.

"Hop In," he said and they immediately went in.

Later will they know that they will receive the biggest shock of their life.

-:xXOXx:-

**Phew! 9 pages and it's 2015 words! Please Review…Thanks!**

**Liked it? The first one to review will have a prize! Go for the next chapter! It's now posted! Hope you liked it! R/R! Please!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO here's the second chapter…Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THO…yet.**

**Percy: Hey, what's the yet?**

**Author: Oh Nothing *smiling evilly***

**Annabeth: He'll kill Rick!**

**Piper: No! Jason and I will never be together if you kill him**

**Author: I'll make you two together and also Annabeth and Percy.**

**Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy: Oh Sure!**

**Leo: Wait he's evil!**

**Author: *Pouts* how could you say that?**

**Leo: You're shipping me with Drew!**

**Author: But you're cute together**

**Reyna: And were not? * hugs Leo tightly and points dagger at Author***

**Author: You'll get together eventually.**

**Reyna: Just make sure…**

**Author: eh hehehe * faints***

-:xXOXx:-

Leo was nervous. _What if they did not come?_ He didn't want to spend the night with Reyna and a _very_ conservative woman.

"6 inches," she yelled and Leo jumped away again.

Apparently Girls and Boys must not be in range of 6 inches.

"Good," she said as she measured it.

"Seriously…what are you? 16 and having sex. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Leo looked at Reyna who was blushing and trying not to fall asleep.

Their eyes met and the woman hit Leo. "Ouch!"

"No ogling,"

"Don't hurt my boyfriend," Reyna charged and Leo smiled.

The door opened. "Uh knock knock?" Jason said.

Leo sighed.

"So You're the parents of these kids," she pointed at the two disgustingly.

"Yes," Piper stepped in. "These boy is ours," She took Jason and stood on Leo's back.

"And this is ours," Annabeth and Percy said at the same time blushing.

"So what seems to be the problem ma'am?" Annabeth asked professionally.

"Well you see these," she looked at the two accused disgustingly. "two had broken some rules. A resident of this town had reported to us that he witnessed these two trying to have sex at a tree house twice and tried again in front of a five-year old." She reported and the 4 parents looked at each other in amusement.

"I'm terribly sorry at this two's behavior Ma'am, they were supposed to be at Camp,"

"Yes I've garnered that much,"

"And they snuck out to shag," Percy said.

"Dad, we didn't sneak out!"Reyna said.

"And what did you do? Young lady?" Annabeth asked.

"We were given permission by the head,"

"OF Course," Jason's lip twitched.

"See?" Leo said cheekily.

"You two! You're behavior has been very uncommendable!" Annabeth and Piper exploded.

Leo and Reyna looked at the two in fear. "You two are grounded and I will personally talk to the Head about this," Piper said.

"But Mom," Reyna said, almost smiling.

"No, grounded for 6 months,"

"What!" Leo yelled.

"Another word from that and it's doubled young Man." Jason said glaring at him.

"Well this is very disastrous and we are really sorry but we must get going before dark. I must talk to that Head," Annabeth said and they went out. The second they were out the 4 parents fell down laughing.

"Oh my gods," Jason said clutching his stomach.

Leo and Reyna grumbled and blushed.

"SO girlfriend, how do you plan to kill them?" Leo teased.

"Leo!" Reyna said exasperatedly.

"What?"

The other 4 began teasing them.

"Having sex on a tree house," Percy said.

"In front of a child," Annabeth butted in.

"In a park," Piper continued.

"You're right _Boyfriend_, we must get them back," Reyna whispered but the 4 heard them.

"Boyfriend?" Percy said and brought another bout of laughter.

"Come On," Leo grumbled and they walked to the car.

Once in, the 'adults' laughed again.

"Didn't know you had it in you Reyna," Jason said.

"Beat it, Spark boy," he said.

"PET NAMES," Leo yelled and laughed. "That's my dad Reyna!" he said

This time Annabeth, Leo and Percy laughed.

"Shut up Valdez," Piper said.

"Sorry Beauty Queen,"

"VALDEZ!" she yelled and she lost her grip on their appearance. Now they were back to teenagers.

"Beauty Queen, I'm right here not on the other end of New York," Leo said. "You're worse than some Mothers,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Beauty Queen," he said.

"Good."

"Uh…Piper's a party pooper," Percy said.

"Just Drive Jackson," Reyna said already in a bad mood.

"And we're back to the uptight Reyna," Leo said and Reyna lunged at him for the 3rd time. And as expected they fell and Reyna was now over

"No wonder you two were caught," Piper said.

Jason and Percy wolf-whistled. "NO shagging in the car," Annabeth said.

"I really must talk to the Head," Piper said.

The two blushed and jumped apart brushing off some imaginary dust. Then Percy drove. Percy and Annabeth was on the front. Jason and Piper was in the middle between Leo and Reyna.

The tension was now thick as Jason and Reyna were now next to each other and Piper was huffing a little.

"These reminds me of the time, Percy and Annabeth destroyed Circe's island. It was also cramped,"

Percy and Annabeth blushed. "Circe turned me into a lab rat!" Percy said.

"It turned out Ok," she said.

"Oh my God, I forgot about Hylla," Reyna said.

"Oh my, we're dead." Piper said noticing the time.

"Faster Percy," Annabeth urged on and they were back at Camp in ten minutes flat.

"Reyna!" Hylla yelled. "Where were you?"

"I was with…them?" she said and pointed at the five standing and blushing group.

"Oh Ok," Hylla said and dragged Reyna to the training fields to duel.

-:xXOXx:-

A few days have passed since that event and Reyna found herself always finding Leo, for amusement or advice. And she were doing it now.

"Leo," she called out.

"Yes _Girlfriend_," he asked coming out from behind a dragon's head. It had been his name for her, ever since.

Reyna looked at him. He was covered in grease and soot._ Cute_. She thought. _Where did that come from?_

_From us._

_Who are you?_

_Your subconscious._

_And what are you insinuating?_

_That you like Leo_

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_YES!_

_Fine. Wait what?_

"Hey Reyna, you OK?" Leo asked. He was now staring at her nervously.

"You're blocking out again," Leo said.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered, I have to go talk t-t-to Jason," she said saying the first name that came in her mind.

She turned around and missed the flash of hurt and pain in Leo's face. "Oh Ok," he said sadly.

She went out and blushed. She leaned on the door and squealed. Then blushed again.

"Oh my God. I have to talk to you," Hylla suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Faster," she said until they got to Reyna's private headquarters.

"So spill," Hylla said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, ever since you've been caught. You've been parading with a dazed look and you're always blushing. So what really happened?"

"As I told you we were caught by a Park Control, that's it," she said.

"You're not telling me the truth. Oh my Hades, Reyna are you In Love?" Hylla asked.

When Reyna blushed and looked down, Hylla squealed like an Aphrodite girl.

"You Are!" Hylla squealed again.

"I'm not?" Reyna tried weakly.

"Uh Huh, so who is it?"

"No One," she denied.

"Give me your arm," Reyna gave so reluctantly.

Hylla felt her pulse. She grinned evilly. "Percy?"

"No,"

"Jason?"

"No," Reyna blushed.

"It's Jason?" Hylla asked.

"It _was_ Jason,"

"Oh,"

"Oh My god, don't tell me, is it Dakota?"

"Eeew No,"

"Frank?"

"No,"

"This is hard, is it: Hank? Jacob? Bobby? Leo? Octavian?" Hylla said listing off every boy in Camp Jupiter when Reyna's face reddened and her pulse quickened a bit.

"Wow, you're strong, some would've had a pulse rate of 200 per second."

"So it's Octavian?"

"Gods No," Reyna fake-gagged but she felt sweat cover her body. Nervousness covered her completely and she was blushing.

"Rey? You are In love and judging by the paleness and the blushing I'm close,"

"So Bobby?"

"No,"

"Jacob?"

"No,"

"Leo,"

"Ye-No!" she yelled blushing again.

"So it is Leo," Hylla said. "Why?"

"Well…he's thoughtful, handsome, cheeky, funny, and takes my mind off things," she said quickly as if she'd been anticipating that question.

"Gotcha…You didn't answer if it is Leo but you just described him," Hylla said gleefully

Reyna groaned. _Stupid!_

"Wow you really like him?"

"I guess, and it might just be turning to love," she groaned and whispered more to herself than to her sister.

"Then tell him!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"He likes someone else,"

"Who?"

"Piper Mclean," she whispered.

"How can you be sure?"

"He calls her Beauty Queen, and she's prettier than me. and they were best friends even before. They use Pet Names. They understand each-," she was cut off by Hylla's laughter.

"You-you're Jealous of Piper," she croaked out before laughing wildly.

"I am not," she said but even she did not believe herself.

"Fine, Maybe I am," she succumbed.

"I knew-," Hylla's exclamation was cut off by an explosion.

-:xXOXx:-

_So the Argo II is missing Reyna. Reyna. Reyna._ Leo's thoughts were being pestered by that Name, ever since the incident.

He liked the fact that Reyna and him were friends and all. She always come to him for help or for fun. They've even been out again in the Mortal World. Alone.

Then the shed opened.

"Leo?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, _Girlfriend_?" he liked the fact that he can call her girlfriend, even if its just for play.

He looked around they were alone. _Alone with Reyna. Alone with Reyna. Get a Grip Valdez!_

Reyna looked at him oddly and he remembered that he was coated in grease and soot. Then she got a glazed look and blushing

"Hey Reyna you OK?" Leo asked.

"You're blocking out again," he informed her.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered, I have to go talk t-t-to Jason," Reyna said blushing. Leo's happy world fell down. He forgot that this girl is in love and is the ex of his best friend. His heart was shattered again, and he have to pick the shattered pieces again.

She turned around and went out without looking back. _She probably just hang out with me to be with Jason. _He thought sadly.

"Oh Festus, what should I do?" he groaned to the dragon head.

This was worse than when Thalia ignored him. And he could feel his heart tighten.

His emotions got the best of him because the next thing he knew he was smoking. He channeled all his anger at a metal slab and a wave of fire burst from his hands. The metal turned to liquid and something caught fire. A Gasoline Barrel. _Gulp_. Then it exploded.

The next thing he knew was that the fire was being kept back by Hephaestus/Vulcan. "Dad?" he croaked out and his dad winked at him. "Win this war!" he said then disappeared together with the flames.

Leo felt blackness surround him and he fainted.

-:xXOXx:-

Reyna was pacing back and forth. Moments ago, a Roman kid of Apollo, informed her that the shed where Argo II is being kept exploded.

She felt nervous, Leo was there. "Reyna!" Piper called.

"What?"

"It's Leo, he's…He was inside when the shed exploded,"

"What!"

"Don't worry, he's fire-proof," Jason said.

"Jason, that was not just fire, it was an explosion," Reyna said frantically.

"P.S.: His Body is still yet to be recovered," Annabeth said.

"What? Where's Octavian? Bring him to me," he said and all 4 scrambled out.

Octavian entered the room. "Ah, Praetor, have you summoned me,"

"Yes, now sit," she said barely holding her tears.

"You knew this would happen right?"

"What Praetor?"

"THIS,"

"Oh, well you see Praetor, I foreseed this happening but aren't you glad that the Romans will soon get the honor for building a warship," he said convincingly.

"No! they are our friends! family even,"

"Uh…" Octavian stuttered.

"Out,"

"Praetor,"

"OUT,"

"Yes Praetor," he said though inside he was laughing.

When she was alone, Reyna broke down crying with all her might.

"Reyna," Hylla burst in and hugged her crying sister. "It's OK, he's been resecued."

"How is he?" she asked shakily.

"Good, he hasn't received any burns but he's unconscious. The Greek Apollo's said that he was just exhausted from using his fire powers."

"Hylla. I have to tell you something,"

"Say it away,"

"When I learned about the explosion. I almost killed myself. I thought that it would be better in the Underworld, just to be with him,"

"Cliché, and that's normal," Hylla informed her.

"I hate it,"

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Go to him,"

"Not in that state you're not,"

"Huh?"

"You're hideous,"

"_Touché_,"

Hylla just smiled at her and tugged her to her dresser.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did you like it? did you, did you? The next chapters are of Leo and Reyna singing to each other…Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so be warned first…this is a song chapter…XD…I'll use some T. Swift, Maroon 5, Miley Cyrus, and many more…BUT I WILL NOT USE ANY J. BIEBER AND SELENA GOMEZ.**

**Piper: I thought you're going to kill Rick?"**

**Annabeth and Percy: Yeah! He keeps giving me problems and quests it's tiring.**

**Author: Well…I just realized that if I kill him now, then I can't read Mark of Athena**

**Jason: Make your own!**

**Leo: Nah, he's probably too lazy to.**

**Author: Thanks Leo, and because of that you'll be unconscious in half of this chapter.**

**Leo: WHAT! *faints***

**Author: That was easy!**

-:xXOXx:-

Reyna groaned at her appearance. Hylla, the infamous queen of the Amazons, had given her a make-over. Pretty much what she looked like before Percy blew up Circe's Island.

She scowled. Her tummy felt like heaving. Inside were a hundred butterflies flying and rolling around. But before she could turn back around, she had already opened the door of the infirmary.

"Hey Guys,"

"Hey Reyna," Piper said worriedly.

"You look like well…you look beautiful," Percy blushed.

Annabeth chucked him in the head. "What? I was gonna say she looked a lot like when she did in Circe's Island, but well, it might bring back memories,"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain,"

"So…Reyna, You know I'm the daughter of Aphrodite right?"

"Yep," she realized that Piper could feel love.

"So what's that gotta do with her?" Jason asked cluelessly.

"It means that I understand,"

"Huh?" Annabeth said.

"Judging by what I'm feeling, you'll know sooner or later," Piper said. "Right Reyna?"

"Yes?" she said unsure.

An Apollo camper went in and checked Leo. Reyna looked on worriedly…trying to ignore Piper's knowing looks.

"He's Ok, just unconscious," he said and left.

"Who wants to play a game?"

"Nah, I'm dead tired," Percy said.

"Drama Queen," Annabeth teased.

"Take that back,"

"Karaoke?" Piper suggested.

"It's loud," Reyna said. "It might wake him up"

"Well…this will be a mix," Annabeth said. "We sing and someone have to guess to whom that is."

"What's the catch?"

"If they don't guess it in 3 minutes, the guessers will have to drink, if guessed then the singer will drink,"

"Sure!" Piper and Jason said.

"Yes?" Reyna said unsurely.

"No," Percy said. "No….I won't not join?" he tried as Annabeth glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go first," Annabeth said and sung:

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

"So it's some one close to you?" Jason guessed.

"Love you loved the most? You loved him?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded at the two questions__

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back

"You Kissed?" Percy asked angrily, to which Annabeth nodded. "Now I know who that is,"

"Will you please let me continue," she said.

_You don't get to get me back  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Her last note hit the back of her throat as it was released.

"Luke Castellan," Percy grumbled and Annabeth drunk a glass of wine. "Ugh," she grimaced.

"Why didn't I knew that you two kissed?"

"Is it important?"

"YES!"

"NO, it isn't,"

"Fine, then I guess it's my turn," Percy said and he sung:

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship __[shit]__ bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

"Scars she remind you eh?" Annabeth glared at Percy who just continued.

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all_

"COULD?! Oh now I know who that is,"

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

"Stop! Rachel Dare," she said and Percy drunk. She glared at Percy. "What did you mean by could've had it all?"

"Guys, its Jason's turn," Piper reminded them, sensing trouble.

"Hey Guys," Thalia suddenly entered the infirmary. "What are you doing?"

"Were playing a game, one have to sing then the others must guess to whom that is for. If wrong they drink wine, if correct the singer does," Annabeth explained.

"Sounds Fun," Thalia said and joined the circle. Soon, Hazel, Frank, Dakota, Octavian, Hylla, The Stoll Brothers, Katie Gardner, and to their surprise Nico di Angelo **(A/N: I know he's supposed to be with Gaea, but let's assume he got free)**

"Jason may sing now," Reyna said.

Jason took a deep breath and sung:

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
She smiles, it's like the radio  
She whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's handsome boys on every corner  
That watch her as she's walking home  
Saying, does she know  
Will you ever know_

"Romantic," Thalia squealed.

"If I may continue,"

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When she's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful every little piece love,  
and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone.  
and when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door.  
oh but if it don't will you stay  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
la la la  
Oh, oh oh oh,  
oh but if it don't,  
stay beautiful  
stay beautiful  
Na na na na na

"Piper," Reyna guessed and Jason drunk.

"My turn," Piper said quickly blushing.

_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

"Such Irony," Piper snorted before continuing__

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

"Again with the Irony," she hinted looking at their blank faces.__

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

"Jason?" Thalia guessed.

"Nope," Piper guessed and the group drunk.

"Who?"

"Leo," she said.

"Oh," Reyna said.

"Well its Reyna's turn," this time everyone perked up.

She gulped and sang.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

"So it's someone you just met," Annabeth said.

"Damn, that removes Jason," Percy said.

"Will everyone please stop the Jason-me thing? it's tiresome…we're over and that's it." she exploded. "May I continue?"

The group nodded and she sang

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

"It fits you," Hylla squealed, much to everyone's shock__

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

"It's in this room," Piper said.

"Don't tell me it's you,"

"No, that's gross,"

"Continue," Travis yelled

_And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

Hylla snickered at this.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

"As I told you, he is and she is in this room,"

"So guessing who," Katie said.

"Wait, Piper and Hylla can't guess, they know,"

"Sure, Um…me?" Jason asked.

"As If Sparky," she snorted and they drunk.

"M-me," a voice croaked out.

They looked behind to see Leo watching them. "Hey," he said and to their surprise, Reyna drunk. And she was blushing!

"So it is me," he said in a smile.

"Maybe,"

"Hey Valdez," Thalia said.

"Hey Grace," he responded, smiling and blushing a little.

Reyna glared at Thalia, so this is Leo's crush. He had mentioned her to her once, as a beautiful Hunter, that is the sister of Jason.

She deflated a bit and scowled. Then an idea formed from her mind. "It's Leo's turn,"

"Fine," he sighed.

_The dawn is breaking__  
__A light shining through__  
__You're barely waking__  
__And I'm tangled up in you__  
__Yeah___

_I'm open, you're closed__  
__Where I follow, you'll go__  
__I worry I won't see your face__  
__Light up again___

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
__I somehow find__  
__You and I collide___

_I'm quiet you know_

"As if," Thalia snorted

_You make a first impression__  
__I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind___

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the stars refuse to shine__  
__Out of the back you fall in time__  
__I somehow find__  
__You and I collide___

_Don't stop here__  
__I've lost my place__  
__I'm close behind___

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills your mind__  
__You finally find__  
__You and I collide___

_You finally find__  
__You and I collide__  
__You finally find__  
__You and I collide_

When he finished, Travis and Connor guessed at the same time, "Thalia,"

"Nope, drink up," he said.

"But we saw how you look at her, so sweet," Travis teased.

"And how you go to her, 'Hey Grace, what are you doing?'" Connor continued.

Thalia blushed. "You two, drink up already, you're the only one who hasn't yet drunk,"

Reyna smiled a little, Its not Thalia!

"To whom was it Leo?" Katie asked.

"Reyna," he said and looked at her. She blushed heavily and they 'awwed'.

"Moved on fast, eh Valdez," Thalia teased.

"And on a praetor too,"

"Well, it's on my checklist that they have to be completely unattainable by yours truly," he said seriously. And Reyna had the urge to argue.

"Next up, Thalia,"

She looked around nervously then sung:

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?__  
__Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?__  
__Why would you wanna make the very first scar?__  
__Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?___

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.__  
__And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.__  
__No matter what you say, I still can't believe__  
__That you would walk away.__  
__It don't make sense to me, but:___

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?__  
__Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?__  
__Why would you wanna make the very first scar?__  
__Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?___

_It's not unbroken anymore.__  
__How do I get it back the way it was before?___

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?__  
__Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?__  
__Why would you wanna make the very first scar?__  
__Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:___

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?__  
__Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?__  
__Why would you wanna make the very first scar?__  
__Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

"Who?" Nico di Angelo asked, emanating some form of shadows from his back.

"Luke?" Connor guessed and she drunk…blushing heavily.

"This Luke guy seems quite loved, so where is he?" Reyna asked.

"In my dad's realm," Nico said looking murderously.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did you like the songs? And well…It's Nico's turn next…so read on! Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! ^!^**

**Review in wha you want the next song to be and to whom they are**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So…thanks for those reviewers that reviewed…Really, thanks!**

**SummerSpirit18****: Me too!**

**Cabba: I totally agree with you!**

**Guest: Nice name and yes, she shouldn't be too serious**

**Hellhound030: Sure…**

**Bronniex****: Don't worry I will**

**raisa864****: he's not really poor you know…and yes, he'll end up with someone. AND YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER OF ALL!**

**Author: Now I'll be pleased to inform you that Nico won't sing in this chapter.**

**Crowd: Boo! **

**Nico: Thanks**

**Author: Well it's because I haven't yet bought earplugs for my ear**

**Leo: YAY! Thank you Author**

**Author: Well…it's the will of the gods…and the Author**

**Thalia: Let Nico SING! I know it's for me…#blushes#**

**Annabeth: Nah…it's for me!**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Thalia: Nico told me that it was for me!**

**Author: It's a SECRET!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

"Oh," Reyna said. "Nico, how did you get out of Gaea's hands?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Praetor?" he teased.

"How did you know each other?" Annabeth asked.

"Well…um…My father, Pluto or Hades, whatever, send me here when I'm not at Camp Half Blood,"

"And while here, the got _Close,"_ Dakota said, emphasizing the word Close.

"For the sake of the Roman and Greek Gods!" Reyna yelled. "Why do you keep matchmaking me with every boy in this camp! You don't think I need it do you?"

"Um…Rey…I think it's my turn," Nico said.

"Oh Yeah,"

Leo glared at the Hades kid. He was ruining his plans! Without thinking, he set the bed covers in fire.

"Eeeep," Frank squealed and jumped back.

Percy acted fast and doused them all in water. "Nice Work Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sarcastically. They were all doused in seawater and Leo was panting heavily.

"Seriously? A Bath?" Hazel said.

"More like a Cold shower," Octavian sneered and looked at Reyna "Praetor, while this is interesting, I must get back to the temple. Lord Jupiter must have sent me a message."

When he was out of the door, Percy laughed. "I hate him," he said then willed the water to return to the sea.

"Aaah…Dry Land," Leo said dramatically.

"Alright, I think its Nico's turn," Reyna said.

"You just have to remind them do you?" he muttered.

"Fine," he sighed.

He opened his mouth but Percy jumped at him. "Wait stop," he dramatically put earplugs before getting chucked in the head by Thalia.

"Behave,"

Percy grumbled and sat back.

"Like a lost Puppy," Reyna said, laughing.

Nico, tried to sing again but an Apollo kid entered. "Oh For the Sake of the GODS! Out! He is not yet well, to be frolicking like that!" he yelled. "You should know Praetor-s," he added as he looked at the three current Praetors.

"Hey I'm OK now," Leo protested.

"Then Out!" he yelled flustered-ly.

"What has got your knickers in a knot?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Well…Let's just say that all the Gods are coming," he said before shoving all of them out and hiding.

"Uh Oh," they said in unison.

"RUN!," Dakota yelled and they ran to the Praetor's Cabin.

"Praetor-s!" a Mercury kid yelled trying to call them, but they just ran faster.

"Weird," the kid muttered.

"Praetors, the gods," a Bacchus kid yelled.

"Annabeth, the Gods," Drew yelled and got a wordy response. "Hide,"

The Greek, in unison ran and hid while the Romans formed lines. In the front was Octavian in a purple cloak similar to the Praetor's, giving orders.

"That Bastard, he knew that the Gods is coming," Reyna muttered opening the Praetor's Cabin.

"Now Change to your armors!" Reyna yelled.

She took her cloak and went inside the Bathroom. Annabeth, Hylla, Piper and Hazel did the same. While Thalia just jumped on the bed. "Lady Artemis got me this armor," she said checking her nails.

"Out or just go to the loo," Nico said.

"Why?"

"Were changing here," Percy said bluntly.

"Unless you want to see our goodies," Leo said cheekily.

"Cheeky," she said and zapped him.

"Come on Boys, I'll close my eyes," she said.

"I'm not exactly comfortable that my sister is watching me change," Jason said.

"Oh Yeah, that's disgusting," she said and ran to the Loo.

"Nice One, Jason," Frank said.

"What its true," he said removing his shirt.

The others proceeded to change to their armors. And as they were putting in their shirts, the girls came out. And saw them in only pants.

The Girls blushed and averted their gazes while the boys just winked at each other. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison walking close.

"Put a shirt," Piper said blushing, looking at anything but Jason.

"Yeah," Reyna squeaked as she got an eyeful of Leo's abs.

The boys just smiled and walked closer, now they were cornering the girls to a wall. Piper by Jason. Annabeth by Percy. Thalia by Nico. Hazel by Frank. Reyna by Leo. And to their surprise Hylla by Dakota.

"What's wrong with this?" Frank asked huskily to Hazel's ears.

"That's my sister," Nico whispered.

"And that's mine," Jason retorted.

"G-gg-Guys?" Reyna shrieked as she _unintentionally_ felt Leo's abs.

"Beat it, Boys," Annabeth yelled frantically, remembering their present dilemma.

"The Gods are coming" she reminded them and the girl's watching was stopped.

"Gods, you bloody fools," Piper said chucking Jason at the head.

Hylla cornered Dakota with her dagger. "You bloody moron,"

"What were you thinking?" Reyna asked cornering Leo in the wall.

"You planned all this," Thalia cornered Nico.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth asked dangerously.

"Frank!" Hazel said more menacingly.

The boys began to sweat. "Umm…" Dakota tried but Hylla's dagger got closer, and so did her chest. He thought.

"Oh Gods," Will exclaimed as he burst open the doors.

"No killing guys," he said. "The Gods are here, and they were requesting, graciously if I might add, that the Praetors and Head Counselors, meet them,"

"F-ff-Fine," they said and scrambled out.

When they were in front, the Gods smiled. "Now that all is here, we should begin this," Dionysus/Bacchus stated.

"Mr. D, are you that or are you Lord Bacchus?" Annabeth asked and the Romans gasped at the name.

"No respect," a girl even spat.

"Ummm…" he looked at Zeus/Jupiter warily.

"Well…I'm Mr. D for you, Alice," he said.

Annabeth glared at him. "I was kidding Annabeth."

"It doesn't seem like it," Chiron emerged from the shadows and all the Greek Campers ran at him, hugging him, bombarding him with questions, etc. while the Romans looked on in shock.

"Silence!" Zeus/Jupiter said.

"Hi Dad!" Thalia said sarcastically.

"Lady Artemis," she bowed graciously.

"Thalia," Artemis/Diana bowed at her too.

Zeus glared at Thalia, who looked at him with silent defiance. He sighed.

"We are all here, to clear all nonsense things, and make demigods closer to the Gods," he said.

"But, Sir, er Lord Jupiter, isn't it forbidden?"

"You tell me Octavian, who made that law?"

"Ummm…You Lord Jupiter," he said nervously and the Romans smiled.

"And who can erase that law?"

"Ummm…You Lord Jupiter," he said.

"Correct," Zeus/Jupiter said and Octavian shrunk back to the crowd blushing.

"Now, we are here as I have stated to clear everything,"

"First," Poseidon/Neptune started. "There are no Roman Gods, just Greek Gods,"

"What about Terminus, for example?" Annabeth asked.

"He was a demigod, promoted to become a God, but in the Roman times," Athena explained.

"So you're just Zeus?" Thalia said.

"Yes, Child,"

"Lady Artemis," she said as a child would to her mother, "What about the other Hunters?"

"They are going to be here in a minute," she said.

"GREECE!" Percy yelled and all the Greek campers yelled in unison. "MR. D!"

"Uh…Hey, demigods," he said flushed.

"Oh my, sorry I'm late," a woman that is unmistakingly Aphrodite blushed and bowed to Zeus.

"Forgiven," he grumbled and Aphrodite looked back to the crowd. "My inner senses is tingling," she announced like it was great news.

"Tssss," Athena and Annabeth both muttered and rolled their eyes.

Aphrodite continued on, "It has come to my attention, that earlier this day, a group was playing an interesting game,"

The said group blushed and Annabeth hid herself behind Percy.

"Now, to settle this division nonsense, group yourselves into twelve," Aphrodite said.

The campers immediately made their ways to groups. Piper ran and collected her group wisely. Her group consisted of: Jason, Leo, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Dakota and Hylla.

Coincidentally the whole camp was now divided into twelve groups. "Perfect," Aphrodite giggled.

"Now each of the gods will supervise this singing contest, by having them on the teams,"

There was an uproar of "Singing Contest?"

"Actually, well, ummm…" Annabeth fingered her sleeve.

"This will be a contest on the group's singing talent and if the song really fits the recipient," Aphrodite finished.

"No," Zeus thundered.

"Olympian Vote!" Apollo announced excitedly, having been bored by playing his Cars.

"Now all those in favor say 'aye'," Athena commanded. There was a chorus of 'ayes'. The one who voted was: Athena, to which Aphrodite actually squealed, Aphrodite was jumping up and down and waving her hand, Hermes raised his hand wearily, Hephaestus was counted as he said the word, even though he was talking to a mortal, Ares smiled roguely and raised his hand, Apollo smiled and copied Aphrodite's movements, Artemis was forced by Apollo by stating that she must support him, Dionysus immediately said his aye, though a bit too late, he was having some hard time getting out of the pool of Greek Campers.

Zeus sighed and clapped his hands together, "Approved,"

The campers and gods gave one collective cheer.

"Now off to your teams," Artemis commanded taking her own group, which were the Hunters.

Aphrodite made a move to Piper's group but as Annabeth shook her head, she walked away angrily.

"Mom?" Annabeth offered.

"Sure, and also to make sure your bloody boyfriend doesn't make that much of a mess,"

"Thanks, glad to know my future mother-in-law trust me," Percy muttered and Athena's back stiffened.

"Mother-in-law?"

"ummm…" Percy blushed.

Athena glared at him, but before she could do any harm, the group moved in to the Praetor's Cabin.

Athena immediately waved her hand and the Cabin glowed.

"So what are we going to do?" Dakota asked, leaning a little close to Hylla.

"Ummm…What?" Hazel asked too.

"Yeah," Reyna said.

"Ummm…I'm thinking,"

"Aren't you always?" Hermes said.

"Why are you here? I put barriers in this cabin," Athena said.

"Well…I'm on messenger duty, so no rules bind me," Hermes said smugly.

"So what s it?"

"Nothing, Aphrodite just asked me to remind you that the contest will happen tomorrow," he said before whisking off away.

"Oh and Athena? Please tell me that you aren't really serious when you said that you'll beat Poseidon in every contest," he said.

"Oh Yeah, now you all think hard. We must defeat Poseidon no matter what," she pep-talked.

"Ugh," Percy groaned.

"Now, what do you think should we use?"

"Ummm…Please don't hate me by this," Frank said.

"What is it?"

"Well…Ummm…I just heard the others singing this, the one titled, "Never say Never,"

"NO WAY!" Annabeth roared.

"THAT'S FOR A FAG!" Nico yelled.

"THAT'S UNETHICAL," Percy exclaimed.

"THE SINGER WAS A FAG," Thalia snorted.

"YEAH!" Piper and Leo agreed.

"That was a joke guys," Frank said.

"Just make sure," Nico said his shadows waving indefinitely.

"Ok…What about-" Athena suggested.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: Please review! and give me suggestions of songs you want to hear in this story… R/R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the really **_**late**_** update. XD So I think you'll love the one Athena will pick…It's, for a lack of better word, fitting.**

**P.S.: T'is my favorite song even though I'm a guy…Hope you'll like it!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

"So what about-," Athena started but was cut off by a banging on the cabin.

"Athena!" Aphrodite yelled.

"What is it Aphrodite?"

"Open the doors, damn it," she said and muttered something incomprehensible. Athena watched happily as the cabin glowed but as otherwise unmoved.

"Perfect," she muttered.

"Oh for the god's sake Athena open the bloody door," Ares yelled impatiently.

"For your sake? no way," Athena snorted and the twelve giggled.

Just then Zeus came and he blasted the door of its hinges. "Seriously?" he said exasperatedly.

"Ummm…" Artemis tried blushing.

"ummm…Dad, I'm the brains remember?" Athena said cheekily.

"Uh-huh, you're my brains literally," Zeus said.

"No wonder, she's dull," Poseidon muttered.

"Uh Oh," almost everyone muttered and backed away.

"You bloody moron," she yelled and blasted Poseidon out of the cabin. As he fell to the round all his wounds healed and he glared at Athena. "Face it, Athena, Athens should've been mine. You just, for a lack of a better word, slutted your way with the king." he said.

"You- Just because I got Athens," Athena never finished her statement as she lunged at Poseidon and engaged him in a battle. Pretty soon, sparks were flying and the two was dancing around with tridents, spears, swords and metal.

"They're still fighting about that?" Piper asked disbelievingly to Annabeth.

"Yup," Artemis said before making a rude gesture to Apollo who was jumping around and looking giggly like an over-hyped child.

"That was 2000 years ago and Athens was long gone," Thalia yelled.

"That's what we've been trying to drill in their heads ever since 1000 years ago," Aphrodite said.

"Athens wouldn't have gone, if they made me their god," Poseidon said dodging Athena's thrust and tried to catch her with his net.

"Yeah right, Seaweed Brain,"

"Dull, Copied brain," he muttered and Athena exploded. She jumped on him and straddled him in the waist. She began pounding him in the head and chest. "Take it back,"

"Never,"

Hermes wolf-whistled. "That had been the routine for the past 500 years, and if you ask me, I think Poseidon's liking it for some reason, though if that was me, I would've just shagged her on the spot,"

"Did you just insinuate that there is some unresolved tension between my Mom and Percy's Dad?"

"Gods, brain kids are so thick," Aphrodite said.

"Hey,"

"Whatever, look at that, Athena is straddling him in the waist and Poseidon got a boner," Ares commentated.

"Eeew dad, take a cold shower," Percy yelled and doused them in seawater.

"Seaweed brains," Athena said and disappeared, appearing behind the gods.

Poseidon stood up, blushing and doused himself in some more water. "Nice Cold Shower Dad," Percy said and Poseidon doused them with water.

"Ugh, sea weeds," Athena said and dried herself almost instantly.

"Poseidon," Aphrodite shrieked. "You ruined my mascara, that's $3500!"

"As if, you have an Olympian Credit Card Aphrodite," Poseidon said.

"Yes but my stylist would still kill me!" she said in an ear-splitting shriek. "He'd just go rant on that I'm such a money blower and he had already insinuated that I'm a social moocher!"

"Aphrodite, you're the goddess of beauty, you're beautiful enough as it is," Poseidon explained. "And you can always change you're appearance at will, and believe me, a woman is more beautiful if her appearance is natural,"

Annabeth looked at her mother and smiled. Her mother had a hard look on her face, but when she saw Annabeth looking, it eased back to normal, even happy.

She laughed. "I do believe that we should expect a god/goddess popping out of Aphrodite by Poseidon,"

"I don't think it will be from Aphrodite, Ath, I'd rather think it would be from some other goddess," Hephaestus said waving is hand in an off-hand manner.

"Who is it Heph?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's just someone not Aphrodite," he said.

"H-h-Heph?" Artemis choked out. Ares and Hermes wolf-whistled, Aphrodite and Artemis laughed, Apollo , Zeus and Demeter looked on with amusement, Dionysus drank while Poseidon just looked with the same hard expression, Athena wore, while the two accused was blushing red.

"Uh, Duh, it's quite easy an Olympian Goddess not Aphrodite, nor Demeter," Hephaestus said unfazed.

Athena's eyes filled with realization and all the gods and goddesses smiled. The tension had been going on for centuries.

She rounded on Poseidon waggling her finger. Poseidon began to sweat._ Had she found out?_

_Of Course he did idiot, she's the fucking goddess of the brains! _

_Duly noted, now stop sweating, blushing and looking at her lips, and especially not on her big breasts, that is constantly getting too close for comfort._

_Does that girl have some self-preservation? If she go near one more step, I'll probably whisk her away on a cave and have my way with her._

_Uh Oh, red lips starting to open._ Poseidon blushed and put his arms securely behind his back. For Athena's security, of course.

"You charmer you, You especially know, that we maiden goddesses shouldn't be touched, we have sworn to that," she started, and Poseidon's heart crashed. His heart felt like burning sawdust. Crushed, grounded and stomped on.

"So you shouldn't lust upon Artemis," she finished and all the gods groaned and Poseidon sighed.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and tables appeared in front of each god. As though practiced, they banged their heads in unison, groaning and muttering and complaining about coward gods and thick goddesses.

"Weird," Athena muttered.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Wait," Aphrodite held her hand up and banged her head one last time. "There, that's the 15th time she got it wrong,"

"Why don't you push them in the right direction Aph?" Hermes complained.

"You mean shove," Zeus and Hera said in unison.

"I can't," Aphrodite said. "It's been declared by the fates,"

"Ugh!"

"So, why are you here?" Athena asked again patiently.

"We just came here to tell you that the songs would be judged by Apollo, Chiron and Terminus, and Dionysus is taking over Apollo's group." Hermes said.

"Why in full force?"

"Because, Hermes said that you've protected the cabin and he had a hard time penetrating it," Hephaestus said.

"Whatever, children will the song be up to me?"

The demigods nodded and Athena smiled.

"Well then our song will be-,"

All the demigods held their breaths in expectation but at the last moment, Hades appeared. "Why am I now invited?" he yelled.

"Because you have stated in your last rainbow message that you're very busy with tracking all the souls and should not be bothered," Hermes said rolling his eyes.

Hades sagged, "Yes, I'm busy, but I needed some relaxation time! I'm already mad as it is,"

"Well then since you wanted to," Zeus said smiling as an idea came to him, "You should take my position as leader,"

"Leader?" Hades asked confused.

"No mine!" Hera protested.

"Mine," Demeter said. "It's compensation enough, because you stole my daughter!"

As usual the gods ignored it, they had been bickering ever since the start of te universe about that topic. And they have gotten tired by the middle of the 1005th year.

"No Mine!" Hestia yelled.

"No, there's still a godless group remember!" Aphrodite said excitedly.

"Ugh," Zeus, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia groaned.

"What is this group anyway?" He asked.

"Well…you see, Uncle Hades," Aphrodite started, "We're having a singing contest, it would be based if it really fits the recipient and of course the voice talent,"

"On second thoughts, oh-hello Thanatos, what an escaped soul…now in Canada?" Hades made a show of taking out his phone. "I'll be there, bye,"

"Uh huh," Zeus said, "You're not convincing anyone. First, when did you begin to say _bye_, next, he doesn't have to call you…and Third you could always send a clone, duh!"

"Ummm…it requires my expertise?"

"Whatever," Aphrodite said, "You'll be in Lacy's group, I'm sure you know who that is,"

"Yes,"

"So going back," Percy cutted in, "What will be our song?"

Athena took a deep breath, "It's-,"

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N**:**Cliffie! Guess…If anyone guessed correctly, then they will be thanked, and of course, can ask me to do anything…**

**So Guess and Review…Clue: it's a T. Swift and two words…Good luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Ok…I'm sorry for the really late update again…I just forgot about my other stories because I concentrated on Revenge or Love? Please check it out to it's a Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Anyways here it is**

**Disclaimer: If I own PJO, would Athena and Poseidon still fight? and would Hera still live**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap:__ "Whatever," Aphrodite said, "You'll be in Lacy's group, I'm sure you know who that is,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"So going back," Percy cutted in, "What will be our song?"_

_Athena took a deep breath, "It's-,"_

-:xXOXx:-

"It's for us to know and for you to find out," Athena finished.

"You're no fun," Aphrodite complained while the others groaned.

"It's because I'm Athena not fun, whoever that is," she retorted.

"Thick." Hermes muttered.

"What did you say?" she asked, her eyes blazing, literally.

"um, Kick?"

"Nice save," she said and disappeared with her team.

"No fun," Aphrodite said. "So what will your team sing guys,"

"Airplanes," Hermes said proudly.

"Well that's…old," Hera finished.

"And so are you," he retorted.

"You," Hera yelled. She pulled out her wand and "Avada Kedavra!"

The green jet of light disappeared.

"Wrong domain, Hera," Artemis said.

"Ooops?" Hera said. **#I really fell down laughing while writing this#**

"So-" Apollo said awkwardly.

"I'll go to my team," Hades said and disappeared from the shadows.

"We should too," Dionysus pointed out and disappeared also.

The other gods disappeared one by one, not knowing that they just killed a roman, who had been snooping. **#Three guesses who?#**

-:xXOXx:-

"So what will we sing Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Well…"

"Just say it lady," Dakota yelled already inebriated.

"It's a Taylor Swift Song," she said and the girls squealed.

**#Please note that I was flinching while I typed in the next lines#**

"I love her," Hylla said.

"She's so great," Piper said sighing.

Thalia laughed and Hazel smiled.

Leo noticed Reyna looking confused.

"Seriously, when was the last time you got out of this camp?"

"Last week, with you," Reyna said blushing, a little.

"And aside from that? I mean, even Hazel knows her. The whole Bloody world and beyond knows her, except you,"

"Is it my fault, some crazy artist gets known that I don't like," she bristled.

"What was the last song you've listened to?" Leo challenged.

"Ummm…What dreams are made of?" she said.

"That is so!" Hylla started.

"1998" Piper finished.

"That is it I'm going to introduce you to the Twenty First Century," Leo stated

"What's there to introduce," she said dumbly.

"More than you could count. There is movies,"

"I know movies Leo,"

"In 3d and 4d?" he challenged.

"No,"

"Exactly,"

"Apple,"

"Even in Hazel's time there are apples Leo,"

"Apple as in the technology company!"

"Oh,"

"See…There's Iphone, I heard 5 came out,"

"Iwhat? And how can you introduce me if only 5 came out…I'm sure not even one of them is in this country,"

As one, all occupants, even Athena facepalmed.

"Iphone 5 is a gadget," Leo explained through gritted teeth.

"Then I'll let you see Ipod, Ipad, and Itouch,"

"What? You pod, pad and touch?"

"That's it," Leo yelled and took her hands. "We're going out,"

"I don't think dating is a one-sided decision Leo," Hylla said. Reyna blushed.

Leo ignored her. "And whatever song that is, we promise to memorize it later,"

He began to drag a blushing, flustered and did I say blushing? Reyna.

"Don't shag on tree houses again!" Percy yelled making half of the camp mutter.

Annabeth hit him on the head. "Idiot,"

Leo just turned around to flash him the finger before dragging the flustered Reyna.

-:xXOXx:-

"First lesson," Leo said. "Movies,"

"What's 3d?"

"It lets you feel like you were watching it really happen. As if you were inside,"

"Huh?"

"You'll see," Leo said.

They walked to a movie house and Leo bought popcorn and soda.

"You pick," he said.

"Huh?" she asked. She had been a bit _preoccupied_ with how Leo walked.

"What we are going to watch,"

"Oh," she blushed again. _Stop it, if you don't stop you'll turn into Hinata._ she thought.

_Who's Hinata?_

_An anime girl that blushes around Naruto._

_What's anime and who's Naruto?_

_Ugh…You really should go out._

_With whom?_

_Thick!_

_Wait who are you?_

_The goddess of Love and if I were you, I'd choose Titanic._

"Fine, Titanic," she said.

"Ummm…Are you sure about that?"

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Nothing."

They walked in and Reyna almost shrieked at the darkness.

The movie started, and by the half of it, Reyna was sobbing while Leo looked at the moving picture apprehensively.

When it ended, Reyna was sobbing and Leo was pretending sleep. Leo smiled at their position. Reyna had leaned into his chest as she continued to sob as he pretended sleep.

They got out and gave back their 3d glasses.

"That was sad," she said.

"What are you talking about? The guy was stupid, and the girl was selfish and slutty," he said. "The guy could've swam to the other row boats or find another but he didn't and the girl gets married anyway."

"Insensitive, what would you do if we were stuck like that?"

"I'd vaporize the whole ocean for you," Leo said huskily making Reyna blush.

"Cheeky," Reyna said.

"Next, Iphone 5," he said

"I still don't get it,"

Leo explained the makings and historical background and all sorts of data about technology while they walked to the nearest Apple store.

"And here is the Iphone 5," Leo pointed.

"It's thin, and fragile," she scrutinized.

"Don't tell that to my love," Leo said comically.

"I'd make sure to remember that when I see Thalia," she said and congratulated herself from discarding the rising jealousy and bitterness.

"Who said it was Thalia?"

"I just know,"

"As if, it's not her," he said.

"Prove it," she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"Fine then," Leo said and leaned in. Reyna's breath hitched as Leo's lips were a millimeter away from her's.

She closed her eyes to seal the gap but at that moment a beautiful lady walked in.

She was wearing a hat and shades. Her whole body was covered with stylish clothes.

Reyna felt her skin ran cold as the lady winked at her.

"Next stop Ipod," Leo said and drew back his left sleeve.

Reyna's eyes bulged at the flexing muscles then realized that a black strap was covering a part of it.

Leo turned it around and showed her a small device. It was square and with a wheel.

"It plays music,"

"Oh Ok,"

"Want to listen?" he offered her the left earbud.

"Thanks," they walked again to gods knows where.

Reyna listened and realized that she liked the song. When it ended, she coerced Leo to play it again. By the middle she began singing.

"_He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on?__  
__Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?,"_

"See, there are many good things in the outside world," Leo said.

"Hmmm," Reyna mumbled defeat.

"Well…we're here," Leo said and they got on the train.

As the train started Reyna leaned on Leo, sleepily. They had walked around for five hours.

She was having nice dreams. Her walking in the aisle, with Leo on the altar. She smiled then her dream was shattered when she realized that she was not wearing a veil. She turned around and saw Thalia dressed in a gown and wearing a veil with Zeus on her side.

Bitter tears ran through her cheeks and she yelled. "NO!"

"Reyna! wake up," Leo panicked.

"Huh?" she groaned out.

"You were having a nightmare."

Reyna blushed. Half of the train's occupants were looking at her in amusement and annoyance. And also because she was leaning way too close to Leo, she could feel his hot breath on her face and neck.

"Show's over, go back to your knitting," Leo announced and the occupants had the decency to act as if nothing happened.

"Thanks," she mumbled, still clutching Leo's arms.

"So what was the dream about?" he asked as they sat on a bench.

"Ummm…" Reyna blushed. "I don't want to talk about it,"

"If its that bad then you should share it,"

"Fine. I dreamt of my love getting married to Tha-," she did not mean for her mouth to say the name.

Leo looked down at the ground. He stood up in front of her, face dark and looking down. "So you really love Nico huh,"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I'm not dumb as I look," he snapped.

"Leo, whatever you are thinking. I'm sure its wrong,"

"Of course, stupid mechanic, surely doesn't think right," he said. Was that Reyna's imagination or did a tear fall down his cheeks?

"Don't worry I won't bother you ever again," he said and walked away, back to Camp Jupiter.

"Wait Leo, Wait," she yelled, crying a _little_.

As if on cue, Terminus appeared and seeing Reyna's tears, let her in.

When she got to the Praetor's cabin, she saw the others go out. She walked to them and the others looked at her confused.

"Wh-" they were interrupted by a door opening.

They looked and got the surprise of their demigod life.

Leo and Thalia were on the ground, snogging like crazy and moaning and everything.

Reyna's eyes blurred and without thinking yelled. "Out!"

The two blushed and stood up. Their faces were flushed and lips were bruised.

"Wow," Leo mouthed, putting the stick in the donkey's back.

"YOU LEO VALDEZ HAVE THE NERVE!"

"What?"

"You stupid, idiotic, moronish, being!" she hit him square on the face.

"That's it, girl talk!" Piper shrieked and restrained Thalia from doing more bodily harmed.

The girls dragged Reyna to the Praetor's cabin and locked it.

"Boys are PIGS!" Reyna yelled inside.

"We can still hear you," Nico drawled.

Reyna ignored him. "I JUST WANT TO BREAK THEIR SWORDS INTO BITS AND PIECES…AND NOT THE METAL KIND!"

The boys outside flinched and decided to stop eavesdropping, to protect their_ swords_ from an overlyhyped Reyna.

"What happened really? I haven't seen her that angry," Nico asked angrily at Leo.

Leo glared at him. "I don't know, why don't you ask her you two are _close_ right?" he said venomously.

"Hands on deck! What had I done?" he asked, daring him on.

"Nothing," he said and walked out. "I'm going to Festus,"

"Memorize I'd Lie!" Jason said.

Leo's face hardened remembering Reyna's voice.

"Sure!"

He walked to the warehouse and immediately destroyed everything on sight. He channeled his anger on a slab of metal and it exploded in hot liquid. His fire had been hot enough to melt Celestial Bronze.

He began again and channeled it on the wall. As expected, it exploded and the fireball went on. It dissipated as it hit the invisible barrier Terminus set up.

"You Greek boy! No throwing fireballs or I'll make you brush the streets with a toothbrush." Terminus said.

"Shut Up!" he yelled and the god shut up immediately.

The god glowed and transformed into a 17 year old boy. "So what is the problem?"

And Leo recounted the story.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So what do you think? And I know it was cruel of me to make Leo and Thalia kiss when Nico is on sight! And don't worry it would be explained in the next chapter! **

**Please review what songs you like for the contest… Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! So I forgot to update…Sorry for the long wait! I'm really sorry!**

**To all those that reviewed: Thank you and sorry really…:'(**

**So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, mortals, demigods and gods, muggle and wizard, young and old, district people and Capitolians, Divergent and Insurgent, Dragon Rider and normal folk, I present to you…Chapter 7 of Out of his League!**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: __"You Greek boy! No throwing fireballs or I'll make you brush the streets with a toothbrush." Terminus said._

_"Shut Up!" he yelled and the god shut up immediately._

_The god glowed and transformed into a 17 year old boy. "So what is the problem?"_

_And Leo recounted the story._

-:xXOxx:-

"Calm down girl but you've got spunk!" Thalia said baring her canines.

Reyna glared at her. "Not helping."

"Whatever," Thalia dismissed waving her hand. "What is important is that—" Before she got to finish Reyna lunged at her.

"NO ONE DISMISSES THE PRAETOR OF ROME! Aurum, Argentum!" The two dogs appeared in the cabin their metallic teeth bared. Thalia raised an eyebrow but got into fighting position. Her dagger appeared from the ground and so did her arrows.

"I think that you're forgetting something. I'm a Hunter, I can will silver to my liking." At that statement, Argentum barked and Aurum tackled him(?). "Also that I'm immortal."

"Unless you die in battle." Reyna said and lunged with her dagger. Annabeth, Piper, Hylla and Hazel watched. They knew that the two girls must get rid of the tension.

Thalia deflected and the two fought for dominance. Ten minutes passed without any success until a silver light shone.

"Thalia Grace! I am very disappointed with you lieutenant."

Thalia immediately kneeled, her hand in front of her shielding her. "My Lady."

"Thalia Grace you know that it is in our code that you shoudldn't fight with another demigod unless you feel threatened and you didn't even try to amend with _her._ Also a young bird also reported that he saw you," Artemis paused and grimaced. "played tonsil-hockey with Leo Valdez, is this correct?"

Thalia blushed but nodded. "I apologize my Lady and I would like to explain it to you in further but please not here."

"You will be out of the Hunters as punishment." Artemis said sadly.

"But my Lady " Artemis stopped her with a hand.

"For a month, but should you do it a gain then you shall be taken out of the Hunters forever. Your immortality shall be taken from you and you shall be shunned by your kin." Athena appeared.

"Don't you think it harsh Artemis?"

"Those unfaithful souls deserve harsher punishment." Artemis said.

"I guess you're right but I would just like to remind you that should anything happen to our sister, Thalia Grace, then I shall go to great lengths to have revenge." She left the threat hanging in the air.

"I understand."

With that the two disappeared with flashes of light.

"That was...interesting." Annabeth breathed out before pulling Thalia while Hylla did the same. Piper and Hazel looked at each other and giggled.

"What was that?" Hylla asked. "I know that mom's bloodlust wasn't in you. It was you acting like that not mom so don't pull that stupid mom's power is affecting you."

Reyna blushed. "It was nothing."

"Fine then look at me in the eyes and tell me that it was nothing."

Reyna huffed then said. "It was something."

"That's it!" Annabeth and Hylla shrieked pointing at the two blushing girls.

"NO!" Reyna and Thalia shrieked before covering their mouths. Their faces reddened further.

"Let's play Truth or Dare then." Hazel said really intrigued with the game. You would too if you had her life.

"Ummm..." Reyna tried to make up an excuse but couldn't find any.

"Exactly." Annabeth said. They formed a circle with Thalia and Reyna opposite each other, Hazel and Hylla on Reyna's right, and Annabeth and Piper on Thalia's.

"Hey there's no bottle so I guess we can't play Truth or Dare. Such a shame though. Really." Thalia said with fake remorse in her eyes.

Annabeth clucked and took out a bottle out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know the author just gave it to me and he also said to me to say hi readers. Weird though."

"That sounds like weirdo." Reyna said.

"Exactly."

"Obliviate." The author said and the six forgot that he existed.

"So, let's play." Annabeth said.

Annabeth took the bottle and turned it. The bottle went round and round. Reyna looked at it with fear. She bit her lip and fingered her thumb wearily. _Piper...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla...her...Annabeth... Piper...Thalia...Hazel!_

Reyna mentally danced. "Hazel truth or dare?"

The girl burst out. "Dare."

"You've got spunk." Reyna said.

"I dare you to run outside and yell 'Nico loves someone' at the top of your voice." Annabeth said evilly while Hazel smirked. "I said dare not truth Annabeth."

Reyna smirked also before falling into fits. "If you only know."

"What?" Thalia asked coldly glaring at her. Reyna dismissed it as having her dismissed from the Hunters. They heard Hazel yell and the girls laughed.

Hazel came back smirking. "I actually yelled it when Nico was there. I swear I could've seen a skeleton warrior appear out of the ground."

"Let me guess, his cheeks was as red as tomatoes but the spot ear his eyes were jet black." Reyna said.

"Uh yeah." Hazel said and turned the bottle. _Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla...her...Piper... Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla!_

Reyna almost had a heart attack. Sweat formed in her hands and practically whole body as the bottle slowed down and it was barely centimetres away from turning to her.

"Dare."

"Kiss Dakota."

Hylla raised her eyebrow along with Reyna but she stood up and went out, the others following her.

"What was that all about?" Nico asked and as Reyna predicted, the spot near his eyes was black while the his whole face was red. Hazel just laughed. "It was all fun brother."

"Hey!" Dakota reared as his Kool-aid splashed on the ground as Hylla grabbed his shoulders. If he was surprised that the Amazon Queen was holding her then he was abashed that _her_ lips were on his. He eagerly requited. All too soon, the kiss was ended.

"Er..." He spluttered. He took a great swig of his Kool-aid before snapping his fingers and downing the whole _1 liter_ bottle.

"Take it easy man, it was a game." Dakota's shoulders slumped but inebriation got the better of him. He swayed and laughed nervously.

"I shknow...Beshidesh you doeshn't wafnt mesh." (I know...Besides you doesn't want me) He laughed.

"Er...yeah." Hylla said her nose twitching. Reyna's eyes widened and kept that gesture in her mental blackmail material cabinet.

"A game where you randomly kiss people, well I'd love to join that game." Jason said and Percy agreed. Piper and Annabeth glared at them. "But I'll only kiss those that I love." Percy said nervously. "Those?"

"Er...the _one_ I love?" Percy said flinching as Annabeth's hair slapped him.

"Pigs." Piper said sneering at Jason.

"Hey." The two tried but the two feisty women ignored them and went on their way. Reyna, Hylla and Thalia laughed while Hazel glared at Frank who had nodded when Percy agreed.

"It's good to be single." Reyna and Thalia said. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, let's go back." Hazel said after hitting Frank thrice. The girls went to the cabin to see Jason and Percy on the ground holding their _swords_. They giggled as they watched the two squirm in pain.

"My babies." Percy whined.

"No more grandson from me Jupiter." Jason whimpered.

They saw Piper and Annabeth high five. "Alright let's go back." Piper said and handed the bottle to Hylla.

She turned the bottle and it went fast. _Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. . Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. .. Reyna...Piper...Annabeth...Thalia...Hazel...Hylla. ..Reyna!_

The girl shrieked. It couldn't have been worse.

She weighed out her options; Option one: Truth, but her sister could have her burst out the she lov likes! Leo; Option Two: Dare, but her sister might dare her to do something embarrassing or _worse_; Option Three: Run! This option intrigued her but she knew that with the combined force of the five, they'll take her down but if she had a head start she might get to the eagles. Surely Aurum and Argentum will slow them down but she remembered Thalia's affinity to silver. And Piper will charmspeak Jason to talk to the eagles or to fly them to her, he was the son of Jupiter after all. Reyna closed her eyes and counted to three. _One...two...three_.

"Dare!"

Her sister had a remarkable glint in her eyes. "Fine then go to Leo and sing to him I'd Lie. We will be watching."

Reyna groaned while Thalia laughed loudly. "The boy had it coming though."

Reyna stood up and went to the Argo II where Leo had been talking to Terminus. Reyna had a head start so she had a few moments to hear what Leo said while the others catch up to her.

"I like her but she doesn't like me. You see why she's completely Out of my league."

Reyna's head felt woozy. "Who was _her_?" She began to think and only thought of two answers: Thalia and a goddess. Who would be more _out of Leo's league_ than a Hunter and a Goddess.

"Go do it." Hylla whispered and Reyna entered shaking.

"Hey Leo, Terminus...you see the girls, er I mean we are playing a game and I chose dare so Hylla, my_ wonderful and fascinating_ sister dared me to uh...just listen." Reyna gathered up all her courage and before she even risked her life with running away, she began to sing:

"_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes."_

Leo and Reyna blushed. Reyna counted the colors in his eyes; three. They were brown with a tinge of beige and black. "Your eyes are beautiful." She whispered.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing'cause I hope he's worng_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite songs and"_

Leo laughed loudly. "I won't fall in love, you know." He ran his fingers through his hair.

_I really hope you're wrong_. Reyna thought before laughing nervously. "I don't think though. It interferes with being nuts." Reyna fake smiled. "Do you know what my favourite song is?"

"I'd Lie." Reyna said smiling slightly as he nodded. She looked at his eyes and noticed how the way they glint with mischievousness. He shivered. He let her continue

"_And I could tell you his favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

"Dark Green all the way!" Leo chuckled. "And I would like to argue the fact that I didn't want to argue." He said drily. "How did you know my birthday? My mom's all flattered though. So Reyna, I've been meaning to ask you, Do you love me?"

It took all Reyna's will and courage to shake her head and say 'no'.

Leo smiled sadly and let her finish the song without any word. He laughed after Reyna finished the last note with flourish.

"Everyone of you is entitled to a free Mexican Burrito made by yours truly, Chef Leo Valdez." He quickly took out tupperwares full of ingredients from his belt. He quickly made _eight_ burritos in just two minutes.

He handed the burrito to each one, burning Terminus' before giving Reyna hers. "Thanks for the song. I haven't really had fun since...well...yesterday. You have a great voice. Are you sure you don't want to sing in Broadway instead of drying up here as Praetor?"

"No, I think I can resist the urge. Hmmm...This is delicious! You sure you don't want to quit being one of the Seven so you can cook?"

"This is heavenly Valdez. If I don't know someone who like slash love you then I'd offer to marry you just to taste this everyday." Hylla said gently nudging Reyna. Reyna had never felt that embarrassed before.

Leo looked down at Reyna amused. His 5'6" (**A/N:Same as my height...I don't know if I'm short or what because I'm already fourteen.)** height loomed over her 5'4" body. Reyna blushed. He was just ahead of her with two inches and he intimidates her. Jason hadn't intimidated her even if he was a six-footer.

"So did you really mean that you don't love me or did you just think 'I'd Lie'."

Reyna almost said the truth but remembered that he _kissed_ Thalia. She felt tears prick her eyes again. "Why do you care? If I remember correctly you have a _girlfriend_."

Leo leant in to whisper to her ear. "I wish."

Reyna shrieked and fell down the floor. "Eeep. I've got to go."

As she was going out, she bumped into Nico and fell down. As fate would have it, their lips met just as Leo saw them so he didn't see that it wasn't an accident or that both have slightly disgusted expressions or that Thalia had darkened considerably or that flames had billowed and covered him.

Reyna threw up. "You're dead Ghost boy."

Nico gagged. "Eeew..." He tried to rub his lips but stopped when he saw what was happening. He leant in to Reyna's ears by hugging her. "Don't move, I have a plan, now act surprised then act lovey-dovey," Reyna scowled but did it. "I know you like Valdez and I like Thalia so we'll get them alright?" Reyna nodded. "Good now look at their directions, this would sound arrogant but they're obviously jealous."

Reyna looked at them discreetly to see Leo and Thalia glaring at them _subtly_. "Serves them right for kissing in front of us don't you think?" Reyna said and Nico laughed but didn't let go of her.

"Now it's time for revenge. We make them jealous, you up to it?"

"I guess so." Reyna said.

"Good now kiss me." Nico said but before they could do it again, flames spread near Nico's clothes.

"Eeep!" Nico said shadow travelling both of them a few yards away. "What the Hades?"

They looked to see Leo and Thalia talking intensely.

They glared and nodded to each other. There was a saying that you should play fire with fire. But will they result in a forest fire or just burnt ashes?

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did you like it? The contest is next! Review what you want. Also PM or review here what songs do you like. I already have 6 and I need more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Thank you a lot for those who reviewed and favorited and followed this story…So the contest will now commence! (Let the first and should be annual Greek Roman Singing contest begin!)**

**Chapter VII: Out of his League**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: Nico gagged. "Eeew…" He tried to rub his lips but he stopped when he saw what was happening. He leant in to Reyna's ear by hugging her. "Don't move. I have a plan, no w act surprised then act lovey-dovey." Reyna scowled but did it. "I know you like Valdez and I like Thalia so we'll get them alright?" Reyna nodded. "Good now look at their directions, this would sound arrogant but they're obviously jealous."_

_Reyna looked at them discreetly to see Leo and Thalia glaring at them subtly. "Servest them right for ksissing in front of us don't you think?" Reyna said and Nico laughed but didn't let go of her._

"_Now it's time for revenge. We make them jealous, you up to it?"_

"_I guess so." Reyna said._

"_Good now kiss me." Nico said but before they could do it again, flames spread near Nico's clothes._

"_Eeep!" Nico said shadow travelling both of them a few yards away. "What the Hades?"_

_They looked to see Leo and Thalia talking intensely._

_They glared and nodded to each other. There was a saying that you should play fire with fire. But will they result in a forest fire or just burnt ashes?_

-:xXOXx:-

Leo and Thalia held hands as they went to the stadium. They had been called for the contest and now almost all of them were in a bad mood except for Hylla who was talking with Dakota.

"We hadn't practiced yet." Leo whined.

"Well where were you the whole day eh?" Nico retorted, his arm hung on Reyna's shoulders.

Leo blushed and shut up but Thalia said. "It's all our fault guys, we hadn't had the chance to practice."

Just then Athena appeared disgruntled. "The contest was twisted probably by Aphrodite. Now it wouldn't be a group song but a solo."

"WHAT!?" Leo, Jason, Percy, Piper and basically all of them yelled.

"Yes and you're next. They've been going at it for hours when you were gone."

"Oh, let's get going then." Annabeth said shakily. Athena teleported them to the stage. "Alright next will be Percy Jackson!" Aphrodite said in an overly excited tone.

Percy furrowed his brow but went on the front of his stage. "Well this will be obviously for Rachel Dare…kidding obviously it's for Annabeth Chase." There were some uneasy murmurs as Percy dodged five knives from Annabeth.

"_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens"_

Annabeth raised her eyebrow giggling. Percy winked at her and Annabeth could swear that hundreds of fangirls just glared at her.

"_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held you head like a hero_

_On a history book page"_

Annabeth laughed at the irony.

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved." _Percy smirked.

"_I had the time of my life fighting drakons with you_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered"_

There were loud cheers as Percy went down, face as red as a tomato and blushing crazily. Annabeth 'judo-flipped' him again which was followed by catcalls.

"Next up is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." Aphrodite said. Everyone backed down as Nico glared at all of them.

"Don't ask who the recipient is." He muttered to the microphone and everyone gulped and nodded.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold._"

Nico said remembering Thalia's electric blue eyes. He remembered the worry and anxiety they always hold and the fake courage they show.

"_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

He smirked. Thalia's age was really baffling those who doesn't really know her.

_"Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

Thunder rumbled as Zeus grunted. It was obvious that he had looked inside his head and sifted through his intentions. He heard Reyna said, "The irony." Which he paid no heed. It wouldn't do to show any emotions now that it was so obvious who that is.

"_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find"_

Nico know that he would have to let Thalia do some 'navigating' on her own. It's not as if he has some choice. The Hunter in discussion has a temper fiercer than a brokenhearted Aphrodite.

"_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up"_

He looked at Reyna. The girl sighed dramatically. They had made sure that the others would think that the song would be for the other instead of for Leo and Thalia.

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am"_

He said. The others gaped at him as he finished the rather difficult verses.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up."_

He looked up to the skies and smiled secretly. Right now he knew that Reyna was blushing madly. The girl was just a great actress if he wants to.

"_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

Nico sighed as the song finished itself in waves of silence. He got down the stage before the thundering applause came. He blushed darkly as Reyna hugged him. He saw Leo and Thalia, though holding hands which angered him, glared at the two openly.

"Didn't know you had a great voice Ghost boy." Reyna whispered.

"Next up is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Thalia smirked. She had thought of the perfect act.

She talked to Aphrodite who changed her clothes into a black dress and a short skirt, black of course.

Thalia shook herself up and looked at the audience. Zeus and Jason looked outraged at her _outfit_. Nico seemed to like it though. His mouth was wide open and a little bit of drool was dropping._ Perfect_. She thought.

She coughed a little and _strutted _down. She would regret this later on but the repercussions must wait later. Right now she was throwing caution to the wind. Thalia took the microphone and smiled. She winked at Apollo without blushing of course. The God smiled at her mischievously and summoned up a band. There were hollers as the intro started.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one"_

Thalia smirked as she went near Leo. She rubbed her legs in his thigh, throwing herself at him. Leo smiled but didn't react otherwise. She licked her lips and felt the cherry lipstick on it. She kissed his cheek leaving a black kiss mark.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret"_

Nico glared darkly as Thalia used Leo like a pole as she danced down to the ground. He bit his lip and held his temper.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend"_

She strutted to Nico's way but turned right to Percy at the last three steps. Nico glared as Annabeth let Thalia dance near Percy.

"_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive"_

Thalia liked her lips in a seductive pose, her ass almost up in the air. Nico glared as Connor and Travis was used as bars as Thalia leaned down before pulling up, her hair flying wildly. He wasn't enjoying this one bit.

"_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess"_

Thalia said then added 'literally' which almost everyone laughed. She neared Dakota who gulped. She danced, her hips shaking.

"_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"_

With that line, she turned, her hair flying, and she looked at Nico pointedly

"_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

Reyna laughed as Nico darkened. "Good luck Ghost Boy."

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one"_

Thalia threw her arms up and let Leo bit her ear. Nico glared at him. He felt the ground crack and some skeleton warriors went up but Hades stopped it before it could continue on.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me"_

Again she looked at Nico. It was like a sideways glance to some but for the two it was a stare.

"_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend"_

Nico gulped as Thalia began to make her way to him, her arms up and bumping hips with Annabeth and Hylla.

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)"_

Nico looked away as she grinded her hips on Frank's side. She blew a kiss to Nico. The boy looked murderous as she kissed Fran on the cheek. All of the boys that she _used_ had black kiss marks on their cheeks

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me."_

Thalia circled Nico, her finger running around his shoulder and cheekbone. Nico shivered. "I know." He whispered but let her proceed to grind her hips with his.

"_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend"_

Nico closed his eyes and nodded.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!"_

She tried to get away but Nico pulled her in a hug.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend"_

Thalia danced again but stayed near Nico.

"_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret"_

Nicofurrowed his brows as Thalia went straight to Leo. He hadn't had his kiss mark yet. She blew Leo a kiss and with each syllable she blew a kiss to everyone she _used_.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!"_

At the last 'Hey!' she went to Nico. She opened her palm and blew him a kiss, her lips barely three inches to his. Nico lunged and Thalia answered his kiss. Fireworks blasted as Aphrodite jumped up and down.

"Thalia Grace you are now out of the Hunters." Artemis whispered to her mind. Thalia nodded but she had stopped caring about the Hunters when Nico kissed her. She couldn't believe that she and Nico could've been earlier had she not joined the Hunters.

Nico placed her forehead to his open palm. "I'm going to remove your immortality ok?"

"Sure."

Nico summoned black smoke from her forehead. "It is done. I guess you and I are now…" He trailed off.

"Yeah." Thalia whispered and placed a peck to his lips.

"Hey!" Jason, Hades and Zeus yelled.

Nico and Thalia broke free of each other as black smoke and lightning broke them apart.

Aphrodite immediately went in between the three _thundering_ men. "Don't dare interfere." She said and the men calmed down. No sane male would ever fight with Aphrodite lest she went too angry and chop off their _swords_.

"Next up, my own daughter, Piper Mclean." She said.

-:xXOxx:-

**A/N: So did you lie it? Review!**

**Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed…You are the best!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hiya! Here's the next chapter of Out of His league….**

**Seriously guys, you are the best! Reviews just kept pouring in…:D Now I have a goal: 55 reviews until the next chapter…That good for you?**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: At the last 'Hey!' she went to Nico. She opened her palm and blew him a kiss, her lips barely three inches to his. Nico lunged and Thalia answered his kiss. Fireworks blasted as Aphrodite jumped up and down._

_"Thalia Grace you are now out of the Hunters." Artemis whispered to her mind. Thalia nodded but she had stopped caring about the Hunters when Nico kissed her. She couldn't believe that she and Nico could've been earlier had she not joined the Hunters._

_Nico placed her forehead to his open palm. "I'm going to remove your immortality ok?"_

_"Sure."_

_Nico summoned black smoke from her forehead. "It is done. I guess you and I are now…" He trailed off._

_"Yeah." Thalia whispered and placed a peck to his lips._

_"Hey!" Jason, Hades and Zeus yelled._

_Nico and Thalia broke free of each other as black smoke and lightning broke them apart._

_Aphrodite immediately went in between the three__thundering__men. "Don't dare interfere." She said and the men calmed down. No sane male would ever fight with Aphrodite lest she went too angry and chop off their__swords__._

_"Next up, my own daughter, Piper Mclean." She said._

-:xXOXx:-

Piper stood at the centre. She snapped her fingers and her hair turned wavy and long. She was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit with pompoms to match.

Reyna looked at Piper and gave her a once-over. She made sure that she was good for Jason. She had moved on but it would still be best if she looked out for him. Reyna smiled and almost laughed as Piper glared at Jason who wolf-whistled at her outfit. _She would be good for him_.

Reyna clutched her wrist as Leo neared her. "What do you think she'll sing?"

"I don't know."

Piper smiled and coughed. "Well I'll be singing this for someone." She snapped her fingers again and her outfit turned into a black tank top, a red leather jacket, short denim shorts and black heels. Her eyes had an outline of grey in them.

"_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side."_

Jason's eyes almost bugged out as he got the message.

"_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life."_

He smiled, Piper spoke for the two of them. Even if he hadn't regained his full memory yet, he was sure that Piper was just his _second_ girlfriend, Reyna being the first. And he wasn't sure how to deal with the situation if the memories comes crashing back at him like what if he still loves Reyna?

He sneaked a sideways glance at Reyna who was whispering words to Leo. Jason scrunched his nose. It would be hard to fight Leo if it came to that. He cursed Juno/Hera for ruining his life.

"_This could be good_

_Its already better than last"_

Jason saw Reyna raise her eyebrow. The movement made it harder for him to think straight. What if he really loves Reyna and Venus/Aphrodite was just playing with them? He doubted it, his instincts kept telling him that he loves Piper but what if it was because of the amnesia. He then remembered Reyna telling him that he was always overthinking which worsened the situation.

"_And nothing's worse than knowing_

_You're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try"_

Jason smiled at Piper nodding to her encouragingly. He had made up his mind. He will stay with Piper no matter what.

"_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only"_

Piper felt tears stream down her face as she felt all her insecurities drop down on her. What if Jason regained his full memory back and he goes back to Reyna, who was complexly occupied by Leo so to say. It would only worsen if Jason fought for Reyna. She hoped against hope that it doesn't happen but with her luck, a love triangle might just blossom in this camp.

"_I only said it 'cause I mean it_

_I only mean it 'cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you"_

Jason wanted to go up the stage and wipe the tears off his girlfriend's face but he stopped himself.

"_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life"_

At the last tone he ran up the stage and took her to the backstage.

"Piper Mclean listen to me. Whatever happens you will be my love."

"Even if your memories come back? Don't deny it Jason. Both of us are having doubts because of your past." Piper cried.

Jason looked away and didn't answer.

"See? Even you are having doubts between me and Reyna. I think it would be better if we call it off. We'd still be friends but it would make it less painful for me if your memories came back and stopped yourself just because we're together. Right now, I'm giving you some space and freedom." Piper said and left.

Jason tried to stop her but she pulled away.

They heard Aphrodite come in. She hugged her daughter first before looking at Jason. At first Jason thought that Aphrodite was going to disintegrate him but she only said 'you're next'.

Jason nodded feeling empty. His voice broke as he laughed hollowly. He thought of the song he was planning to sing and changed it at the last minute. He gathered all the energy he can gather and summoned winds to carry him up. Almost everyone looked up at him in awe.

"_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks"_

Jason summoned rocks and had it float under him for a few seconds before summoning up lightning and having the lock on the wooden door explode.

"_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a manic insomniac"_

He flew a few inches above everyone's heads as if looking for something.

"_5 steps behind you"_

He stopped near Piper.

"_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me"_

Piper smiled but shook his head. Jason knew that he must court her even if he has to grovel sand.

"_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shi- girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl"_

He flew precariously near Piper. She waved him off but he continued to circle her, head first.

"_This it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl"_

Piper seemed not to be impressed at Jason's teasing. In panic Jason flew to another girl: Reyna. The girl groaned. She did not want to be a part of a love triangle again.

"_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud"_

"Sorry." Jason whispered to her ear as he flew in circles. Leo watched them in amusement and hidden jealousy.

"_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!"_

Reyna sneered at Jason. Jason felt like he had done it before and judging by Reyna's faint blush he had. A wave of memory hit him. He remembered how he asked Reyna out. He had just randomly flew to her and sang this song to her before asking.

"_They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get_

_I'mma turn you on_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shi- girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl"_

He flew to Annabeth next but before he whispered, "I remember this stunt." To Reyna who just smiled at him in irony.

_This it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl"_

Jason began to circle Annabeth.

"_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud"_

He turned to Hazel.

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl..._

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl"_

This time he flew to Hylla and Thalia but didn't stay too long before he went back to Piper who looked amused, not.

"_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shi- girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl"_

"You sang this to Reyna when you asked her out," Piper informed him as he flew around her. "I overheard some Venus girls talk about it."

"_Let me play it loud__  
__Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud__  
__Let me hear you sing it like... oh oh oh oh__  
__Let me play it loud"_

Jason nodded but took her hand which she refused. He dropped back down and tried to get near her but she shook her head to tell him 'no'.

Aphrodite seemed to be amused. She went on stage and announced the next singer: Leo Valdez.

Leo smiled at them. "Hey, so I'm sure you're just starstrucked by my awesomeness so I'll just continue."

He snapped his fingers similar to what Piper did and he was covered in flames. Everyone started to panic except those who knew him, mainly the Greeks. Leo pointed to the skies and lit up flares.

"_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much"_

He smiled cockily at Reyna who blushed and looked at the ground.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

"_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?"_

The gang laughed at Leo's choice of song. "You better make sure that it ain't just another crush Valdez!" Hylla yelled to which Leo nodded eagerly. Flames spread circling Reyna.

"_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay"_

Reyna blushed even deeper. Leo walked to her in slow sure steps. The fire circling the two of them.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

"More." Reyna whispered and Leo smiled greatly. He pointed to the skies, throwing his arms and flares lit up spelling the words. 'MORE' and below it was 'L+R'. She turned bright red.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

Reyna watched as Leo belt out the lines. She had to restrain herself not to just 'judo-flip' him just as Annabeth did to Percy. She began to hum out instead.

"_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?"_

"Nope." Leo whispered to her and the wall of fire increased hiding them from view. "I love you you know that?"

"_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay"_

"You better hope not or you might just face the wrath of the Amazons, Hunters, Greeks, Romans, Living and Nonliving alike." Reyna threatened serioiusly.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?"_

"Because you're insecure of Jason." Reyna said to which Leo nodded.

"_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?"_

Reyna nodded.

"_Am I crazy or falling in love?"_

"BOTH!" The whole camp yelled making him laugh.

"_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away"_

"So that's why you kissed Thalia! You were trying to make me jealous didn't you?"

Leo nodded nervously looking at the dagger pointed at his neck. The flames died down and the whole camp saw them.

"_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay"_

Leo sang.

Reyna raised her eyebrow. "Fair enough." She turned and stepped before looking back and lunging at her soon-to-be boyfriend.

Leo answered reluctantly. It was his first time and he was sure Reyna wasn't.

He wrapped his arms around Reyna and picked her up.

"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I know this is corny, but all I think about is you." (**A/N: I just made this up in like 3 seconds…)** Reyna began to laugh at the lame joke. She fell to the ground laughing but stopped when Aphrodite announced her name as the next singer.

She gulped.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So how was it? Leave a review! Remember 55 reviews for the next…I just want to see if you liked it or not…:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I got bored before the 55 review quota got met so I'm just going to post this…Also can you review what would be a good song for the gods? Thank You…**

**Now to my reviewers:**

**i dream of faraway places****: thank you for your reviews…**

**SummerSpirit18****: my most favourite reviewer everyone! I sent you the names of the song…**

**NiX Readaholic17**** \; first is that thank you for the rant…XD…Thalia did that to 'seduce' Nico…:D And yeah I accept constructive criticism but not FLAMES though…:D**

**Paigekat****: Leyna is better than Jeyna…obviously…**

**SuperSizedMcShizzleGirl****: I agree that it was cute but my favourite is Thalia's**

**To those potterheads out there read my other stories!**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: _"_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay"_

_Leo sang._

_Reyna raised her eyebrow. "Fair enough." She turned and stepped before looking back and lunging at her soon-to-be boyfriend._

_Leo answered reluctantly. It was his first time and he was sure Reyna wasn't._

_He wrapped his arms around Reyna and picked her up._

_"Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I know this is corny, but all I think about is you." (A/N: I just made this up in like 3 seconds…)__Reyna began to laugh at the lame joke. She fell to the ground laughing but stopped when Aphrodite announced her name as the next singer._

_She gulped._

-:xXOXx:-

Reyna shook herself in anxiety. She can do this. She went to the centre. She smiled then took out weapons randomly. A door flew to her and she righted it. She smiled again. _It's show time._

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do"_

"Who does?" Connor and Travis yelled. Leo flashed them a finger. "Girlfriend?" He yelled. "You're my first milady!"

"And it better stay that way or you might find out why Tartarus is shuddered upon.

"_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like"_

"You're songs are like so 1998." Drew said. She had been targeting Leo even before they get to Greece and she wasn't going to give up now that the latino had found himself someone to shag with.

"_And she'll never know your story like I do"_

Reyna blushed. She was sure that she was the only one who knew Leo's full back story

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts"_

Piper snapped her fingers on cue. Drew floated up to the stage wearing a skirt and Reyna removed her purple capes revealing a tribal shirt.

"_She's cheer captain, but I'm on the bleachers"_

Drew glared at Piper but thought of a plan. She summoned pompoms and acted as a cheerleader. She blew Reyna off to the bleachers.

"_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time"_

Reyna laid down on the bench showing a little bit of her flat stomach.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?"_

Reyna covered herself with the capes, her eyes the only thing showing

"_You belong with me"_

She lightly touched Travis' nose and cupped Connor's chin.

She looked like she was going to kiss them but looked away at the last moment.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The two yelled.

"_You belong with me"_

She pointed to Leo. Leo smiled goofily, flames sprouting from his hair and nose. She laughed lightly.

"_Walkin the streets with you and your all worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself"_

Brief flashbacks of them on the bench showed through her mind.

"_Hey isn't this easy?"_

"Getting caught by Park Control isn't easy!" Annabeth yelled.

"_And you've got that smile that could light up this whole town"_

Leo smiled and flames flashed through his teeth and ears.

"_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"_

"The usual." Connor yelled.

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain but I'm on the bleachers"_

She moved to the bleachers again and laid down. There were wolf whistles appreciating the praetor's body. Leo glared at them and made a dragon of fire.

"_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

Reyna stood up and began walking to Jason and Frank.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?"_

Jason and Frank smiled at her but Reyna looked at Jason meaningfully when he raised his eyebrows.

"_You belong with me"_

She then pointed to Leo and motioned for him to come. Just when she was about to kiss him, she went back to the stage.

_"Standin by, I'm waiting at your back door"_

She hid to the door.

"_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

She opened the door.

"_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."_

Reyna laughed. "Hey I'm the one that drove you there!" Percy yelled.

"A little bit arrogant aren't you?" Jason yelled and Reyna threw him a dagger which he dodged.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me"_

"Oh I see now." Leo whispered.

"_Standing by, I'm waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

"I belong to you always." Leo mouthed to Reyna who blushed.

"_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

She finished with a rain of arrows that rained onto a circle. In the middle was Leo who was smiling goofily.

Reyna jumped gracefully and went to him. She hooked her arm to his neck and whispered. "You belong with me."

Leo groaned and just nodded.

"Next up Frank Zhang!" Aphrodite announced.

The shy boy smirked at the crowd. He looked at Hazel and whistled. Arion came to him. The horse stomped but let Frank ride him.

"You're too heavy Asian Canadian man!" Arion yelled.

Frank turned into a black mare and talked to the fastest horse in horse language. Percy laughed as he understood the conversation. He shut his mouth up as Annabeth nagged him to tell her what happened.

"It's not my place to." He said. Annabeth said. "Humph"

Frank turned back into his slightly pudgy form. He smiled nervously.

"_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life"_

Frank pointed to Hazel dramatically

"_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware"_

A pillow appeared on his hand and he threw it to Hazel

"_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Let's me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK"_

The girl looked shocked.

"_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun"_

Frank turned into a ball and fire sprouted from his jacket. Hazel yelled thinking of his torch before remembering that she was holding it. A bed appeared and he fell and acted as though sleeping.

"_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird"_

He fell out of the bed and then turned into a black raven. He chirped and landed on Hazel's shoulders.

"_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night"_

He transformed back hugging Hazel.

"_You make me dance like a fool"_

He twirled Hazel seven times before he stopped and did a silly parody of a chicken dance with him turning into a chicken.

"_Forget how to breathe"_

He turned into a koi and the gang laughed hard.

"_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee"_

He turned into a bee landing on Hazel's other shoulder.

"_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile"_

He transformed back smiling at Hazel.

"_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along"_

He said whispering the words to her. "Tartarus. The boat."

"_Just like a ruby poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that"_

"It's not funny." Hazel pouted.

"_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird"_

Frank turned into a red parrot and flew around Hazel's head.

"_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night"_

He fell to the ground like a dead bird then transforming into himself.

"_You make me dance like a fool"_

He did the Harlem shake for a while, the whole camp dancing with him.

"_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee"_

He turned into a bee and flew back to the stage.

"_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile"_

He turned into a gold dragon and roared. The camp panicked before he turned back and smiled.

"_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes"_

"She does bring out the best in him." Reyna whispered.

"I wonder what would happen if Sammy was here." Nico said.

"That's my grandpa that you're talking about!" Leo exclaimed.

"_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild"_

He jumped onto Arion and then ran. He scooped Hazel and they rode Arion circling the camp.

"_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool"_

Hazel laughed giddily as they both jumped from Arion 300 feet above. They stretched their hands and let the wind rush through their faces. They intertwined their hands and smiled.

"_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile"_

At the last 50 meters, Frank turned into a winged horse. He scooped Hazel up and they landed gracefully.

"That was romantic," Drew sneered. "Turning yourself like a circus freak."

Frank turned red and walked away but before he could, Hazel held his arm. "Stay." She then lunged at Drew with a dagger.

Drew was ready for it and tried to shrug her off but Piper smacked her. "Stop." Her voice held so much charmspeak that it could've been mistaken for Aphrodite's.

Drew glared at her before fainting.

"Good riddance." Apollo said.

Piper nodded.

"Next up is Dakota of the fifth."

Dakota drunk 7 litres of Kool-Aid. He went to the stage and sung:

"_Hey girl, what's your name?_

_I think I caught you looking my way_

_Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own"_

He pointed to Hylla like a rockster. The Amazon Queen sneered but looked flattered.

"_Weekends work the best_

_I'll pick the place you do the rest_

_Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line"_

"Gladly." Hylla said and threw daggers to Dakota who dodged them in a single line.

"_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me"_

"Cheesy but true." She whispered.

"_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_And take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_Not far from the start"_

"Getting ahead of yourself." She said but Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia and Annabeth all squealed.

"_Kidnap my heart._

_Can you get me up?_

_More fun I can ever dream of_

_Could you tie me down?"_

"Yup!" She yelled.

"Kinky!" Connor said.

The Amazon Queen threw the Stoll a glare.

"_Can you keep me hanging around?_

_I don't wanna be here to keep you company"_

"_Put your hand in mine_

_Better hold on tight for the ride"_

He went down and took Hylla's hands twirling her before throwing her to a carriage.

"_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_And take me with you_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart."_

They flew high.

"_You've got to hold me tighter_

_I'm a real fighter_

_Don't tear us apart"_

"Fine then." Hylla said taking out some ropes.

"_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_

_But you made me believe_

_You made me believe, believe, believe_

_Kidnap my heart_

_And take me with you"_

"To Seattle?"

"I'd go with you even to Tartarus babe." Dakota said.

"_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_(You make my dreams come true)_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_(Ain't very far)_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart._

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart"_

"I just did." Hylla said and smacked him on the lips.

The boy seemed stunned before kissing her hungrily.

"And I hope you don't give it back."

They landed to see Annabeth on the stage.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: Liked it? Leave a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So 53 reviews…wow…I feel so loved…:D Anyways thanks for all those that reviewed…**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap:_

_"__(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Make my dreams come true_

_(You make my dreams come true)_

_Take me away_

_Cause falling in love ain't very far_

_(Ain't very far)_

_Not far from the start_

_Kidnap my heart._

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart"_

_"I just did." Hylla said and smacked him on the lips._

_The boy seemed stunned before kissing her hungrily._

_"And I hope you don't give it back."_

_They landed to see Annabeth on the stage._

-:xXOXx:-

Annabeth glared at the whole stadium. "This song will be to my best friend, Luke Castellan, I'm kidding Perce, of course it's to you." She laughed as Percy struck his sword to the ground.

"_I don't know but._

_I think I maybe_

_falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_keep this to myself"_

"Why do I have the feeling that it suits Luke rather than me?" Percy asked to Thalia who just laughed.

"_Waiting 'til I_

_know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to"_

"Go Wise Girl!" Percy yelled. Annabeth jumped down and danced around him.

"_I'm scared of what you'll say"_

"I'm more scared of what _you'll_ say." Percy whispered.

"_So I'm hiding_

_what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head"_

"It's because your head is full of information."

"_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya"_

"Really?" Percy asked as Annabeth rubbed her legs to his. Annabeth whacked his head.

"_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you"_

With that line, Annabeth dug her hand to Percy's hair successfully rubbing with him.

"_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now i found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you."_

"Yes!" Percy groaned.

"_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand"_

Annabeth tried to leave but Percy took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance"_

He twirled Annabeth thrice.

"_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just_

_you and me"_

"What do you call us? Next door neighbours?" Reyna yelled.

"_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding_

_what I'm feeling._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head"_

"And I was tired of having it inside my ear." Thalia chuckled.

"_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you."_

Annabeth went to the stage. She took out Daedalus' laptop.

"_Ooh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out."_

She began to circle the laptop

"_I've been spending all my time_

_just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you"_

She jumped down again and judo flipped Percy.

"_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you."_

Luke's face came from the laptop. "Seriously summoning me with a laptop. That's rich from you Annabeth."

Hades rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Luke was out of the laptop and in real life. There were many shrieks, with Thalia as the loudest. She ran to him, crushing him into a hug. Nico just glared though.

"_I think I'm falling for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me"_

"Easily done." Percy said wrapping his arm around her.

"_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think i'm falling for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you."_

The gods seemed to think it funny to whisk them into the sea, the two faling down the waters.

"_Ooohhh_

_Ooh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya"_

Just then a huge air bubble came up and burst. Percy and Annabeth glared at them. "Not funny." Annabeth breathed out.

The Gods laughed. "Annabeth did fall Percy." Aphrodite shrieked while Athena acted like nothing was going on.

"Next up is Hylla, Queen of the Amazons."

The girl stood up from Dakota's lap and had the decency to laugh.

"_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence"_

"Hey." Dakota said waving nervously as Hylla smiled at him.

Before Reyna could laugh at his sister, Jason talked to her.

"Hey um Reyna could I…Can I…er…could you remind me of my past life?" Jason said looking at the ground blushing.

She raised her eyebrows but nodded when he saw the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but where to start? Alright come on." Reyna said dragging him through the crowds.

"The training field?"

"This is you Jason. You were left by your mother in the Wolf House and trained to be a Roman demigod. That part you know so I'll skip here. You easily outshined everyone in Dueling even those five times your age." Reyna said.

Jason laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you were known for defeating Lupa, praise her, single-handedly with only a sword and no armour."

"How did I do it? She was stronger than some Gods I know, knew." Jason asked.

"You blasted the ground where her paws came in contact ultimately cornering her and then pointing your electrically charged sword on her tail." Reyna said. She tried to maintain her serious expression but failed. The two burst out laughing with Jason's hands trailing on her shoulder.

"I remember that. Lupa had killed 79 beasts in rage!" Jason laughed.

"Correct and after that, she never bared her fangs at you."

"That was your first step to Praetorship." Reyna said.

"Tell me more." Jason said leaning in.

Reyna looked away. "Alright, next is when you blew up the whole Mess Hall. Octavian had shrieked so loud as flames circled his cape."

Jason laughed. "Why?"

"Um…er…yeah…well are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, I want every single memory of who I was." Jason said smiling at her. Reyna thought of Leo. _Leo's smile is more charming. He has this cute little mischievous spark in them that makes you curious about him._

Reyna blushed more. "Er…well, when Octavian insulted me as a slut. Well um…that was when I was just a day away from Praetorship. He saw us, well, kissing and said that I slutted my way into Praetorship."

"Don't cry," Jason whispered to her. "The camp didn't know that the best Praetor they ever had and the next best Praetor they ever had were together?" He said in mock outrage.

"I wanted to keep it secret but the whole camp pretty much new about us week ago."

"How?"

"Well, you sung to me 'It Girl' the one that you sung to Piper just moments ago." Reyna said awkwardly. How awkward can it get? _With Jason trying to flirt with you?_ A voice said. She paid it no heed.

"I knew that. Piper told me that. So how did I sing it?"

"Actually, just like what you did just moments ago." Reyna said.

"So which was cuter, when I sung it to you or when I sung it to Piper?" Jason asked mischievously, quirking his eyebrows.

"Jerk." Reyna said and whacked his head.

"Alright, wrong question. Next, how did we get together?"

"Well…I was practicing my swordplay in the Training Field when you challenged me. I, being so full of pride, accepted. The bet was that if I won, you'd run the whole camp stark naked," Reyna laughed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Jason asked cheekily. 'Maybe I should try to do that. Think you'd like me again?"

"Jerk!" Reyna said remembering him say that.

"Anyways, if you won, I'd…to quote 'give your devilishly handsome self a chance'."

"What? You can't deny I'm devilishly handsome."

"I can too." Reyna said sticking out her tongue.

"So continue with the story." Jason said sliding in with her in a red couch. The red couch had been in the middle of the fields because Hannibal wants it there, as the Roman demigods said.

"Well obviously you won." Reyna said.

"How can I be sure that you let yourself lose so you can finally show your feelings to me and not get jealous of those girls who'll see me naked?" Jason asked.

"Cheeky little bugger." Reyna said and stood up to hide the blush she was sporting. That was the exact reason why she purposely lost!

Jason cracked up. "So that was the reason you lost!" He said and laughed.

Reyna glared at him. She asked the gods how did she like the boy in front of her. _Leo's laugh is more exciting to hear. They're like a bell with so much meaning._ Reyna blushed at her train of thought.

Once Jason calmed down he stood up. "So what happened next?"

Reyna blushed more. "I ignored you for two days."

"That's when I sung to you and I…" Jason's eyes widened in apprehension.

"And you kissed me. By force if you don't mind me saying." Reyna said walking away expecting him to follow.

Jason followed like a lost puppy.

"After that we began dating but only in Roman Camp." Jason said.

"Yup. You're scent attracts too much monsters for us to go out." Reyna said before they laughed at the pun.

"We did go out."

"Emphasis on the _did_."

"Why? It could be _are_." Jason said seriously holding her shoulders.

"Jason no!" Reyna said seconds before Jason kissed her. Reyna's eyes widened and didn't respond. Memories flooded through her mind disabling her of movement for a few seconds.

She pushed him down. "What the fuck Grace?"

"I remember now Reyna. How cute you are when you scrunch your nose. How beautiful you are when you let your hair down. How fun you are. How I love you." He said before hugging her tight.

"Grace!" Reyna yelled pushing him. "Stop. First, many things happened Jason. Piper, Leo? Ring any bells to you?"

"They'll forgive us eventually."

Reyna glared at him and slapped him before walking away.

She had gotten past the stadium when she saw Piper crying surrounded by the gang.

"Had fun Reyna?" She asked icily.

"What?" She asked stopping.

"You! Don't act innocent." Piper said standing up and pointing at her with her dagger.

Reyna didn't pull out her dagger but just looked at her impassively.

"What are you on about Piper?"

"Did you have fun snogging my your _ex_ behind your boyfriend and his girlfriend's back."

Reyna's eyes widened. They had seen that?

"Piper I can explain. You see, he…"

"Don't try to explain. I saw you flirting myself and the whole gang saw you snogging."

"What?"

"No! You don't understand. Jason, he…his memories…I…Leo…" Reyna said before fainting.

Piper looked at her haughtily, tears streaming down her face.

Just then, Jason appeared red in the face. He heard what was going on but he was still confused.

"Piper don't ugh!" He groaned as Leo punched him on the cheek.

"I don't care if you're father is my grandfather because I'll still beat you up. You have the nerve to." He was cut off as Piper held his shoulder.

"Leo, let this slithering bastard go."

"No you don't understand. Piper, my memories, well some of them…" He felt Piper's hand slap his face.

"Why are you even affected, you broke it off remember?" Jason said in rage before widening his eyes at the meaning of his words.

"You're right." Piper said before sneering at him.

The others looked at the scene but none of them stopped it. They knew that it would be better if the four repaired it their way.

Leo glared at him, flames sprouting off from his ears.

"You shall pay." He said and with that he walked off with Piper following.

Reyna woke up after a few moments.

"Reyna…I'm sorry!" Jason said.

"I understand. But now we need to explain it to them." Reyna said. She had felt her heart broke as she remembered Leo's broken hearted face.

"Fine let's find them."

"It's easy, to Festus." Reyna said.

What they saw once they got there was something they didn't want to see. **(A/N: I guess you guessed it already eh. Sorry for the cliché-ness…)** Piper and Leo was there kissing.

Jason immediately lunged at Leo but flames sprouted forming a wall between them.

"Hey. Oh and Reyna, we're off." Leo said with a smirk.

Piper hooked her arms to his shoulder and kissed him hungrily.

Reyna was shocked but had expected it coming. She ran to her cabin and locked herself up.

"That bastard!"

"You!" Reyna pointed at Jason. "This is all your fault!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Jason said. Reyna hugged him and cried.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: Now there's the twist I've been itching to write…Find out what happens next!**

**P.S.: Was the twist great?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my god! I almost forgot to update…Wow updating everyday isn't really my style but I'll do it because of the reviews…:D…If I get 100 reviews in a month counting the 59 I have today then I'll update twice a day.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and such. So without further ado, Out of His League Chapter 11**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: Reyna woke up after a few moments._

_"Reyna…I'm sorry!" Jason said._

_"I understand. But now we need to explain it to them." Reyna said. She had felt her heart broke as she remembered Leo's broken hearted face._

_"Fine let's find them."_

_"It's easy, to Festus." Reyna said._

_What they saw once they got there was something they didn't want to see.__Piper and Leo was there kissing._

_Jason immediately lunged at Leo but flames sprouted forming a wall between them._

_"Hey. Oh and Reyna, we're off." Leo said with a smirk._

_Piper hooked her arms to his shoulder and kissed him hungrily._

_Reyna was shocked but had expected it coming. She ran to her cabin and locked herself up._

_"That bastard!"_

_"You!" Reyna pointed at Jason. "This is all your fault!"_

_"I know and I'm sorry." Jason said. Reyna hugged him and cried._

-:xXOXx:-

Reyna had never felt so awful as that day. Leo and Piper were acting like normal, meaning that they were acting lovey-dovey. She stuck closer to Jason as they walked to the fields.

"What are they doing?" She whispered furiously. She had asked a Venus spawn to magic away the redness of her eyes.

"I don't know but are you jealous?" Jason asked.

"Grace this isn't the time for you to act cheeky." She said.

"Why? Am I not cheeky? As I remember, that's one of the factors that you want in me." He said.

Reyna whacked him in the head. "_Before_."

"But it can be the present and future." He winked and Reyna glared at him.

"You just don't know when to shut up don't you?" Reyna said.

"I remember how you used to shut me up. Fancy doing it again?" Jason asked quirking his eyebrows.

Reyna saw Piper and Leo glance at them but didn't react otherwise.

"Eeew Grace. Don't talk about that." Dakota said.

"Yeah, the last time she _shut_ you up, Octavian had spread _rumours _of finding you two in bed. Though I don't really think it's a rumour." Frank snickered before looking ahead as he felt Hazel's pinch.

"I remember that," Jason said brightly. "Octavian just entered our bedroom, didn't he _Rey-rey_?"

Dakota gagged. "Rey-rey again? I thought you were over that!"

"She just blackmailed not to kiss me if I said it again but she's not kissing me now." Jason whined.

"Rey-rey." Hylla laughed.

Reyna blushed even more. They got to the training fields.

"I'll kill you Grace."

"That's what you said when I defeated you with the bet. Fancy another bet Rey-rey?" Jason asked.

"Fine, if I win you get off me." Reyna said.

"If I win, then you'll go out with me as usual."

They heard a dagger clank towards the ground. "You ok Beauty Queen?" Leo asked taking the dagger and giving it to Piper who was holding back tears.

"Fine. Senatus Populusque Romanus." Reyna and Jason said before taking their fighting stances.

"For Rome." Reyna said and angled her dagger to Jason's left, his weakness.

Jason parried her with a single swipe and thrust at her. Reyna jumped and slashed at his neck. Jason cocked his head to the side and thrust up to Reyna.

Reyna parried with a single thrust. She got back down to the ground. She twirled and twenty needles flew out of her.

"The Twenty needle attack eh? Only Jason had ever been at the end of that attack." Dakota whispered as the group watched.

Reyna threw another dagger as Jason swiped at the needles. The dagger clang towards the ground as it hit the middle of his sword.

"Already giving up Rey-rey? Or maybe you just want to go out with me again?"

"Shut up." Reyna said and summoned her dogs.

"Even with you three you can't defeat me. Besides those two are reluctant to hurt their other master."

"Oh they won't be. _Erit Fortis_." She whispered and the dogs growled.

Reyna readied herself and jumped. Argentum jumped too and she used it as a foothold to jump higher. Aurum did the same and she made Aurum another foothold to jump higher. When she was at her highest she plunged her hands outstretched prepared to thrust into Jason.

"I'm ready for that love." He said and sidestepped.

Reyna had foreseen that move and kicked sideways. She hit Jason to the side and he flew back. She plunged her dagger to the ground and jumped back. She took a dagger from her cloak and threw it to him. Jason dodged it with a single step.

"_Oppugnate!_" Reyna yelled and Aurum and Argentum attacked Jason with tooth and claw. (Attack)

"_Decine. Non faciunt. Domino vestro."_ The two hung back and whimpered. (Stop. Don't. I'm your master)

"_Est Tecum_." Reyna said sending the dogs away. (Away with you)

She took the dagger on the ground and placed it flat on her wrist. She tied it with a purple cloak. "For Rome!" She yelled and threw twelve daggers to Jason. Jason parried each dagger except for the thirteenth which was on Reyna's hands. She had ran with the daggers and pointed it at his neck.

"_Mihi, vici_." Reyna said but Jason lunged at her and pointed a sword. They fell on the ground with Jason on top of her. (I won)

"Déjà vu," Dakota shuddered. "Those two are at it again."

"Yeah pretty much like last time." Frank said looking away.

"_Tute iniuriam mihi, vici._" Jason said before kissing her deeply. Reyna didn't feel fireworks light up unlike when he kissed her the last time or when _Leo_ did.

She began to struggle but to the group, it looked like she was moaning and enjoying it instead of struggling. She was tugging on Jason's shirt to stop.

"_Subsisto_," Dakota said. "_Vos duo sunt, turpe. Sunt omnes amatores tuos contra te, et deosculer te? Vos duo male habent. Pudor."_

The two blushed with Jason smiling devilishly while Reyna glared at him before slapping him.

"This is what exactly happened the last time," Dakota said with an eye-roll. "The next thing you know, they're at it again."

Reyna glared at Leo and Piper who was smiling. "Let's see you two fight then. If you're worthy of Rome's trust."

The smile disappeared from everyone's faces and Reyna felt ashamed of herself. She just felt so angry! She didn't mean to bring up the prejudice.

"Rey-rey," Jason said shaking his head. "They're all great in combat. Though not with our style."

"I can see that." Reyna said. Piper met her gaze and glared at her. She glared in reply.

"Fine then." Piper said.

The two got in position and Leo attacked with his sledgehammers. Piper jumped back and said. "Stop."

Leo stopped and dropped his hammers.

"I didn't even get a chance to fight you." Leo whined. Piper just kissed him _briefly_.

"Fight me Piper." Reyna said.

"Fine." Piper said. She snapped her fingers and changed her outfit into an armour of gold. Her hair lengthened which was kept back by an eagle feather. A shield materialized but Reyna stopped it before it even materialized.

"You don't need a shield."

"Fine."

Reyna thrust at her and Piper slashed. She blocked with her gauntlet and let the blade bounce off. She winced but slashed at Piper at the chink of her left side. She fell to the ground as blood came off her.

"Piper," Leo said hugging her. "You ok?"

"'I'm ok Leo."

Leo took some ambrosia and fed it to her. The wound healed itself but before they could continue the fight, Aphrodite appeared.

"Thalia Grace, your wish is our command. Wish what you may for you won the contest."

Thalia smiled and said.

"My wish is to have three no-rules wishes."

Aphrodite smiled and nodded. She had seen that coming.

"First wish: Gaea be killed." There was a great earthquake then stopped.

"You just put to sleep our mother." Zeus said.

Thalia nodded. She knew that it was beyond the powers of the Gods to even put her into slumber but with her wish she did!

"Next is that we: Me, Nico, Annabeth, Seaweed Brain, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Hylla and Dakota have an outing, all expenses paid to a private beach."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and gave her a credit card.

"Done. But don't overuse it. Some mortals turn crazy after they touch the card for more than five times a day." Athena said.

"And your last wish?" Poseidon asked.

"Three more wishes." Thalia said giggling at the God's shocked faces. "Sneaky little bugger."

"Maybe you should revive Luke." Annabeth suggested but Thalia grimaced.

"Later but not now, we'll talk to him when we're ready."

She nodded.

"So let's go to the Almeda Beach!" Hylla squealed.

"Fine fine fine." Hades said as he shadow travelled all of them.

"This is the life." Piper shrieked as she laid down on the sand.

"A frozen martini for the beautiful girl?" Leo asked and taking out two glasses of frozen martini from his belt.

"Thank you."

"Hey I won." Jason whispered to Reyna's ears. She was currently lying down on the sand and looking at Piper and Leo. Jason lied down next to her and hugged her from behind.

"Shut up Grace."

"I won't stop until you say yes again."

"I love Leo not you." She said.

"I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M MORE WORTHY THAN _HIM_ REY-REY." Jason yelled brightly.

"Idiot."

They looked at the setting sun.

"Hey everyone I swear on the River Styx that I shall make Rey-rey say yes to me again and if she doesn't then I shall kill myself!"

"That swear again Jason? Really, anything more original?" Dakota asked sipping a glass of vodka.

"Well watch in one…two..three..fou."

"Ok Fine Yes I'll go out with you." Reyna said.

Jason whooped and jumped.

"See I told you she'd say yes. Her good side always comes back at her." With that, Jason swooped Reyna up and threw her to the sea.

"GRACE!"

Leo and Piper watched sadly as Reyna walked back to the shore, her cloak clinging to her skin. "He really loves her." Leo said.

"Don't worry Leo, I can feel it. Reyna doesn't like Jason," Piper said. "She likes you."

"Yeah right Pipes. And you also told me that you felt that Jason loves you."

"He does but his memory's confusing him."

"So what do you plan?"

"We get them with jealousy." Piper said.

"This jealousy thing again?"

"Jealousy is universal."

"Yeah right." Leo said and pulled Piper nearer as he saw Jason glance at them.

"Hey let's do some karaoke." Thalia said and snapped her fingers. A karaoke appeared and the guys groaned while the girls squealed.

"ME first!" Piper shrieked.

"Fine then." Thalia said.

"So wow, we just finished singing and now we're singing again. So this is to someone I love_d_:"

Jason gulped. Why does he have the feeling that that was for him?

"_I know he loved you__  
__A long time ago__  
__I ain't jealous of you__  
__Just thought you should know"_

"I really though he loves me but turns out it was the other way round." Piper said, a tear escaping down her eyes.

"_You were never good enough for him__  
__Or anything like me__  
__So you might as well sit back cause I ain't__  
__trying to show maturity"_

"When have I ever showed any maturity? I'm probably just an immature little plaything for you huh?" Piper asked on the mic.

Reyna looked at her sadly. "Piper, I…we can explain. Please let us explain."

"_X is the shape I drew through your face__  
__in permanent marker, oh__  
__Just like the mark you knew you were making__  
__Who do you think you are__  
__To write on his heart__  
__in permanent marker"_

Reyna felt anger hit her in waves. Nobody dismisses the Praetor of Rome.

"Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, boyfriend of the other Praetor." She said before she realized what she just said. Jason swooped up in joy. Piper glared at her. Leo's hare blazed.

"Er…sorry…that was the anger talking. Nobody dismisses the Praetor. It's a law."

"_Well I found that picture__  
__Of you in that green dress"_

"Jason! You had that?"

"It was a good blackmail material and it was the only thing I found left in my wallet." Jason said smiling.

"Blackmail material or Fantasy material?" Percy snorted and Jason blushed.

"No way dude!" Nico said.

"_Sure had a good time__  
__Cleanin' up that mess__  
__He found thirty other pieces__  
__But he'll never find them all__  
__Tried to tape them back together__  
__Now he knows to keep them off the wall"_

"You're the one who cut that?" Jason asked in outrage.

Piper shrunk back. "Nope. Drew did when she saw it."

"I guess I have to thank this Drew guy." Reyna sighed.

Piper and the other Greeks plus Jason cracked up. "Nice one Rey-rey."

"What did I say?"

"Drew's a girl. The one with a skirt that threw you on the bleachers." Leo said.

It broke her heart to hear Leo talking to her normally yet not normal.

"_X is the shape I drew through your face__  
__in permanent marker, oh__  
__Just like the mark you knew you were making__  
__Who do you think you are__  
__To write on his heart__  
__in permanent marker"_

Piper summoned a black marker and drew an X on Jason's shirt.

"Hey!" He said scandalized but stopped complaining at Piper's glare.

"_Well I don't appreciate you calling him to reminisce"_

"It was actually Jason who asked me to remind him of his past." Reyna retorted to which the Romans snickered.

"And remind you did." Hazel snorted.

"_The only reason is you're seeing just how much better off he is"_

"You have no idea how backwards that is." Reyna said.

"_X is the shape I drew through your face__  
__in permanent marker, oh yeah__  
__Just like the mark you knew you were making__  
__Who do you think you are__  
__To write on his heart__  
__in permanent marker"_

Piper put another X on Jason; on his arms. He tried to complain but stopped himself.

"_X is the shape I drew through your face__  
__in permanent marker, oh__  
__Just like the mark you knew you were making__  
__Who do you think you are__  
__To write on his heart__  
__in permanent marker__  
__In permanent marker__  
__Permanent marker"_

At the last line, she drew a big X on Jason's face.

"Don't worry Sparky, that's not permanent. Just like the mark that you put on my heart." She said coldly while the others clapped awkwardly.

Jason glared at her and took the microphone but before he could speak Reyna took it from him.

"Let me Electric boy!"

Reyna smiled and hoped to the Gods that Leo and Piper would listen.

She felt another struck to the heart as Piper used her _boyfriend_ as a pillow. They were lying down on the sand like a couple.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: Hey! So did you like it? I know that they just finished singing but I just thought that the songs would fit. Also tune in for more chapters later.**

**P.S.: I just got to throw Gaea out of the window first before I continued so what could be more pathetic that eradicating her with a simple wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's a treat to you just because my birthday is on April 18. Yeah I actually forgot that until a while ago…So here it is! Another chapter of Out of his League!**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: Piper put another X on Jason; on his arms. He tried to complain but stopped himself._

_"__X is the shape I drew through your face__  
__in permanent marker, oh__  
__Just like the mark you knew you were making__  
__Who do you think you are__  
__To write on his heart__  
__in permanent marker__  
__In permanent marker__  
__Permanent marker"_

_At the last line, she drew a big X on Jason's face._

_"Don't worry Sparky, that's not permanent. Just like the mark that you put on my heart." She said coldly while the others clapped awkwardly._

_Jason glared at her and took the microphone but before he could speak Reyna took it from him._

_"Let me Electric boy!"_

_Reyna smiled and hoped to the Gods that Leo and Piper would listen._

_She felt another struck to the heart as Piper used her__boyfriend__as a pillow. They were lying down on the sand like a couple._

-:xXOXx:-

Reyna looked at Leo. "For you." She mouthed.

"Wait before you sing can you clear to us why you now some T. Swift songs?" Hazel asked suddenly standing up from Frank's chest.

"Yeah."

"Oh that." Reyna blushed while Frank and Dakota laughed. Hazel still wasn't in camp when Jason was _courting_ Reyna, more like nagging.

"I sing to her every time," Jason said. "The one she sung to Leo was the first song I sung to her. That's why the Romans laughed when she sung it."

Leo glared at the ground but calmed down. So the song wasn't his!

Reyna stuck her tongue out at him. "I learned some from Leo too Electric boy. For example: I'd Lie and the one I'm going to say is what he thought me."

Leo furrowed his brow but smiled at Reyna like nothing happened.

Reyna drew in a deep breath.

"_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
__How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
__And people would say they're the lucky ones"_

Leo snorted. "Or the unlucky ones."

"_I used to know my place was the spot next to you__  
__Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat"_

Reyna was trying to court back Leo but Jason wasn't helping. He laid down on the sand like everyone was doing and acted like he was offering her to lie down on his chest just like what everyone was doing

"_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on__  
__Oh, a simple complication, miscomunications lead to fall out"_

"Miscommunication is not another word for betrayal Reyna." Piper spat which Reyna paid no heed.

"_So many things that I wish you knew__  
__So many walls up I can't break through"_

"Yeah because I'm just a stupid mechanic."

"_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking"_

"Crowded? And I'm speaking to you _Rey-rey_." Jason said densely. The others groaned.

"_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah__  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down"_

"More like someone can't keep it in their pants." Piper retorted.

"_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__Next chapter"_

"There's a next chapter…great." Leo rolled his eyes.

"_How'd we end up this way__  
__See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy"_

Reyna fiddled at the hem of her shirt as she sang.

"_And you're doing your best to avoid me__  
__I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
__How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
__But you held your pride like you should have held me"_

"More like my dignity. Who wouldn't break with their cheating girlfriend?" Leo asked.

"So you admitted that I _am_ your girlfriend." Reyna shrieked.

"_Was_."

Reyna shrugged and continued.

"_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing__  
__I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how__  
__I've never heard silence quite this loud"_

"Just tell it to me." Jason said smiling at her. He knew that he was acting like a jerk but ever since he'd remembered _her_, he had fallen in love again with her and he didn't care if he killed anyone just to be with his Rey-rey again.

"_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah__  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"_

"Tragedy or did I just got away?" Leo asked.

"_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less__  
__But I liked it better when you were on my side"_

"Literally and figuratively." Reyna whispered before blushing and looking at the ground.

"_The battles in your hands now__  
__But I would lay my armour down if you said you'd rather love than fight"_

Reyna removed her armour with a snap of her finger and vanished her dagger.

"_So many things that you wish I knew__  
__But the story of us might be ending soon"_

"Got that right Praetor." Leo said coldly.

"_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah__  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__Now, now"_

Reyna felt her heart thump faster.

"_And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah__  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause were going down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now___

_The End"_

"Leo please let me explain." She said.

"Nothing to explain Praetor," He said and Piper cuddled up to him.

Reyna felt tears try to escape but she held it all down.

Jason saw the Reyna's watery eyes and did all his best not to hug her. Instead, he took the microphone from her. "Now I'll be singing this to someone."

"_Oohhhh oh, oh.."_

Leo glared at him as he realized what the song.

"_It never crossed my mind at all.__  
__It's what I tell myself.__  
__What we had has come and gone.__  
__You're better off with someone else."_

Reyna and Piper's eyes widened as Jason looked at the two.

"_It's for the best, I know it is.__  
__But I see you.__  
__Sometimes I try to hide__  
__What I feel inside,__  
__And I turn around.__  
__You're with him now.__  
__I just can't figure it out."_

Leo hugged Piper near him and Jason looked at him in a sad smile.

"To whom is he singin' to?" Percy asked.

"Both and Neither." Annabeth said mysteriously.

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget."_

"And remember." Jason whispered.

"_Don't remind me, I'm not over it."_

"You're the one that asked me to remind you duh!" Reyna said and Hazel giggled at her expression

"_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.__  
__I'm just a little too not over you.__  
__Not over you..."_

Jason looked at Piper and Reyna both.

"M_emories, supposed to fade.__  
__What's wrong with my heart?"_

The group laughed at the irony. "They did fade." Piper said.

"Aphrodite's playing with you." Nico said.

"_Shake it off, let it go.__  
__Didn't think it'd be this hard.__  
__Should be strong, movin' on.__  
__But I see you."_

Jason took Piper's hand and stood her up.

"_Sometimes I try to hide__  
__What I feel inside.__  
__And I turn around,__  
__You're with him now.__  
__I just can't figure it out."_

Jason turned and stood Reyna up too.

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.__  
__Don't remind me, I'm not over it.__  
__Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.__  
__I'm just a little too not over you."_

"Piper, Reyna, I can't get over you two. This might be cheesy but it's true."

"_Maybe I regret everything I said,__  
__No way to take it all back, yeah..."_

Piper looked at him. "Apology accepted, maybe. You have to explain first."

Jason nodded and smiled.

"_Now I'm on my own..__  
__How I let you go, I'll never understand.__  
__I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..__  
__Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..__  
__Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh."_

Reyna stepped back bumping into Leo.

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.__  
__Don't remind me, I'm not over it.__  
__Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.__  
__I'm just a little too not over you.__"_

"Hey _Rey-rey_."

Jason's voice faded to Reyna's ears as she looked at Leo.

"Hey hot stuff."

"So explain." Leo said smiling sadly.

"Fine."

They were interrupted by a loud slap.

"I TOLD THE TRUTH!" Jason yelled.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU SAY SORRY THEN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT INSINUATED THE KISS! YOU ARE SO FUCKING SICK!" Piper yelled.

"Maybe we should really call it off when you can't even understand what I'm going through!"

"Fine!" Piper said crossing her arms to her chest.

"Fine?" Jason asked.

"Yes, fine!" Piper said and walked off.

"We'll talk later." Leo said and Reyna nodded.

He ran off to his best friend and stopped her.

"He's a jerk Leo." She cried.

"What did he say?"

"He remembered his feelings for Reyna and he admitted to flirt with her. He likes her because of his memories but he also likes me too. I asked him to choose and do you know who he chose? _Her_!"

Leo hugged her. "It's OK. He'll be back to normal."

"That's what I'm worried about, that he'll go back to normal. I've already asked my half sisters from the Roman side and they said that Jason was head over heels to Reyna! Even when she didn't reciprocate it two years ago." She cried.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that she doesn't reciprocate it again. In the meantime spend lesser time with him. It will just hurt more. If he ever likes you again then let him go to you and grovel not the other way around. Date if you want to." Leo said.

"Thanks. And Leo, I hope you know that I hate your breath mints. They taste like something when I kissed you."

"Good to know you're not the only one disgusted."

"You don't like mints Piper?" Reyna asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I hate the taste of strawberries."

"Hey I like them!"

"You know I have an advice for you. Jason likes those that he thinks are hard to get." Reyna winked and Piper smiled.

"Take care of Leo won't you? He tends to be pressured by everyone and insecure to everyone. He also tends to eye someone out even when if there are other girls in the room."

"I'll make sure he doesn't or he might find his sword broken." Reyna said taking out her dagger. Piper laughed wiping up her tears.

Leo gulped. "He is here you know."

"I know." Reyna said holding his neck.

Piper gagged and snuck out.

"I love you." Leo said and kissed her.

"Guess you already know what my answer is eh? Anyways you really should know that I choose you over Jason." Reyna said.

"I hope."

"Leo stop this insecurity nonsense. You're better than others ok?"

"Ok." Leo said and scooping her up.

"I love you." Reyna giggled.

Leo then ran to the ocean bypassing a shocked Hylla, a laughing Annabeth, a giggling Thalia, a gaping Hazel, a smiling Nico, a scowling Jason, a snickering Dakota, a snorting Frank, a shaking Piper and a smirking Percy. Leo threw her to the sea but Percy snapped his fingers.

A huge wave blasted the two to the shore. "JACKSON!" Reyna yelled.

Leo laughed. _She's hot when she's wet and angry._ _Wait. Dude did you just think that?_

_I guess._

_I'm talking to myself?_

_Yup._

_I'm nutters._

_Exactly._

Leo shook himself up and groaned as Reyna pulled him down.

Flames appeared on his back.

"It's a wonder how your clothes don't burn."

"You'd like that won't you?"

"Maybe." Reyna said and Leo made a move to remove his shirt.

"Then enjoy this striptease." Leo smirked. Reyna whacked his head but not before looking at his abs.

_I did enjoy it even if it's just a peek._

_Did I just think that?_

_I guess._

_I'm talking to myself?_

_Yup._

_I'm nutters._

_Exactly._

"Let's go back." Reyna suggested as she saw the others enjoy the beautiful sunset with fresh coconut shavings and juice.

They walked back hand in hand not knowing the twists and turns that they will go through.

-:xXOXx:-

_**A/N**_**: So did you like it? Review what you want to say. Criticisms are accepted and cherished!**

**P.S.: If you think you're nearing the happy ever after ending then you're really far from it.**

**Spoiler Alert: Look down if you want**

**There's going to be babies, weddings but not the normal epilogue-like. And it won't be normal…You have been warned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little update because I'm not really sure if I can update tomorrow…**

**Happy Birthday to one of my reviewers: **NiX Readaholic17. **Hope you're having a great time…**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: Flames appeared on his back._

_"It's a wonder how your clothes don't burn."_

_"You'd like that won't you?"_

_"Maybe." Reyna said and Leo made a move to remove his shirt._

_"Then enjoy this striptease." Leo smirked. Reyna whacked his head but not before looking at his abs._

_I did enjoy it even if it's just a peek._

_Did I just think that?_

_I guess._

_I'm talking to myself?_

_Yup._

_I'm nutters._

_Exactly._

_"Let's go back." Reyna suggested as she saw the others enjoy the beautiful sunset with fresh coconut shavings and juice._

_They walked back hand in hand not knowing the twists and turns that they will go through._

-:xXOXx:-

Leo smiled as he looked at the setting sun. _Who would ever think that Leo Valdez would have a girlfriend that he once thought was out of his league?_

_No one._ Aphrodite giggled in his head.

_Oh shut up but thanks for helping me, I guess._

_At last someone who shows appreciation. Can you push that to the limit and offer some coconut shavings and juice please._

_As if I have any choice._

_Exactly._

Leo rolled his eyes and burned the coconut shavings with his fire and doused it with the juice.

Frank saw it and his eyes widened. He fell down the seat.

"Whoa dude."

"Frank." Hazel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder else he turn into a bird and fly away.

"Why afraid of fire?"

Frank nodded solemnly and recounted the story to them.

"Well then let me touch that torch." Leo said enthusiastically.

Frank and Hazel glared at him.

"No! I won't burn it I swear. I'll just put some fire resistance charm in it."

"Can you do that?" Reyna asked.

"That's why my clothes and you don't burn duh," Leo said. "It's like Percy's no wet thingy."

"Oh." Hazel said and after nodding with Frank a few times, gave him reluctantly the torch.

"Don't freak out." Leo said and he doused the torch with fire.

Frank began to pale. He felt his life force being sucked at him. He looked at Leo and felt scared as flames reflected in the mischievous boy's eyes.

"Done." Leo said smiling and gave it back to Frank.

The boy looked at him. "You had me scared for a while there."

The group laughed. "You had me scared too Samm-Leo." Hazel blushed.

"Who's Sammy?"

Frank held Hazel. "Her past ex boyfriend."

"Wait and I look like him?"

"How did you know?" Hazel asked.

Leo swore. "I read some of my aunt's pocketbooks," He shuddered. "This is the part where someone reveals that we're both from the past and become together then happily ever after."

Hazel laughed nervously. "You're not from the past are you?"

"Nope."

Hazel touched his arm and looked at him in the eye. They both got transported to one of Hazel's memory. After a few minutes they got back. **(A/N: Too lazy)**

"Oh gods…that was so awkward. You dated my great grandfather! My hero Sammy Valdez! That is so freaking weird!" He burst out before kissing Reyna deeply.

"What was that for?" Reyna blushed.

"Nothing, just want to know that I'm back."

"Idiot."

"So that means that you know some Spanish," Leo said. "_Sabe español?"_

"_Un poco_. _Sammy pensó mí," _Hazel giggled. "_Fue un gran maestro. Divertido y encantador."_

"_Parada. No arruinar mi imagen pura de mi abuelo." _Leo said putting his hands in his ears.

"What? He _was_ funny."

"Would you go out with him if he's still alive? Leo asked egging the glaring Frank.

"Nope. I've got my Frankie over here." Hazel said and pinched Frank's cheeks.

Just then Leo convulsed and his eyes turned white. Everyone backed off.

"_Me alegro de que hayas encontrado alguien Hazel. Siento que vendió ese diamante maldito. Podríamos haber sido una gran familia. Lo siento. Gracias por darme un buen rato,"_ He said before turning back to normal. "That was a huge head ache. _Gracias mi abuelo_."

Hazel ran and hugged Leo tight.

"Hey Levesque, that's mine."

Hazel nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Sammy," she fell on the sand. "I forgive you, you stupid mutt. Why did you touch it?"

"It's ok Hazel."

"No you don't understand. Because of me someone suffered again. I swore I'd put a stop to it." She cried.

"Hey if he hadn't sold that, I wouldn't have been born and where would all of you be?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Leo's right. It was fate not you." Frank said hugging her.

**(A/N: Just thought I'll put some Frazel)**

"You're right. _Gracias Leo Valdez_."

Leo nodded.

"I guess my task here in land is done." Hazel cried happily.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess dad's going to put me back to Tartarus." Hazel said. As if on cue, Hades appeared in black smoke.

"Hazel, come."

"Yes dad."

"No!" Frank said. "I should've died too but Hera prevented that. If you're going to take Hazel then take me too sir."

"I was just going to hug him dear boy," Hades said. "And don't you dare corrupt my dear daughter. God knows how hard I tried to push Aphrodite to stop them from blossoming. Don't make me regret this decision."

Frank nodded and blushed.

Hazel threw a drachma to his father's head. "That was you doing? Gee thanks dad for giving me a horrible love life." She crossed her hands to her chest.

Hades rubbed the bump forming in his head.

"I swear to the River Styx that I shall provide you one wish and none of what Grace pulled on us."

"Make it two and I'll forgive you."

"Fine." Hades sighed. _Kids._

"Revive Luke Castellan and Bianca di Angelo."

Hades looked at her while the others gaped.

"That was going to be our wish." Thalia said.

"I know. Then you can still have one wish to blackmail the Gods." Thunder rumbled.

"Fine then." Hades said and from his robe, the soul of Bianca and Luke came out.

Luke immediately hugged Annabeth and Thalia while Nico and Hazel got hugged by Bianca.

"Thanks sis."

Hazel nodded. "Now for that last wish: I wish that Jason's memory comes back."

Hades groaned. "Hera's going to kill me for this."

He snapped his hands but green mist prevented him from doing so.

"Hades!" Hera yelled. "Don't meddle."

"Maybe I should use my last wish to shut her up." Thalia said.

"Oh I hate you demigods." Hera said and fled.

Black mist covered Jason before he vanished. "I'll take him back tomorrow."

After he was gone, Piper groaned. "Now how am I supposed to act."

There were mischievous glints on the girl's faces scaring the boys.

"Umm…we're going to a bar." Percy said inching away from Annabeth who as communicating with Thalia silently while Hazel flailed her hands outrageously to the others.

"They're communicating with each other without noise." Frank observed.

Luke shuddered. "The last time I saw that glint on Annabeth, I woke up on the ceiling tied up.

"Let's get out before we get pulled in their crazy scheme." Leo said and they ran away like the cowards that they aren't.

_Revenge._ Annabeth thought.

"So any plans?" Piper asked.

Annabeth smirked. "Revenge!" Hylla, Reyna, and Hazel burst out.

Piper looked at them as if they all said that Twilight is better than Harry Potter. **(A/N: No offense to those Twilight fans but I hate that book…Harry Potter! :""))**

"What?"

"Make him want you but don't give in. Act like you're a cold queen. He deserves it after stomping on your heart a few times." Hazel said.

"Ignore him then flirt with some guys. But not ours," Reyna added quick. "Jason likes those that he thinks he can't have so he'll be pining for you apology so show him what he can't have. Dress up! Have fun! We're going to a bar tomorrow night and party. You sing on the stage **(A/N: I know this singing thing of theirs is being old so this MIGHT be the last time I'm going to make them sing)** a song that tells that you've moved on then flirt with a hot guy."

"Exactly, make him suffer." Bianca said.

"This is my brother we're talking about so I want to see him suffer. Date one. Make him die with jealousy."

"Got it." Piper nodded.

The girls laughed a Voldemort-like laugh that creeped everyone on their hearing range. Even Hermes ran back to Oympus where the gods were watching on Hephaestus TV.

"You go Piper!" Artemis yelled before blushing. Zeus and Poseidon both shuddered at the evil laugh.

"Go girl power!" Aphrodite said twirling around.

"Hn. They sing too much." Apollo groaned.

"At least they have great taste and voice unlike someone I know." Hephaestus said.

"Are you indicating Ares?" Demeter laughed. A few cereal bits flew out but vanished before it hit the floor.

"Hey! I have great taste in music. I like Bieber." Ares said.

Everyone looked at him scathingly.

"Say that again and we'll call us off." Aphrodite said.

"I will forget that you even said that." Poseidon said.

"Stupefy!" The gods yelled as Ares stood up.

The _belieber_ fell back on his throne.

"On the count of three we eradicate his memories of the fag. One…two..three." Athena said.

"_Obliviate!"_ They all said. **(A/N: Wow, is it clear that I also hate justin bieber? And that I loved HARRY POTTER? Again no offense to those who are **_**beliebers**_**)**

The war god shook himself up.

"So what are we talking about?"

"How great it is that Aphrodite's daughter Mclean is going to take revenge on Jason Grace, my son." Zeus grunted.

Nemesis arrived at the throne. "You would love what's going to happen next."

"Ooooh tell it to me." Aphrodite said and the two goddesses disappeared to have a little chat.

"Revenge and Love shouldn't mix." Hephaestus shuddered.

"You're right." Apollo shuddered too.

"Anyways let's have some fun!" Dionysus yelled.

Hestia threw him her rod. "No noise near the hearth."

The gods laughed.

"Fine then let's party." Athena said transforming her armour into a party dress.

"Yeah let's." They immediately turned Olympus into a party hall.

Hestia rolled her eyes and changed her clothes too.

-:xXOXx:-

Leo took a martini with strawberry breath mints on top. They were on a pub called 'Three Broomsticks'.

"Hey that one's hot." Luke said and danced with a raven haired girl that looks like Bianca.

The girl danced with him.

"So what do you think are they planning?" Frank asked. He and Leo was the only one left as the others danced.

"I don't know but it won't be good for Jason I guess." Leo said.

"Yeah, I pity him."

Leo nodded.

"Hey cuties." A blond and redhead said. They dragged the two reluctant demigods to the dance floor.

Soon they were having fun and a little inebriated.

-:xXOXx:-

"Hey let's make all the girls take revenge on the boys." Nemesis said.

"How?"

"We put them on the bar to see the boys dirty dancing?"

"Yes that would make too much drama."

"No!" a raven-haired boy appeared. "I am the author here and it will drive me nuts if you put more drama in it!"

"Yes master." Nemesis said sarcastically.

"Good _Obliviate_."

-:xXOXx:-

The guys walked back drunk except for Luke who could handle his drink well and Leo who didn't really drink much.

"Boys!" Anabeth yelled as they entered the cabin.

"Hey Wise Brain." Percy said to her.

"You're drunk! I can't believe it! Girls!" Thalia shrieked.

"Hey hot stuff." Nico said to Thalia.

The girls glared at them.

"I wish for three more wishes." Thalia bristled. Thunder rumbled.

"What are you planning?"

"I wish that they are all cleared of alcohol."

The boys stood straight up and gulped. _Uh Oh._

"I can't believe you all! Percy you were the oldest here and you weren't thinking were you? I bet you danced with some slag."

Percy hung his head in shame remembering a redhead.

"Frank! I expected more of you." Frank's head hung low too.

"I'm not drunk Reyna so don't open your mouth."

"But you still danced with a slut didn't you." She grunted.

Nico hung his head down as Thalia raised her eyebrows.

Hylla rolled her eyes at Dakota. He was normally inebriated but he still hung his head in shame.

They looked and realized that all of them were hanging their heads down.

"You all danced with some sluts didn't you?" Reyna thundered.

"And probably snogged and shagged." Piper snickered.

"We didn't get past dance!" Frank said.

Percy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well except for Luke." Leo snickered.

Luke blushed.

"Yeah he wasn't drunk but I think he got past third base." Percy said.

"Just second base you idiot. If I got past that I wouldn't have been here."

"Pervert!" Bianca said and whacked his head.

"Forgive us?" They said in chorus.

The girl's eyes widened. "Fine." Annabeth smirked.

"In." Hazel continued.

"One." Reyna said.

"Condition." Hylla said slowly.

"You." Bianca giggled.

"Help." Thalia laughed.

"Us." Piper finished.

The boys gulped. _Uh oh._

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did you like it? Again no offense to those who liked twilight and justin beiber…**

**P.S.: I think the jealousy thing is getting old, don't you think so?**

**P.P.S.: Happy birthday again **NiX Readaholic17!

**And please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Happy birthday to all those whose celebrating their birthdays…LOL Anyways here's another chapter!**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: "Yeah he wasn't drunk but I think he got past third base." Percy said._

"_Just second base you idiot. If I got past that I wouldn't have been here."_

"_Pervert!" Bianca said and whacked his head._

"_Forgive us?" They said in chorus._

_The girl's eyes widened. "Fine." Annabeth smirked._

"_In." Hazel continued._

"_One." Reyna said._

"_Condition." Hylla said slowly._

"_You." Bianca giggled._

"_Help." Thalia laughed._

"_Us." Piper finished._

_The boys gulped.__Uh oh._

-:xXOXx:-

"So are we clear?" Annabeth asked.

"So in summary, we're going to go to a bar and Piper acts like a bitch to him then makes him jealous." Leo said nervously fiddling pipes.

"There's just one little thing you didn't analyse Wise Girl," Luke said. Being a Hermes demigod he can analyse schemes in a jiffy. "What if instead of going to Piper, he goes to Reyna which was his love all along?"

"Then I give up hope and find another." Piper said.

The boys shrugged.

Black smoke exploded and Jason appeared.

He looked dizzy but his face lit up when he saw Reyna.

"_Rey-rey!_" He hugged her tightly and Piper looked away. Tears tried to form into her eyes but she held them back.

"Pipes!" Jason said and hugged her from behind.

Piper smirked evilly. _Let the plan commence._

"Pipes! I'm really, really, really sorry…Forgive me?"

"Sure Jason." She said.

Jason tried to kiss her but she looked away. Jaosn scowled but held her hand.

"Let's cool off for a while please?"

"F-f-fine." Jason said slowly. He looked like a kicked puppy on the streets.

Reyna stifled a laugh. Jason's face just looked comical.

"Hey, why don't we go to a bar. To celebrate Jason's comeback." Luke said. He was the only one happy to go back to the bar.

"You only want to get past third base with that girl." Leo snorted.

Dakota snickered as Luke hung his head down.

"Perverts!" Reyna shrieked and whacked their heads. She even jumped to hit Luke's and Percy's.

"Let's go." Piper said.

The girls got dressed for a _while_.

"Honestly, two hours?" Luke yelled. Only Reyna and Hylla were out. "Let's go first?" He suggested.

"Do at your own risk." Piper showed him her dagger.

"Fine then." Luke sulked.

After a _few_ more minutes they went out. "Let's go shopping first."

The guys groaned.

"There might be a reward if you come with us." Annabeth winked at Percy.

"Fine." They groaned. As if they have a choice.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter…:'(**

**I don't have enough time so sorry…I promise that the next will be long!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I guess I have been a jerk and left you hanging didn't I? Sorry and here's my promise, an EXTRA LONG chapter.**

**Nix Readaholic17: What's your answer? Please…say YES.**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: "Perverts!" Reyna shrieked and whacked their heads. She even jumped to hit Luke's and Percy's._

_"Let's go." Piper said._

_The girls got dressed for a__while__._

_"Honestly, two hours?" Luke yelled. Only Reyna and Hylla were out. "Let's go first?" He suggested._

_"Do at your own risk." Piper showed him her dagger._

_"Fine then." Luke sulked._

_After a__few__more minutes they went out. "Let's go shopping first."_

_The guys groaned._

_"There might be a reward if you come with us." Annabeth winked at Percy._

_"Fine." They groaned. As if they have a choice._

-:xXOXx:-

The girls separated into twos as soon as they entered the mall. The pairings were obvious: Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, Leo and Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Dakota and Hylla, Bianca and Luke(Both of whom had agreed to just eat in the food stations instead of buying), and Jason and Piper.

Jason gulped at the glint in Piper's eyes.

"Let's go Grace!" She yelled and took his hands to the first store: a dress shop.

Piper talked to the manager and she immediately followed like a puppy. Piper smirked.

"Ms. Mclean, this are the top ten best dresses we currently have." The girl smiled motherly.

"Thank you."

"So are you trying to impress that guy?" The girl asked.

Piper stumbled on her _one-inch_ heel. "What made you say that?"

"Intuition. Call me Anna."

"You're right. Long story short? He got amnesia, went back to his ex. Acted like a jerk. Got his memories back."

"And you're angry at him so you're trying to take revenge aren't you?"

"Yup." Piper said smiling sweetly at Jason. He was currently sitting on a bench in front of a dressing room.

He waved back shyly before looking back at the ground.

_This will be fun_. Piper thought.

"Well, then. Try this, this, and this." Anna said handing her three dresses. "That ought to correct him." She giggled.

Piper went inside and took the first. She immediately wore it, excited to see Jason's reaction.

The first one was a green halter neck dress that flowed down to her knees and showed a _bit_ of her cleavage. It was backless which she grimaced at before remembering why she was doing that. It was made of thin silk so she instantly became aware of the cold air. A silver bow was supposed to wrap her waist. She wrapped it around but thought of a great idea.

She went out holding the tie but dropped it. Jason gaped as she bent down, ass up in the air and chest in his view. She stopped for a second, looked at his eyes and went up. Jason almost groaned at the loss of view.

Piper smirked at him. "I couldn't quite reach my back so can you tie it for me?"

Jason gulped hoping that his department below wasn't that noticeable. He stood a few steps away from Piper and took the silver tie. He tied it hastily and sat.

"So what do you say?" Piper asked twirling. She had grown her hair up to her waist just because she liked to. Hazel and Hylla had insisted that she also straighten it a bit so it fell down in curls and little rings.

(**A/N: While writing this part, I can't get Hermione out of my head. Any suggestions why? Review if you know the answer)**

"Um…good." Jason blushed.

"That's it?"

Jason couldn't think straight because of his _little_ problem.

_Think of um…Aphrodite! Athena! Piper!_

_Ugh. Think of Hera naked instead of Piper._

That immediately did the trick. He deflated like a water balloon so he straightened up and looked at Piper. "It's ghastly on your skin."

Piper looked hurt.

"Hey, I'm just saying that the dress doesn't suit you. The dress is ghastly not you." He said walking close to her.

"Thanks." Piper immediately brightened and went back in.

Piper smirked. Their plan was going perfect.

She next tried on a strapless, backless dress that goes down her knees. It was fashioned in such a way that you would think that it was just cloth wrapped around her torso and strands, 3 inches wide, go down her knees. It was light pink and the tight shorts inside was just enough to be called appropriate. Nevertheless, she adjusted the dress so the least strands go to her back.

She went out and twirled, making sure to stop when she had her back turned. She saw in the mirror, Jason's face. Gaping and shocked.

_Piper's supermegaawesomefoxyhot!_

_I know._

_Why did you even let her go?_

_Because I thought I love Reyna._

_Then you're stupid._

_That's like calling yourself stupid too!._

"So what about this." Piper said posing at the door.

"Um…yeah…well…it's cute but not really you. The dress is so long! Er…I mean too short?" He blushed reddening like a tomato.

Piper giggled and laughed before entering. "If that's what you say." She sighed dramatically.

The last dress was a tight simple dress. It was silky black. The dress goes down exactly at her knees and her cleavage was showing just a bit. It was actually modest but she liked it.

When she went out she could've sworn Jason's jaw was on the floor.

"Wow Piper you look hot…Er…I mean…you…er-"

Piper held her hand. "Guess I'll buy this one then."

They immediately exited the store.

"Let's go to the next." Piper said and directed them to an lingerie store. Jason smiled goofily and entered with her but Piper held her hand once she was inside. "Uh uh. Not thinking of me posing for you with just underwear were you?"

Jason gulped and blushed. Sweat sheened his face.

Piper laughed. "I was joking Jason, live a little."

_This girl's going to be the death of me_.

Piper immediately disappeared in the racks. Jason used his height advantage and saw her picking a _red,_ _lacy_, bra and underwear.

Jason raised his eyebrow at her when she saw him looking. "What? We're going to a bar and I'm 17. Do you really think that Luke will be the only one who'll get past third base?" She giggled at his shocked face and went to pay.

Jason gaped at her. He was shocked and standing still at the entrance of the store. Images of Piper wearing that. Then not wearing anything flooded his mind. Blood rushed to his nether parts and he blushed heavily.

"You're lucky she's hot." An 18 year old said. He was black haired, as tall as Jason.

"What?"

"You're girlfriend." He said.

"Oh. She's not my girlfriend."

The boy quirked his eyebrows and smirked. "Well then, hello miss?" The boy bowed to Piper.

"Piper Mclean." Piper stuck her hand out.

"Oh, I'm Joshua Steller." Joshua took the offered hand and kissed it lightly. Piper smirked.

"Me and my friends are going to the Three Broomsticks later, want to join?"

"The Three Broomsticks? It might be fate that deemed us to meet because me and my friends are going there tonight."

"Fine then. Be there or be square at 8 sharp." Piper said and left with an angry Jason in tow.

"You invite him? What if he's a monster Piper?"

"Shut up Jason. We all know that the Three Broomsticks are only for Wizards, Witches, Tributes, Divergents, Demigods, Sorcerers, Riders, Elves, Hobbits and other fictional characters that have fandoms except for Vampires and Werewolves that re in a love triangle. Remus is allowed of course." Piper said in a dazed expression.

"Ok." Jason said still fuming.

_How dare that bastard try to make a move on my girl?_

_Your girl? Might I remind you that you broke up with her._

_Shut up. That bastard was all over her like the sunlight on the pavement._

"Hey. I'm hungry, let's eat first?" Piper asked.

"Fine." Jason said.

They bought their lunch in a fast food chain and continued shopping with food in hand.

"Let's go inside." Piper said pointing to a swimming gear store.

Coke went into the wrong funnel and Jason sputtered. The drink also went out of his nose.

"Ew." Piper giggled but wiped him up. Jason looked at her as she wiped the mess on his chest.

Piper realized what she was doing and immediately stopped. _Awkward_.

"Let's buy you a new shirt first." Piper said. Jason nodded like a zombie. Was her hand just on his chest and did he just have the urge to almost kiss her?

Piper went into the store called Penshoppe. (**A/N: Yeah! I practically love Penshoppe)**

She bought him a navy blue polo shirt. After Aphrodite's credit card was swiped, Jason immediately removed the sticky shirt. Piper and a few thousand fan girls and the rest of the females in the shop gaped at him.

"Grace!" Piper squealed. She tried to stop her eyes from doing a _search_ but gave up.

Jason smirked at her. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up now go wear that, you're making a scene." Piper said and glared at some girls that were advancing really fast. The girls stopped in their tracks and went back to what they were doing.

"Why? Jealous?" Jason asked. "Maybe I should ask someone to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks like you did, eh?"

"Why don't you?" Piper asked trying to remove the hurt on her tone. Jason smirked and wore the shirt, They went out with Jason earning a few more girls on his fan club.

"What do you want to do before we meet the girls?" Jason asked. Piper had been ignoring him for five minutes.

"Hey, Piper." He said as Piper shrugged and went ahead.

Jason touched her shoulder and she stopped.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"I don't know." She said coldly and shrugged his hand off her shoulders.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Piper said and composed herself.

"Let's try finding the others." Piper suggested and as they rounded a corner, Piper shrieked.

"This is a public place you two!"

Reyna and Leo broke off. Reyna was cornered into a wall and was being snogged to an inch of her life.

"Oh…eeep…um…this is awkward." Reyna said blushing.

"Awkward is light as to what would've happened if you were caught by the guards…again!" Jason laughed.

Reyna glared at him before taking Piper by the hand.

"So what happened?"

The boys followed them. They were twelve steps apart as Reyna stated.

The girls were whispering furiously when they saw Percy and Annabeth snogging on a bench. Annabeth was on Percy's lap and their things were strewn elsewhere on the floor. Piper walked to them then shrieked. The two were startled and Annabeth fell on the floor.

The same happened to Nico and Thalia who were found on the edge of a water fountain.

"This is a public place you guys!" Piper said. "Seriously, let's find Frank and Hazel. I shudder to think what they're doing."

Annabeth and Thalia immediately went with Piper and Reyna while the three boys waited for the girls to be ahead of 12 steps before walking.

Just then a squeal was heard.

"Hey, um hey cutie." A redhead wolf-whistled.

"Me?" Percy asked goofily.

"Yeah." She smiled.

The girls all stopped in their tracks and turned to look at _their_ boys.

They saw six girls with Leo, five on Percy, five on Jason and _seven_ on Nico**(A/N: I figured that he has the most fangirls of all of them)**. They were smiling charmingly at them and the girls were practically swooning.

Reyna's eyes glinted as he heard the six girls with Leo laugh shrilly. Annabeth almost took out her dagger as a blonde took a picture of her and Percy with Percy's hands on her _waist_.

"Stop me from killing anyone." Thalia said. Annabeth's eyes widened and she nudged the other two glaring girls.

"Don't Thalia." Annabeth said to the standing girl.

"Just one shock Annabeth."

"No. Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"What happened? I don't really remember."

"You almost scorched the two girls! They were sent to the hospital with third degree burns and a 1000-watt voltage shock. Good thing Apollo healed those two before they died." Annabeth explained.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Reyna said and walked to Leo with determination on her eyes.

"Oh hey, girls, meet my girlfriend Reyna." Leo said and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Your _girlfriend_?" A redhead asked.

"Yup." Reyna said delighting herself with how deadly the glares were. If looks could kill, then she would've been in and out of Tartarus for a hundred times.

She saw Piper sitting on a bench and watched the spectacle. Annabeth had immediately bonked Percy's head and glared at the girls around him. The girls immediately neared Jason and Nico.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy said nervously as Annabeth's eye twitched.

Just then, there was a yell. "That's it! I've had enough of you wenches trying to touch my man! Oh sorry Nico, I mean boy!" Thalia yelled.

She glared at the girls. "Yours? I can't see your name in him." A blonde as tall as Reyna said crossing her arms and tapping her foot annoyingly.

Thalia looked at Nico scathingly. "Everyone, my girlfriend. Thalia, everyone?" He scratched his head and the girls swooned.

"That's cute, do it again. Do it again!" A brown haired girl jumped up and down.

"What?" Nico asked innocently scratching his head again. The girls almost drooled.

Thalia whacked his head making him fall to the floor. "Bastard." She said as Nico crumpled in the floor. She had put some shock in that hit.

The girls all swooned to him glaring at her. "And you call yourself her girlfriend. He's better off without you."

Thalia just sneered.

"Those three are taken girls." Jason laughed boyishly.

"But you're not." Another blonde said and Jason shrugged.

Reyna glared at Leo and walked to where Thalia and Piper is. Annabeth also followed the lead. "Boys." They said simultaneously.

Almost every girl ran to Jason while Nico was on the floor, Percy stuck on the wall and Leo just standing there as still as stone. Reyna had told him that if he even moved an inch, he'll learn how she got Praetorship the hard way.

"Let's find Luke." Piper sighed.

"Don't have to." Thalia sighed also pointing to the demigod surrounded with half of Jason's admirers. The two high-fived and smiled talking to each girl animatedly.

"Hey." Dakota yelped as he too was surrounded with girls. Hylla just glared at him before stomping off to the bench.

"You got ditched too huh?" Reyna asked.

"Nope. I was pushed out of the way so I let him. I trust his judgement." Hylla said and sat up.

She immediately stood straight up when he saw a girl stick her hand up the demigod's shirt. She tried to go there but Reyna and Annabeth held her down.

Hazel came to the with Frank in tow. They were eating ice cream until fangirls surrounded Frank. Hazel rolled her eyes and pulled Frank to the bench.

"You have guts to take him out of that group." Bianca said.

"They came to us first when I was buying a shirt for Frank." She said.

"Yeah and I said that there are better looking guys that I'm friends with so they probably realized that they're in here." Frank said.

"SO you're saying that you were the ones that let _my_ boyfriend be mobbed?" Thalia asked.

"I guess?"

"I could just kill you." Hylla said.

"But who would feed Hannibal?"

"I could make Octavian do it."

"Reyna. Octavian's dead. Remember? The Gods showed their true form when he was snooping. Incinerated to ashes." Hazel said inwardly cheering.

Reyna smiled. "Oh. That's great."

After an hour, the girls lessened as Annabeth yelled at them to get lost.

The guys immediately went to their girls apologizing profusely.

"Wise Girl, talk to me. It wasn't my fault that they mobbed me."

"Sorry Reyna, please. Forgive me. Pretty pretty please with a strawberry coated syrup strawberry on top?"

"Feels good to be single, doesn't it?" Piper said and Bianca high fived with her.

"I'm curious how it feels." Hylla said loudly.

"Hey," Dakota said and pushed Piper away. "Don't go and put things inside her head."

"Yeah!" Nico agreed putting his hands on Thalia's ears before getting electrocuted.

"Maybe what we need is space." Thalia said to Nico.

The boy darkened but nodded when Thalia looked at him in the eyes.

"Why though?"

"You know what? Let's try to have other people first ok? Let's have fun. We're going to a bar right?" Thalia said knowing that she'd have him wrapped around her finger by tomorrow.

"Fine." Nico said before disappearing in the shadows.

"Damn! He shadow travelled." Thalia cussed.

"Let him." Hazel said before snapping her fingers. After Nico recovered, he had taught her the basics of shadow travelling so she have some knowledge to some extent. In an instant, Nico was spewed out from the shadow of a palm tree where they are currently resting.

The girls stood up. "Let's dress up." Reyna smirked darkly.

Leo gulped. He had a feeling that its either he won't like this night or he would love it.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did you like it?**

**Review please! Remember, I'll update twice aday if the reviews get to 100…**** *hint hint***

**Anyways, I hope**_** someone**_** accepts my offer. Someone like Miss Nix Readaholic17.**

**Also what are your thought on marriage on this fic? Review!**AzeH


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You are wonderful! Yeah I'm talking to you reader…4 reviews in one day? Well, I know Im pathetic but I really want to know you r thoughts…:'( So please please please leave a review.**

**I don't care if it's a flame…I've matured of that. So please help me polish my writing.**

**-:xXOXx:-**

_Recap: "I'm curious how it feels." Hylla said loudly._

_"Hey," Dakota said and pushed Piper away. "Don't go and put things inside her head."_

_"Yeah!" Nico agreed putting his hands on Thalia's ears before getting electrocuted._

_"Maybe what we need is space." Thalia said to Nico._

_The boy darkened but nodded when Thalia looked at him in the eyes._

_"Why though?"_

_"You know what? Let's try to have other people first ok? Let's have fun. We're going to a bar right?" Thalia said knowing that she'd have him wrapped around her finger by tomorrow._

_"Fine." Nico said before disappearing in the shadows._

_"Damn! He shadow travelled." Thalia cussed._

_"Let him." Hazel said before snapping her fingers. After Nico recovered, he had taught her the basics of shadow travelling so she have some knowledge to some extent. In an instant, Nico was spewed out from the shadow of a palm tree where they are currently resting._

_The girls stood up. "Let's dress up." Reyna smirked darkly._

_Leo gulped. He had a feeling that its either he won't like this night or he would love it._

-:xXOXx:-

"Those jerks!" Thalia vented throwing a dagger to the wall where the boys were pressing their ears. Leo shrieked as the blade sunk to the wood and almost hit his nose.

The boys scrambled out before anyone gets killed. Only Luke and Frank stayed laughing at the funny scene of the best demigods in the world running away from their counterparts.

"Those assholes!" Reyna yelled, kicking Leo's bed so hard that it gave way. The wood had been splintered to bits with weapons sticking out of it.

"Those perverts!" Hylla yelled putting a _bit_ of talc powder on Dakota's Kool-aid.

"Those pigs!" Annabeth finished running her hands on her hair. She had just smashed all of Percy's stash of blue cookies and what were left of his bed were feathers and toothpicks.

"I say we get revenge." Piper squealed.

"How?" Reyna asked her eyes glinting bloody murder. Piper laughed as she could almost see smoke come out of the girl's nose and ears.

"Follow my plan."

"Alright. Besides I think I've got the perfect outfit here." Creepily enough, Annabeth, Hylla, Thalia and Reyna said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Operation Make them Die in Jealousy underway." Bianca squealed.

Everyone smirked.

"Boys!" Reyna yelled.

Everyone scrambled to get to the cabin. "What dear?" Leo asked a good five feet away.

Reyna glared at him. Leo gulped and tried to near her. Fire spurted out of his mouth as a dagger went under him, grazing his _tool_. "Hey! I need that to reproduce!"

Reyna just sneered. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks but before we're going to eat first."

Thalia grinned. "I wish I have three more wishes," Thunder rumbled above. "I wish we have the dresses that we need right now!" Pink, black, yellow and blue glittered around their beds and the dresses that they bought were designed just for them. They just loved Aphrodite. "I wish we have 7 cars." There were some rumbles and they heard cars fall down. It was perfect for their liking. "I wish for three more wishes!" Thalia giggled. She could just imagine the God's groaning.

-:xXOXx:-

"This is all your fault Apollo." Zeus groaned.

"What? There had been a vote count and besides at least your grandmother is now in slumber forever again." Apollo said removing his headphones.

"Shhh…I am sure this is Athena's spawn's fault Annabeth," Demeter said. "I always knew that she needs more cereal." Few cereal bits spewed out.

"Oooh..Jealousy drama. Don't you think it fantastic Ares?" Aphrodite squealed jumping up and down.

"Yes dear." Ares said holding her down.

"Ugh. I still can't believe that Bellatona spawn almost killed my boy's reproducing skills." Hephaestus groaned.

Athena placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Poseidon glared and the sound of crashing waves echoed through the halls.

"At least your kid has a responsible mate. Unlike mine." Athena sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Poseidon glared at Athena.

"What? Can you really tell me when your spawn had been responsible?" Athena challenged him. "He'd been entertaining fan girls in front of his girlfriend so don't try defending him."

"Shut up. Besides, your kid is also unresponsible."

"It's irresponsible not unresponsible dimwit." Athena glared at him.

"So you admit that your kid is irresponsible." Poseidon said.

Athena just stuck her tongue out.

"Mature, very mature." Poseidon whispered.

"UGH! WILL YOU JUST STOP AND SNOG? POSEIDON I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT SORE ABOUT ATHENS NOW BECAUSE THAT'S CENTURIES AGO! ALSO ATHENA I KNOW THAT YOUR USING THAT ATHENS RUBBISH AND EXTENDING THAT RIVALRY SO YOU CAN TALK WITHOUT EMBARASSING THE OTHER ONE!" Aphrodite just yelled.

"Have you been drinking your schizophrenia medicine?" Hestia asked.

"Love is universal love. I don't get schizophrenia unlike you all." Aphrodite gloated.

"Yeah because we all know that even without schizophrenia you're still useless." Artemis snickered.

"Quiet! I'm listening to Justin Bieber!" Apollo yelled **(A/N: ew)**

**Everyone **looked at him.

"Get him!" Ares yelled and everyone charged at Apollo.

Hera shook her head at her family smiling slightly. Even Hades was participating by blocking any exits for the Belieber fan.

"I was kidding!" Apollo yelled as Hermes destroyed his ipod.

"So that's why you have this." Hermes took out a cd of the fag's album.

"I refuse to have any relation with you!" Artemis yelled.

"But little Artemis." Apollo said. He yelped as an arrow stuck through his elbow.

"I'm older! Ask mom!"

"Punishment!" Athena yelled and together with Poseidon covered him with the golden net strings.

-:xXOXx:-

They paired off, Annabeth and Percy, Dakota and Hylla **(A/N: You know this already).** Reyna stepped on the gas pedal and drove off going at 250 km/hour. Leo held tightly on his seat.

"Reyna! Don't get us killed. We're too awesome to die." Leo yelled.

"Shut up!" Reyna yelled and stepped on the brakes. Leo shrieked as the headboard hit his forehead hard.

"Reyna." He groaned.

"What? I thought you might want to forget me so you can flirt with your _other_ girls." Reyna said stopping the car in the sidewalk.

"You know, it wasn't my fault that they flocked around me asking for autographs, signs and kisses."

"KISSES?" Reyna shrieked.

"Will I survive if I told you that I didn't comply?"

"It shall depend." Reyna glared at him.

"Sorry. Please forgive me? I swear that I won't flirt with girls except you?"

"No matter how beautiful they are? No matter how big their chests and backsides are? No matter how drunk you are?"

"You think that I'm that shallow?" Leo asked.

"Nope but Aphrodite's been plotting."

"Oh. Anyways, sorry. Forgive me?" Leo asked. He took Reyna's head and cradled it to his shoulder. "I promise not to flirt with other girls."

"Apology accepted. Sin not forgotten." Reyna said punching his arm.

"What do I have to do for you to forget?" He pouted putting a cute puppy dog look.

_Kiss me._ Reyna blushed.

Leo smirked." Am I correct in the assumption that you want me to snog you?"

_Oh fuck_. Reyna thought as Leo lunged at her.

They had been snogging for fifteen minutes when there was a knock.

"Whoever that is will get toast. I hope it's that Hermes spawn." Reyna said.

They looked back and saw a police officer knocking. Reyna pulled down the windshield.

"Yes officer?"

"Inappropriate behaviour. Sorry miss but you have to come with me. It's in the law that you can't have sex in the middle of the road."

"But we weren't-" Reyna said blushing to the roots.

"Not again." Leo groaned as the officer took out a pair of handcuffs and locked their arms.

They followed the officer in shame. Other kids looked at them and Reyna realized that she had stopped in front of the park that they were caught in.

_The others are going to have a blast._

"Back again are we?" The woman officer said.

Reyna groaned. "Er-hi?"

"You mean this two's been caught ma'am?"

"Yup for inappropriate behaviour in a tree house, having sex on it and on the ground."

"Well ma'am I caught them in a car in front of the park."

The woman tsked and glared at Leo. "I am sure it is this gentleman's fault," the woman said. "Let's call your parents shall we?"

Reyna groaned as the woman handed her the phone and smacked Leo to the other side.

"Hey Reyna! WHERE ARE YOU?" Annabeth shrieked.

"Uh mom?" Reyna tried.

"You were caught again weren't you?" Percy spoke.

They heard Leo yelp and the group laughed.

"I know you're having fun but dad mom please come and get us." Reyna pleaded.

"I have half the mind not to take you there." Annabeth said with a teasing tone.

"Please," Reyna covered her mouth. "If you don't come in a few minutes, I swear I'll let loose Aphrodite on you. I'll tell her some plans that can surely give you a hard time."

She could hear Annabeth gulp.

"We're coming in a few minutes." Percy said nervously.

"And please tell Leo's mom and dad to come here or the same thing shall happen." Reyna said as she watched a disgruntled Leo being ranted on.

Leo groaned as the woman hit him with a ruler.

"What did I tell you the last time you went here? Kids these days. That's why no one over 18 are virgins. You boys are the reasons why! You ruin these girl's future! So how many girls have you deflowered huh? 10? 11? Is she your 27th girlfriend? Answer!" she smacked his arm with the ruler again.

He saw Reyna giggling. "Ouch!" He yelped as the ruler hit his arm again. "For your information that is my first girlfriend and I haven't yet gotten-"

"Past first base." Reyna finished.

"First base? What do you think women are? A football game!" The woman roared.

Leo inched away and the door opened.

"Hey!" Percy knocked softly.

"Dad! Mom!" Reyna hugged Annabeth and Percy.

"Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth blushed at the name. Percy put a hand to her waist.

"This two had been caught having _sex_ in a car in front of the park where some kids could see them as bright as day light."

"We are terribly sorry Miss but we are supposed to go to a private dinner with some of our clients when these two persuaded us that Reyna could drive. We let them not really thinking of the consequences. We are sorry. It was our fault." Piper said putting some charm speak on it.

The woman was flustered. She stroke her temples. "Oh ok Mrs. Grace. Just make sure that they don't run off again, shall you?"

Piper coloured. "Oh yeah."

"We promise ma'am. I'm sure this two won't run off again." Jason said.

Leo stood up and went out with Reyna. Once they were a safe distance away, Percy and Jason gave up in stifling their laughs. Their laughs could've been heard for miles.

"That was fun!" Nico said laughing too. The others had been there too, invisible with Thalia's wish.

"And you said this happened twice now? Wow, you sure scored eh Valdez." Luke said high-fiving Leo. Reyna coloured and took out a dagger.

Luke gulped and inched away. "Chill Praetor." He said slinging his arm on Thalia's shoulder.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Nico darkened.

"Who?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah di Angelo, you've broken up right?" Luke teased pulling her closer.

Hazel felt some shadows flicker.

"Um…guys…Luke stop touching her!" Bianca yelled.

"The cars just exploded." Hazel reported.

They groaned. "Now we have to walk there." Leo complained.

"Not really." Annabeth said.

"Huh?"

"Bianca, Nico, Hazel circle us and do your thing." She said.

"How do you know that shadow travelling trio combo?" Nico asked.

"I just know ok. Now do it!" Nico outstretched his arms holding Hazel's and Bianca's.

"IF you even think of dropping Luke in another destination, Nico." Thalia glared at him.

Nico grumbled and led the way. He felt Thalia hug Luke tightly and he almost broke free of ranks.

They got to the restaurant and ordered a table for fourteen. The waiter's eyes almost bugged out as Percy wolf glared at him. "We want a private room for us."

"You're going to-"

"Eat," Annabeth finished. "We're not that dirty you know."

"Ok." The waiter said unconvinced. He led them to a room with a long table. Menus were given to each of them.

"Hey where's Nico?" Thalia asked.

Bianca and Hazel groaned. They tried to summon him but couldn't. "He's in our stepmom's realm. The only thing to bring him back is to either summon him which we both don't know how or wait for him to come back."

"That jerk." Thalia huffed.

There were some dark smoke and Nico came out flushed.

"What happened to you?" Hazel asked.

"I just lost my appetite. But for your information, let's just say that we might be expecting another sibling in a few months." Everyone had disgusted appearances on their faces, especially Hazel.

"Let's eat." Percy said as food was brought to them.

"Um…ma'am I would like to tell you that this costs 9000 dollars. If you would like to take back some orders then I suggest you do it now."

"9000 dollars isn't that large. Here." Annabeth handed him Aphrodite's credit card and the man's eyes widened. After an hour of eating where they ordered dessert having their expense at 12 000 dollars, they shadow travelled to the bar.

Thalia wished that they were now wearing their dresses and three more wishes.

-:xXOXx:-

"I'm going to be broke." Aphrodite groaned.

"I'm sure you could just replenish it." Artemis sneered.

"You don't know how long that is."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND HELP ME FROM THIS NET! IS IT A CRIME TO LIKE A GREAT PERSON?" Apollo roared.

"Great? Let's tie him tighter!" Hephaestus yelled.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: SO any comments. Leave a review…just 15 more please…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Hey People so my friends and I (Yes, Nix Readaholic I count you as one) made a page called in facebook called "When you like Fictional Characters more than Real people" and I want it to have at least 100 likes so we're using all our influences and connections for it to be so. WE're just starting so it has like 5 likes or something.**

**Anyways please like it then PM me or review me 'Done'. If you do, I shall contact you with a PM and grant you a request or a wish or answer one of your question or do whatever you want me to do.**

**So please like it. The link is (without spaces)**

www. Facebook WhenYouLikeFictionalCharactersMoreThanRealPeople

There, that's basically it.

And people, if this page gets 50 likes. I shall update this story twice aday. Yup TWICE a day.

And Nix Readaholic 17, add me on fb and I'll put you as admin.

To those admns too, a promo for a promo? Just tell me what's your tag code.

This is Hephaestus-18-Ares saying PLEASE LIKE OUR PAGE! Thakn you.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you people! We've just got 28 likes in like 48 hours…thank you.**

**Sorry for not updating earlier…Really sorry…REAllY REALLY SORRY! REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY**

**So yeah I guess you got my point.**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: "9000 dollars isn't that large. Here." Annabeth handed him Aphrodite's credit card and the man's eyes widened. After an hour of eating where they ordered dessert having their expense at 12 000 dollars, they shadow travelled to the bar._

_Thalia wished that they were now wearing their dresses and three more wishes._

_-:xXOXx:-_

_"I'm going to be broke." Aphrodite groaned._

_"I'm sure you could just replenish it." Artemis sneered._

_"You don't know how long that is."_

_"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND HELP ME FROM THIS NET! IS IT A CRIME TO LIKE A GREAT PERSON?" Apollo roared._

_"Great? Let's tie him tighter!" Hephaestus yelled._

-:xXOXx:-

Thalia ducked under Luke's arms as some stranger winked at her lustfully. Luke looked bemused. "Shut up." Thalia said as Luke tried to open his mouth.

Nico had shadow travelled them a block away from the Three Broomsticks: home of all fictional characters except for Twilight.

Luke stuck his tongue out and flicked Thalia's nose.

"Hey nice girlfriend you have there." A muggle/mortal yelled to Luke.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Pity!"

"Because you two don't look like girlfriend-boyfriend. Let's see, an arm on her shoulder, flicking her nose cutely, an arm on her waist and lastly, a look that could melt a glacier." Reyna snorted.

Nico glared darkly and stepped back before shadow travelling again.

"No can do brother." Hazel said high fiving with Bianca.

"You might be stronger but we're together. Ew that rhymed. Apollo's curse has been lifted though." Bianca scrunched her nose. Nico stumbled forward head butting Luke to a corner. "Sorry." He said and walked quickly.

"Oh my God." Annabeth stopped and shrieked. A torrent of memories flashed before her eyes.

"What is it Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

"I was a bridesmaid!" Thalia and Luke stopped in their tracks and paled.

"Huh?"

"I was _the _bridesmaid!" Annabeth shrieked jumping up and down. "_I_ was _their_ bridesmaid." Annabeth pointed at Luke and Thalia.

"I remember now…When I was 8 oh gods! You and Luke…gods! We were playing house and Luke asked you to marry him so I can have a proper mommy and daddy and you did!"

"It's all kid stuff." Nico dismissed not liking the green eyed monster attacking him every minute, and the green eyed monster isn't Harry Potter.

"No! Apollo and Aphrodite sent them off. They were married by Apollo himself! There was a contract. I remember putting my name in it and Luke his fingerprint and blood and Thalia her signature…ohmygods!"

"Eh?" Percy asked.

"It means that Luke and Thalia are married since they were nine by Godly standards." Piper explained.

"Is it true?" Hazel, Hylla, Bianca, Reyna and Piper yelled.

"It is fine yes we are married." Thalia said revealing a silver band on her finger.

"Oooh."

"That was wow." Leo said.

"Yeah I know. Pure silver."

"Could I melt it? I've been dying to try to melt silver."

"No can do Valdez. I worked hard for that ring." He said revealing a golden band on his finger.

Aphrodite just appeared in front of them.

"Look a crazy goddess appeared." Hazel said sarcastically.

"You would do well to respect me or would you like me to play with you two?" Frank and Hazel paled. Hazel made a mental note to offer something good to Aphrodite later that night.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Filling in Apollo's job. He's still bound up there."

"Why?"

"He likes Justin Bieber."

The fourteen teens gagged and Piper even puked. "Isn't he like the God of music? Why doesn't he have good taste?"

"HE's crazy. Anyways now that you remembered the vow that you made then I would like to tell you that you have one year to do what you should or lose the bet." Aphrodite giggled as the two teens paled.

"Anyways bye! I'm next on whipping Apollo's back." She disappeared.

"What was that?" Nico asked darkly glaring at the rings.

"We must consummate or we die." Luke groaned.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. Some passersby looked at them in confusion and anger.

"Yes. It's the godly laws." Luke said.

"You don't seem sad about it." Nico observed.

"Nico shut up. As Luke said it's the godly laws. It was postponed until we remembered it again. We remembered now because of Annabeth therefore the law acts. We must or we die. It's our fault for suggesting that Annabeth should have a family," Annabeth hugged Thalia. "We must consummate or die."

"Couldn't you just wish it away?" Nico said gingerly. He doesn't want anyone touching _his_ girlfriend.

"That could work." Thalia brightened up.

"But don't you want to be with me lovely wife?" Luke said biting down her ear in front of Nico. Nico darkened considerably. "Don't get too comfortable with my girlfriend you bastard." He said.

"Your _girlfriend_, my _wife_, gee I can really see what's more important." Luke said loudly.

Some passersby looked at Thalia like a harlot. An eighteen year old even winked at her. "Let's just go in." Reyna said not wanting bloodshed.

They entered the bar to see it filled with wizards, witches and every fictional character imaginable.

"I need a drink, a bottle of champagne please." Thalia said.

The waiter looked at the group and smiled. He pulled up fourteen glasses and gave Thalia the ice cold drink. Without hesitation, she chugged it down. Nico watched uncomfortably as gulp by gulp the bottle finished itself.

"Wow." The waiter said. "Tough problems?"

"You don't want to know." Nico said and ordered a martini. Luke laughed. "Is that what you can drink? Baby Nico drinks only teen drinks."

"Stop it Luke." Annabeth said seriously.

"Fine sure. Firewhiskey please."

The waiter nodded. He pulled a bottle that was half full.

"What do you take me for? A baby that drinks lightly?" Luke asked. "The whole bottle."

Nico glared at Luke and ordered a bottle of Firewhiskey too.

Leo ordered a vodka and made a show of lighting it with fire. Reyna giggled. "Just drink it Leo."

"Can't really. Dad's warned me not to. Makes me burn inside out literally." Leo said and poured the drink to his palms.

"Butterbeer then?" A redhead asked him.

"Hey Ginny!" Leo waved. "What she said."

Reyna huffed as Ginny Weasley **(A/N: I don't know when I'll post this chapter on my other story. This is a crossover with 'Baby You're Mine) **took her seat and talked animatedly with Leo.

She walked to the dance floor like the others except for Luke, Nico and Thalia. She danced with a raven haired boy. She laughed as the boy stepped on her toes for the seventh time in the last minute.

"You alone?" She asked.

"With my friends, you?"

"With my friends."

"Just friends?" He asked quirking his brow.

Reyna huffed again. "My boyfriend's talking with that redhead." She pointed to where Leo and Ginny was, both drinking a suspicious yellow drink. **(A/N; It's just butterbeer)**

"That's my girlfriend." The boy glared.

"What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Reyna." She stood on tiptoe as she kissed the boy on the cheek. She laughed mentally as the redhead went to them and began to gyrate her hips to Harry who looked like New Year had come early.

"That wasn't fun to watch?" Leo said. Reyna started. He was behind hear, breathing hard on her ears.

"Nor was your talk with Ms. Weasley." Reyna snapped.

"I'm touched that you're jealous," Leo said kissing her on the lips. Just as she was going to slip her tongue in, Leo pulled back. "But you're the only stupid girl that tolerated me."

"Shut up." Reyna said and pulled his head to meet hers.

Leo's hands began fumbling around. He put his hands under her shirt touching her back. His hands stayed in her back. Reyna smiled mentally. _He won't try anything. He respects me._

However Leo's mind was a turmoil.

_Oh my god! Should I move it out?_

_No go up! Touch that bra and unclasp it!_

_No pull it out, respect her._

_Think of those perky breasts son._

_She'd kill you and you'll lose the only girl you've ever had!_

_It's an opening._

Leo groaned as she grinded against Little Leo who had stood up from the simple touch. "Reyna stop. I might lose control."

"Ok." Reyna said and kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue in, fisting his hair. Leo removed his hand from her shirt and put it on her sides. Their tongues fought for dominance. Unfortunately the need for Oxygen arose and they stopped gasping for breath

"Wow." Leo shook his head. His face was red and he could feel goosebumps around his body.

"Thanks for respecting me." Reyna said and led them to the stools. They ordered butterbeer and a martini.

"Save your virtues to someone who deserved it." Leo whispered to her. Reyna made a decision. She stood up from her seat and sat on Leo's lap.

"Gods! You can feel it can you?" Leo groaned putting his hands in front of him to shield his face.

"Yep." Reyna teased and bounced lightly.

"Uh…" Leo moaned. "Stop. I can't take it. I'm going to lose what's left of my will."

"Sure." Reyna stopped. _Revenge's great_.

She finished her martini and ordered another one. Leo bit her ear. Reyna had a bright idea. She put her mouth to her ear and released the most guttural moan she could ever muster.

"GODS!" Leo yelled. Fortunately the music drowned the noise. "Are you planning on making me…cum?" He whispered the last bit.

"One can only wish." Reyna said evilly and kissed him.

"Shut up!" Nico yelled. Leo and Reyna both fell on the stool they were occupying. They saw Nico pulling Thalia's arms to him while Luke was doing the other thing.

Leo snorted. Luke was surely going to win. "She's mine." Luke said pulling her.

Nico pulled. "Mine."

Luke pulled. "Mine."

Luke and Nico began a tug-of-war. Thalia was livid. Her head was woozy. "STOP!"

The two let her go making her crash on a waiter. The waiter let loose the bottle she was holding in shock. "Eeep." The girl shrieked as the bottle cracked and doused Thalia with Vodka.

Luke and Nico took paper towels and began to dry her off. The two glared at each other and damped the towels quickly trying to best the other. Nico smirked as he dried Thalia's arms first.

Luke caressed the towels harshly through Thalia's stomach. Nico glared and began to batter Thalia's chest with the towels. Soon they were hitting each of her chest with paper towels seeing who was stronger.

"STOP! Are you trying to kill me?" Thalia yelled as the two began to pound her breast with paper towels. Her arms were sore from the hard caresses that they did and her stomach felt as though she was punched. Her breasts was sore too.

She took out her daggers. Nico and Luke backed away a few steps still glaring at each other.

"I'm going back." She said. "Don't follow me you two or I'll kill you. I wish I'm dry!"

She was instantly dried off. Reyna and Hazel tried to follow her but she stopped them. "Stop I want to deal with this alone." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

Reyna just nodded and stopped Hazel. Leo hugged Reyna from above. "Please tell me that Jason and you aren't married."

"We're not." Reyna shook her head.

"Good." Leo said and proceeded to ravish her against the wall.

"Aphrodite's playing with us. Leo." Reyna said as she saw Leo's eyes filled with lust that normal Leo doesn't show.

Leo seemed to wake from a trance. "Um…yeah…I think she put something in my drink."

Aphrodite appeared in front of them. "It's what mortals called Aphrodisiac, funny this mortals, naming the drug after me."

"So that explains why I'm so fucking horny." Leo said ashamed.

Reyna blushed too but she took Leo's hands and made a bold move. She kissed him against the wall. "Reyna my control's wavering." Leo growled.

Reyna just groaned again on his ears. "Fuck."

"Stop." Leo said.

Reyna pouted. "Why?"

"I want our first time to be special not some drug-induced sex in a bar where we wake up the next morning with hazy memories." Leo growled and left.

"Fine." Reyna said cheering. _You've bagged a gentleman._

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did you like it? It was the most awkward thing I've ever written. Considering the fact that I'm still a lip virgin and such, I think I made it bearable. I can't write fluff.**

**Thalia, Luke and Nico's realtionship's hazy.**

**Jason and Piper's separated.**

**Wow. We're going to have babies in three chapters guys!**

**Like my page. Review this story. Read. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I got my 100****th**** reviewer days ago but it arrived at the wrong time. School already started and the most I could do is update weekly.**

**I'm sorry too for not updating. There were several complications and besides this should make up for it. I hope.**

**Also because of the fucking new subject that I have since I'm a fourth year: CAT.**

**I hate that subject. It just ruins our Saturdays with training and stuff. I mean I don't really see the point of it all except for giving some students some authority over some students. Our commandant keeps on saying that it's for war readiness and all that crap but bullshit! He said so himself that if the Philippines were to go fight in War, we won't stand a chance especially against China and Vietnam. Both of which are holding grudges against my country. And why would we? Won't it just be better if we just stopped fighting? Not to be a coward but I don't really want to waste lives for something as trivial as a piece of land or a piece of sea.**

**Then all our so called should-be respected officers are airheads and douchebags. Their egos are bigger than the size of America. They know that they have the advantage against us and they abuse it. Seriously. And then this last Saturday which was yesterday, they were all like torturing everyone and such.**

**My Saturdays are now officially turned to Torture day.**

**I HATE MY FOUTH YEAR LIFE. It's our last year at High School and we spent it on torturing us.**

**And do you know what's worse? It's only 0.25 units! What the fuck! Math is 3 units and it's only 3 hours! It's 0.25 units and our whole Saturday is spent on training!**

**Sorry for the long rant. I just need to get it all out before I explode.**

**-:xXOXx:-**

_**I'm not going to do a recap on this one because I'm too lazy to copy it.**_

-:xXOXx:-

"Fine." Reyna laughed as Leo pouted. She could feel his need straining against his pants.

"Could you…um…get out of my sight until tomorrow? please." Leo squeaked out the last part as a couple bumped against him.

"Sure?" Reyna said nervously. With Leo on that condition, she couldn't stop worrying.

_What if he lays a girl that is NOT me?_

_Trust him._

_But what if…_

"I won't cheat on you. I promise just go!" Leo whimpered to her and Reyna feeling pity on her boyfriend dissolved to the crowd. The last thing she saw was Leo running out.

"Hey, you alone?" a redhead asked.

"No."

"You shouldn't have let him get away. Now have fun playing stepmother." The redhead said, laughing evilly.

Reyna jumped back and looked at the redhead in fear but he was gone. She didn't know why, but she has a bad feeling about this.

In an hour, she gathered the remaining gang. She sneered at Percy's and Frank's crumpled and overturned shirts. She had found them on the back alleys. Dakota and Hylla however were both too drunk to say a coherent sentence. Piper was glaring at Jason, who was grinning smugly. Both danced with innumerable partners trying to make the other one jealous. Piper even went to the point that he dragged a smugly-grinning blonde boy inside a storage room and made sure that Jason was hearing her moans. Although it stopped as Reyna opened the door and revealed that Piper was just making moans as the boy slept soundly against the walls. However, Bianca was _too drunk_ to even stay with them, so Reyna asked a worker to apparate her into their room.

"Alright, let's do a recap of things while you seven were doing _things_." she grimaced.

"Dhon'jt bshe ahf fhrude shischter." Hylla slurred. (Don't be a prude sister)

"Shcyeah! Yhou'rshe to-toshoo, up-up, pshey whatshcy theh worshd?" Dakota said. (Yeah! You're too up- up, what's the word?)

"Aftight!" Hylla giggled.

"Yeah! With the rate you're going, you'll die a virgin." Annabeth said still annoyed that Reyna had poured a martini over their heads to get them to stop as Reyna said 'snogging as if they were trying to suck the other inside their mouth and to stop creating sin!'.

Reyna stepped back, hurt at what her friends said but she couldn't be angry at them. They were right. Even when she and Jason were dating, he only got to touch her back. He once tried to escalate it further but she stopped him.

_They're right you know. You'll die a spinster with a bunch of cats as company._ Inner Reyna taunted her.

_Shut up! Leo loves me and that is enough for him._

_Didn't you see the hurt in his eyes as he pushed you away? Face it Reyna, daughter of Bellatona, you're a prude. He was afraid. He was even shaking when he touched your back, afraid that you would kill him._

Each word was a dagger to her heart. She knew that her subconscious was correct. She saw the thoughts travel through Leo's eyes as he touched her back.

She made a decision. The next time she gets the chance, she would willingly give herself to Leo.

"Why did you call us again?" Piper asked as she refrained herself from slapping the smug smirk across Jason's face. Her face was permanently red as she remembered how she charmspeaked the man to sleep and made the pleasured sounds. It was all going right, she even heard Jason knocking at the door but Reyna kicked it open uncovering her plan.

"Oh yeah….Let's do a recap on things: Thalia, Nico and Luke all ran away," the group looked at each other uneasily. "And Leo went out just minutes ago. Aphrodite slipped him some aphrodisiac."

"Oooh…Too much of a prude that you pushed him away?" Drew suddenly appeared. She was wearing a red halterneck dress that goes a _few_ inches below her waist.

"Beat it Drew!" Piper growled.

"What it's true? I saw him you know. And let me tell you, that bulge in his pants is so noticeable I won't be surprised if a stranger drags him to an alley. He was practically offering himself to me. He said something along the lines of: 'Can't relieve myself. Help me. My girlfriend's going to kill me if I touch her' I pity him. Having a girlfriend who's too uptight to even let him have his way with her." Drew sneered. She looked at Reyna's furious face and left the bar.

"It's not true." Piper said nervously. If what Reyna said was true about Aphrodite slipping Leo some aphrodisiac then she doesn't want to know where Leo is right now.

"Yeah." Annabeth said softly. Tears were falling down the olive-skinned praetor.

"Hey, you aren't a prude. Ok fine well you are but that's what makes you, _you!_" Hazel said. "This fanfiction would totally be Out Of Character and Alternate Universe if you gave him your virginity."

"What? This hot babe's a virgin? How old are you? Nineteen?" A smug-looking sandy-haired boy said.

"Leave him alone Murtagh." A dark-skinned lady said pulling him away.

"Hey! If you don't lose it by the age of twenty one then you don't have any hope of losing it unless you offer it like a two-cent whore!" he called back. There was a sound of "_Slytha!_" and the man fell limp on another man's arms.

"Sorry for my brother." he said before getting out of the bar with two ladies, one an elf. They heard three dragon roars and then the flap of wings.

"Hey he's right Reyna. You're already nineteen. Fuck twenty one. If you didn't lose it by twenty then you're hopeless," A drunk Doctor said. "Oh a cookie! Dalek! Sorry I'm off to go to another time in three seconds but have these famous last words: The TARDIS!"

Reyna felt a headache come to her as the Doctor vanished.

Just then a man in mask came in.

"DAAAAAD! What are you doing here?" Luke said, (Luke skywalker).

"Luke I am your father." Darth Vader said.

"I know. You've told me for like a million times now get lost! I was about to flirt with Reyna! She's a virgin you see."

"Oh I see. But don't waste your time son. A girl like that. I know that type. They won't give you sex until you're on your twelfth date, on your third year of dating." Darth Vader said.

"Oh?" Luke asked looking at the girl in something akin to confusion. A white light beam exploded and the two was gone.

Reyna groaned as her head felt like it was smashed into two. "Let's go home. MY head feels like what Zeus felt when Athena burst out of his head."

"Dsho yoush wanths ush to geet an axesh? Oooh that'sh rightsh you pusheeeed Leyo awaaaaaaaaay." Hylla sang as they walked back to the beach. (Do you want us to get an axe? Oh that's right you pushed Leo away)

Reyna sighed as they get to their rooms. She was tired of Hylla singing 'Prudy Reyna', Hazel's singing of 'Reyna can't fuck' and Annabeth's eye glints.

AS soon as they got there, she tried to run to her bedroom but before she could, her sister grabbed her arm before puking on her dress.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?" Reyna screeched.

"Sorry. That felt good, my head I mean." Hylla said.

"You know what? Let's just forget about this night. I'm going to take a bath then go to sleep. I expect everyone to be in bed by that time. Am I clear?" Reyna screeched the last part.

"My head hurts!" Annabeth cried and jumped on her bed.

"YEAH! Bad prudy Reyna!" Hazel giggled. "Reyna can't fuck, Reyna can't fuck, Reyna can't fuck, she only leads us. Reyna can't fuck. Ah! Stop wielding that terribly sharp knife. No! Don't throw that scary _big_ butcher's knife!" Hazel squealed.

_Thunk!_ A wooden mallet fell on Hazel's head and she passed out on her bed. Reyna stopped on her tracks as she saw Hazel passed out due to Hylla's wooden mallet.

"What did you do?" she asked surprised.

"She's too noishy!" Hylla giggled. She raised it high.

"Yeah!" Annabeth giggled before passing out. Hylla had raised it too high and it went behind her, hitting Annabeth's head.

"Ooops?" Hylla squealed biting her lip. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was holding the mallet. Reyna watched in amusement s Hylla fell on Annabeth's bed moaning about 'bad unicorns and bully rainbows'.

She soaked herself in the bath before she let her tears ran. She knew that everyone was right. _You're a prude!_

She can't stop herself as sobs wracked her whole body. Her virginity was something that she doesn't want to lose. Because she was afraid that she might get pregnant and be considered unable to lead the Romans.

She loved Leo but she loved Rome more. She was afraid that after this fiasco, they would go back to Camp Half blood and she would go back to Camp Jupiter. Piper and Jason were sure to both go back to Camp Half Blood. However, she can't leave Camp Jupiter. She knew that the camp won't appreciate it if their three praetors all go back to Camp Half Blood. And she knew that Leo won't go with her and stay at Camp Jupiter. He was always complaining on the looks the Vulcan kids was giving him.

She sighed and made a decision to just enjoy it all. Next week, which was her birthday, she was going to give Leo her most prized possession.

Unknowingly she fell into deep slumber in the tub.

-:xXOXx:-

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Reyna shrieked as she felt her skin prickle with cold. She felt as though her whole body was put in a freezer. She then swore again as she realized that she slept on the tub. She stood up and her head hurt as vertigo caught up with her.

She slumped back and waited a few minutes before standing up again. This time she made it out but then shivered with cold. She tried to reach her towel but it was too far. She then bent and swore as she slipped. Her stomach hit the floor as her head hit the rug. Her legs were splayed across.

Her teeth chattered as the ice cold floor wrapped around her front.

"Reyna, are you ok?" Annabeth's voice echoed.

"Y-yeah!"

"GOOD THEN GET OUT! I NEED TO PUKE!"

"Alright alright." Reyna whispered and before she could put her towel around her the door burst open and Annabeth pushed her aside. The gray-eyed demigod continued to puke her intestines out while Reyna stood mortified.

Luke had seen her naked. She blushed as she covered her body. Luke had looked away with a blush on her cheeks, fortunately but the same didn't apply to the redhead with him.

"Wow, you're hot." he said.

"Um…Reyna this is Donald." Luke said awkwardly.

"Get out!" Reyna said.

"So tell me, are you free tonight?" The boy asked waggling his eyebrows. With a fit of uncontrolled power, Reyna made him vanish.

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"Sent him to Antarctica." Reyna said as she dressed.

"Excuse me!" Hazel shouted as she pushed Reyna aside. The girl flew out of the bathroom and landed on the floor, her head falling on the foot of Hylla's bed. The vibrations threw off a crystal bottle that was filled with glitters. The powder exploded and wrapped around Reyna's body.

"Aaah!" she yelled. Her body was sure to prune up if she were to take a bath again.

"PERCY JACKSON WE ARE SO NOT TOGETHER!" Annabeth yelled.

"WHAT?" Percy yelled.

"You…you did this to me!" Annabeth yelled pointing a white stick at him.

"What did I do to you?"

"THIS!" She shoved a white stick at him that suspiciously smells of urine.

"Oh my god! When?" Reyna shrieked as she saw the stick's positive sign.

"What did I do again?" Percy asked scratching his head.

"THIS!" Annabeth repeated.

"I made you a positive sign?"

"It's positive for a reason Seaweed Brain!"

"Huh?"

"I'M PREGNANT YOU FILTHY SPAWN OF A BARNCALE ENCRUSTED FUCKING DULL SEA GOD!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" Percy said. Before he could say another word, his eyes rolled back and he fell limply.

"WHAT!" Luke yelled. "My daughter's pregnant?"

"You aren't my father Luke Castellan." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"My baby's pregnant!" Thalia roared coming inside the door and hugging Annabeth.

"Hey dear." Luke said embracing her.

"Don't touch her!" Nico yelled coming out of the shadows. "Congratulations Annabeth."

"Why shouldn't I?" Luke said.

"LUKE CASTELLAN SON OF HERMES PLAY NICE!"

"He's the one who's picking a fight."

"And he is also my boyfriend!" Thalia said while Nico snickered.

"Thalia you have a very _complicated_ love life." Hylla giggled in the bed. A dagger met Hylla's pillow.

Dakota entered. "Congratulations. I think Camp Half Blood already knows of your news because of Annabeth's wonderfully _loud_ announcement."

"Ugh. Let's just go back." Annabeth cried softly. She was still struggling to wrap her mind about the whole pregnancy thing.

"Alright, I wish that we are all back to Camp Jupiter." Thalia said. Sparks covered them and they were whisked off to the camp's battle fields. They slowly walked to the Mess Hall dreading the faces on their friends.

They went inside and saw all faces turn to them.

"Annabeth and Percy kissing on a tree-" Travis started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Connor chorused.

"First comes love, then comes marriage-" Travis continued.

"Then comes Thalia in a baby carriage." Connor finished bowing to the crowd.

"BUT!" Clarisse yelled. She smirked mischievously at the pale 'Heroes of Olympus'.

"It became like this: Annabeth and Percy kissing on a tree-" Travis laughed.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Connor chuckled.

"First comes love, then comes Thalia in a baby carriage, then comes marriage, I guess?" Travis, Connor and Clarisse all sang.

The Mess Hall erupted in cheers, laughs and applause. Pretty soon, the cheers stopped and an awkward silence covered around them.

"I am so going to kill those three." Annabeth groaned as they sat on a table.

"I think it's funny." Nico shrugged combing his hair with his hand.

"Our daughter's getting ridiculed for having the spawn of the spawn of a barnacle-encrusted sea god." Luke glared at Nico.

"Luke drop it. Annabeth's of age now. Besides, she's even older than I now." Thalia said putting an endearing hand on his shoulder.

"That's it. I can't take any of this. I'm going to dad's for a while. And Thalia we're through." Nico said before disappearing.

Just then Leo appeared out of nowhere.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Reyna yelled at him.

"I was-" Leo said before deflecting a Heinz bottle.

"I BET YOU WERE OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" A dish plate flew to him cutting his elbow.

"Ouch! I was on-" Two glasses filled with blue Sprite flew to him dousing his shorts. Leo looked on the ground ashamed tugging at his shirt.

"YOU WERE!" Reyna cried throwing forks and spoons.

"I was drunk." Leo tried as he dodged the flying cutlery.

"YOU PURPOSELY SENT ME AWAY DID YOU? OH NO I HAVE A PRUDE AS A GIRLFRIEND. I'LL JUST CHEAT BEHIND HER BACK!" Reyna threw him two rolling pins and a sword, which she all took from Jason's table.

"Hey!" Leo dodged the thrown objects. "I was drunk and-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE THROUGH LEO VALDEZ! GO OUT WITH THAT SLAG! APPARENTLY YOU ARE A LYING FILTHY CHEATER! YOU MAN WHORE! WE ARE THROUGH!" Reyna yelled.

"Fine! Apparently you don't trust me enough." Leo said trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Get out of my sight!" Reyna yelled, tears falling down her tears.

"Fine! We're leaving to Greece tomorrow anyways." Leo said and walked out.

"F-fine?" she asked shocked. She stepped back unwillingly letting her tears fall. Without another second of thought, she ran to her room. She doesn't want her camp to see their Praetor break down.

-:xXOXx:-

**Leo's POV**

After waking up in a bed with a naked Drew, Leo pretty much knew what happened. He immediately fled after changing his clothes and prayed to his dad to send him back to the Mess Hall. He was disoriented.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Reyna yelled at him.

"I was-" He tried but a Heinz bottle already collided with his elbows as he tried to deflect it.

"I BET YOU WERE OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" A dish plate flew to him cutting his elbow. _She's quite correct_. He squirmed in guilt.

"Ouch! I was on-" He tried to explain again but two glasses filled with blue Sprite flew to him dousing his shorts. He looked on the ground ashamed tugging at his shirt.

"YOU WERE!" Reyna cried throwing forks and spoons.

"I was drunk." Leo reasoned trying to let his girlfriend see reason as he dodged the flying cutlery.

"YOU PURPOSELY SENT ME AWAY DID YOU? OH NO I HAVE A PRUDE AS A GIRLFRIEND. I'LL JUST CHEAT BEHIND HER BACK!" Reyna threw him two rolling pins and a sword, which she all took from Jason's table.

"Hey!" Leo dodged the thrown objects. "I was drunk and-" _Aphrodite put some aphrodisiac in my drink!_

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE THROUGH LEO VALDEZ! GO OUT WITH THAT SLAG! APPARENTLY YOU ARE A LYING FILTHY CHEATER! YOU MAN WHORE! WE ARE THROUGH!" Reyna yelled.

Leo stopped and closed his mouth. _That hurt._

"Fine! Apparently you don't trust me enough." He said trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Get out of my sight!" Reyna yelled, tears falling down her tears. He tried to calm his nerves but his pride was already too hurt. Why had he let her in through his heart. He had made it inside of his heart and broken it.

"Fine! We're leaving to Greece tomorrow anyways." He said and walked out. He went to the Argo II and began firing fire balls on scrap metals.

"Hey man…I think we need to talk." Jason said entering the dark room.

"I don't need to talk to you." Leo said as he sent a fire ball on the roof. There was a slight strain on his voice as he tried to melt the stone. Bit by bit the stone gave way.

"Come on man. We need to talk. It's your last day here. We don't know when we'll see each other." Jason said.

"What? You're not coming with us?" Leo asked shocked.

"No. Why would I go back to Camp Half Blood? Piper and I are through." Jason said sadly.

"So you'll be left behind huh." Leo said.

"Yeah."

"Does Piper know?" Leo asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe? She knew that she was only second to Rome. All of us Romans are trained to love Rome first before anything or anyone." Jason said in a tight voice.

"So we're going to be all separated then."

"Yeah." Jason said. "Care for one last walk?"

"You make it sound as though we're the ones dating." Leo snorted before they walked.

AS they were walking they saw Thalia and Nico talking. The two immediately hid in a corner.

"I-I'm staying here." Nico said, his voice broken. His eyes held only coldness.

"Why? Nico you belong to Camp Half Blood. You're greek!" Thalia said.

"Why would I even go to Camp Half Blood? At least here, I have some friends."

"But Annabeth, Percy, Bianca, me!"

"Annabeth and Percy will be busy soon and you're with Luke. I'm going to be in the sidelines again. Here, I'm going to be treated like we're equals. Besides my sister is here, Hazel. Bianca can take care of herself." Nico said unemotionally, his face stony and his voice sent shivers down the two's spine.

"Fine then!" Thalia shouted running away.

"Goodbye Thalia Grace." Nico said sadly. "Guys you can come out now. Care for one last walk?"

Leo and Jason nodded as they went to the podium.

"So…we're all single now. It's funny. We came here single and Jason only the one in a relationship and we part single." Leo said laughing sadly.

"I know." Nico said.

"I'm going to say goodbye to the others, wanna come with?" Leo asked.

The two shrugged and followed. "Hey Hazel, Frank…um…promise to me that you'll visit some time." Leo said immediately as the two saw the trio.

"Why don't you just visit us here?" Hazel asked.

"With the things going on? I don't even think I'm allowed to touch Roman grounds again."

"Fine man. We'll see each other someday." Frank said giving Leo a manly hug after Hazel hugged Leo tightly.

"I'm going to look for Hylla and Dakota next." Leo announced and the three walked off leaving Hazel and Frank.

"No need fire boy!" Hylla said and hugged Leo tightly. "We'll visit."

Dakota just waved at Leo.

They walked back to the Mess Hall. Leo tried to stop them but everyone pushed him in. He ate dinner quickly and finished packing; anxious of what tomorrow may bring.

Just then he heard a knock.

"Come in." Leo said, his breath catching as he saw Reyna again. Her eyes were red and puffed up from crying.

"Please. I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

They smiled sadly. Leo tried to open his mouth to say more but Reyna cut him off.

"Don't Valdez. I'm just here for the closure. Your loyalties lie on Camp Half Blood. Mine is on Camp Jupiter. This won't work. I might say that I'm even happy that you cheated on me." she laughed nervously.

"Reyna." Leo said letting a few tears fall.

"Goodbye Leo Valdez." Reyna said giving him a hug.

"Goodbye Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter." Leo whispered wishing that time would stop. Tears were both falling down their eyes.

They looked at each other's eyes and before they knew it, they were kissing.

Together they spent their last night.

(**A/N: I don't want to elaborate but let's just say that Reyna lost her cherry)**

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So how was it?**

**Leo and Reyna's still through by the ways. It was just what you could call a Break-up Sex.**

**Piper was crying on her room all day.**

**Jason is the Praetor again.**

**Bianca's going to Camp Half Blood.**

**Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So after a few weeks. I'm alive!**

**Anyways, to start off with a rant.**

**CAT is fucking awesome! I know I hate it on the previous chapter but seriously guys, not looking at the politics behind it? It's great. Fantastic. My views have turned a full 180 degrees.**

**Anyways, it's so awesome everyone! I can't give detai9ls because of Military Secrecy but each school should definitely have one.**

**Nix Readaholic 17: SEND ME SOME OF YOUR FANFICS!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

Leo stomped through the Hephaestus Cabin. A great cry was heard from the Athena Cabin as Annabeth threw book after book at Malcolm.

The Hephaestus Kids all stepped back. It had been like that for seven days. Whenever Leo stomps inside, they step back. Harvey tried to approach him on the second day and almost got offered to their dad.

He took out his Celestial Bronze Hammer and threw it to a pile of dog automatons, which held so much resemblance to _Reyna's_ dogs. He stopped. _Stop thinking about her! _He berated himself.

"DON'T YOU HAVE IMAGINATION? THESE DOGS ARE LIKE THOSE OF THE _ROMAN'S_! MAKE ANOTHER ONE. AND THEY BETTER NOT HAVE SILVER OR GOLD IN THEM!" He yelled. The dogs turned to puddle as Leo's fire bolt hit them.

"Um…Leo?" Jake tried. He had been healed by Apollo himself and had regained full motor skills.

"WHAT?" Leo growled. He had been in the worst mood ever. Simply because, Annabeth had called his baby crib _that feeds, changes, cares, plays, entertains, rocks and cooes _the baby _too Hephaestus_. They had ended up in a screaming match with him calling her a hag and a bitch while she called him stupid and worthless.

The crib had ultimately turned to puddle and Thalia had to come out of her cabin just to stop the fight. The good thing was that they had dragged Thalia out of her crying corner. It had been their first time to see her since they landed back in Camp Half Blood. She had wished for her food and didn't talk even to Annabeth.

Percy was called by Poseidon by a tsunami two days ago. Luke had been in the Hermes Cabin playing video games that he had missed and could only be seen when eating. Drew was smiling smugly at all of them. Piper had lost to her in a Charmspeak competition and is now crying _again_. She had been crying ever since and the potency of her Charmspeak had worsened. Aphrodite had explained that her children's weakness are heartbreak and ugliness.

Camp Half Blood was as morose. They had made friends and some even love interests in Camp Jupiter. Chiron was trudging softly on the beach when Zeus transported h im to Olympus with a single storm.

The Hermes Cabin could've played pranks, steal things and wreak havoc but the were also downtrodden. Their _great leader_ had been sulking and when Luke sulks, all pranks don't work, the things they steal turns to stone and overall, they mess up.

Only the Ares Cabin was moving. They were taking out their anger and sadness on each other. They had found the best playmate: Hannibal. Both liked to play rough and could beat the other up.

To say the least, Camp Half Blood was downtrodden. Just then a rainbow appeared and Percy's face appeared.

"GREEK FORMATION!" He yelled. There was a 10-minute wait and all the Greeks formed in front of him.

"Percy Jackson you better get back here!" Annabeth yelled.

"There was a thunderous crash of waves and Percy came out.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU BETTER TAKE ME OUT OR ELSE…" Annabeth let the threat hang but she whipped out her dagger for good measure.

"Of course…" Percy said. He saw the gloomy looks of all the Greeks and he sighed sadly. He knew that the Romans' absence would make Camp Half Blood morose.

"THAT'S IT! WAR GAMES IN TWO HOURS! APHRODITE, POSEIDON, ATHENA, HERMES, APOLLO and HECATE vs. the rest. Hephaestus and Hermes are the leaders! NOW GO!"

There was some murmuring in the crowd. Percy scratched his head. Not even an Ares kid cheered or cracked a smile.

"Never mind," he said. "Away except for Valdez, Mclean, Grace, Castellan, and oh yeah…we don't have di Angelo here." Percy scratched his head.

A sob was heard.

"ARE YOU _THAT _STUPID?" Annabeth yelled whacking him on the head, upon hearing Thalia sob.

"Sorry?" Percy asked.

"Ugh! I just hope you learn how to be sensitive when _she_ gets out!" Annabeth said.

Percy furrowed his brow. "_She?_"

"Yeah! It's just a mother's intuition but _I know_ that _she's a girl_. And when have I been wrong?" Annabeth smirked.

Just then Percy's face turned serious. "_He_ is going to come out in 8 months. We need to talk." Percy said seriously.

Annabeth took a step back. She put her right hand to her mouth while her left to her stomach. "A-a-are you going to break up with me?" Annabeth sobbed uncontrollably. She fell to the ground. Luke and Thalia immediately ran to her.

"NO!" Percy yelled kneeling in front of her.

"D-d-don't yell a-a-t me!" Annabeth yelled, crying hard on her hands.

Percy scratched his head. "I'm not yelling. I was just surprised that _you_ would suggest that."

"Now _you're_ blaming me that I wanted to break up!" Annabeth cried on Leo's chest, gripping his shirt tight.

Leo looked at Percy in desperation. He did not like to wash off _snot and mucus_ from his shirt, thank you very much.

"ARGH!" Percy threw his hands up in frustration.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! You hate me. Just say it. You want to break up! You'd probably go out with Rachel! She's rich, beautiful and _not pregnant!_ You know what? Let's just break up as you so want!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth Chase. I GIVE UP! I don't want to be known as Annabeth Chase's boyfriend anymore!" Percy smirked.

"SEE! We are over Perseus Jackson." Annabeth cried. She ran away. Luke and Leo both punched him hard on the face.

"I WASN'T FINISHED! I was going to do this later but Annabeth Chase, I'm tired of being your boyfriend. Will you marry me?" Percy yelled dodging Luke's second punch.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "W-what?"

Everyone was staring wide-eyed as Percy began to shuffle through his pockets. "SHIT!" he whispered.

"Y-yes." Annabeth squealed in delight, running to Percy in a flash.

Percy looked at the crowd then to his girlfriend who was looking expectantly at him.

"I lost the ring." Percy slumped back.

There was a moment of silence before thunderous laughter boomed. "Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed. Leo scratched his head. "Eh?" he asked. Thalia raised her eyebrows. Piper sniffed. Luke threw his head back in laughter "Only you Perseus Jackson would propose in a fight _then_ lose the ring."

Percy blushed as the laughter continued.

"Only you." Annabeth repeated before pulling Percy by his shirt. The crowd wolf-whistled and cheered. Percy blushed before he was _judo-flipped_ by Annabeth.

Everyone burst into cheers. Travis and Connor jumped up and down while the Aphrodite cabin all squealed and shrieked at the _cuteness and romance_ while the Athena cabin snorted at the stupidity of their cousins.

"Now we need to talk." Annabeth said seriously, regaining her former bossiness into her voice.

"That was what I was telling you." Percy said weakly.

"You were?" Annabeth asked blinking innocently.

"I WAS!" Percy yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Annabeth cried, whacking him on the head.

"We are so not going through this conversation again." Percy groaned.

"Hey what's that?" Luke asked pointing to an object in the sky.

"A purple plane?" Leo asked.

"A purple SUPERMAN!" Piper tried. Everyone looked at her in confusion, humour and disgust. "Couldn't resist." she added.

"That's a…purple bird." Thalia finished lamely.

"That's a Roman eagle!" Annabeth cried shocking everyone.

"Why would they even send a _Roman _eagle?" Leo asked. His eyes and nose flared. His hair turned orange as it burned. Flames danced around his fingertips and small sparks came out of his nose.

A Roman eagle was used only for training and to send messages. Leo doubted that it was the latter.

The eagle stopped in front of Percy and Annabeth. It squawked in their face, dropping a scroll with a Roman seal.

"Confidential." he said as the others tried to peer inside. His eyes darted back and forth as he absorbed the letter, his smile growing larger and larger every line.

"You're no fun!" Luke pouted.

Percy just stuck his tongue out immaturely. He gave Annabeth the letter. The blonde's eyes widened and she squealed. She jumped up and down.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD FORMATIOOOOOOOOOOON!" Annabeth yelled.

There were some scuffling as the Greeks fell in line. "Camp Half Blood. The Romans are coming here as part of their field trip. You should let them see the hospitality that they have shown us. Are we clear?" Percy yelled.

"YEAH!" The Greeks yelled. Percy smirked. He glanced at his _flaming _and _thundering_ best friend, respectively.

There was a torrential downpour, soaking every one of them in happiness and rain. Then waves of heat dried them off. And then their clothes turned darker orange, thanks to Piper.

"That was an amazing show of power guys." Percy said awkwardly as the two began to look scared. Leo ran to the Aphrodite Cabin and immediately took Drew by the arm.

"Go out with me." he said forcefully.

"I knew you would see reas-" Drew never finished her sentence as Leo's mouth descended on her.

Thalia looked at Leo and rolled her eyes. She inhaled hard and exhaled. She stood up straight, fixed her hair and walked to Luke with dignity.

"Thalia wha-" Luke also never finished as Thalia pulled him by the shirt.

Piper just smirked and snapped her fingers, changing her jeans into a short, black plaited skirt and her Converse into black stilettos.

CAMP JUPITER ARRIVING!" Reyna's voice boomed across them.

"Camp Half Blood is glad to host you." Percy said awkwardly as the two Praetor's eyes glared at the people behind him.

"Oh hi!" Leo said coldly as Reyna's eyes met his. Stormy grey met chocolate brown.

"I see that you've moved on." Reyna said coldly. Her hand intertwined with Jason's, who was glaring at Piper, who was flirting with Jake.

"I did."

"Hi Nico!" Annabeth said cheerfully trying to distract the young boy from glaring at Thalia and Luke's intertwined hands.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: They're back to where they left off.**

**Any comments, reviews, suggestions? **

**I know that I promised not to put another song in this fanfic but I'm going to put ONE LAST song.**

**Anyways, I'm planning on Weddings, time travel and a baby.**

**Oh yeah…Hylla and Dakota are in Seattle so they won't reappear next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**~Hephaestus-18-Ares**

**Stay tuned for another update.**


End file.
